Sleeping On The Job
by thepip
Summary: Book 7 Spoilers! Lily Evans was often summed up as exotic. This was the word used by those who had no idea what to make of her long red hair and pea green eyes. Lily herself could think of enough synonyms to last a life time. Please read and review!
1. Remarkably Salient

The gardens were uniform in their beauty, each one containing some variation of exactly one (1) pear tree, four (4) rose bushes, and two (2) marigolds in potted vases contained on exactly one "weathered" porch, facing the pond each backyard had. In fact, these gardens were known for their uniformity, one that was only matched, or perhaps even surpassed, by that of the front exteriors of the houses whose gardens they were.

The houses were painted an unvarying shade of beige, with white front doors and windows. Each house had blue shutters accompanying their windows with a box of flowers (chosen to suit one's one taste but mostly marigolds) to decorate it. The houses stood beside each other, year after year, as the cars (all mostly the same make and color, only varying in age) parked on the driveways outside.

Residents of this neighborhood were renowned for their conformity; most were bankers with a few doctors and lawyers tossed in for good measure. The lawyers composed the uppermost tier of conformist hierarchy, having wives who hosted teas and brunches and children who attended prestigious boarding schools. The doctors followed the lawyers, having their own slew of meetings. Their meetings, however, were often cut short by pages from their respective hospitals and sometimes, on the quiet, mistresses.

The bankers, though most plentiful, composed the lowest ring of society in their tiny utopian community of sameness. Their children mostly attended private schools, a few venturing into the fields of public education. Wives did not work, apart from a chosen few who doubled as secretaries, having their own covert affairs. Husbands came home each night at precisely six o'clock, ate dinner at seven, and were seated in front of the television set with a newspaper in hand by eight. Children were placed into their beds by nine, teenagers by eleven. Conformity ran deep in the veins of those who lived there.

As most conformist societies know, there tends to be one person who sticks out, who stands apart from the crowd, be it by choice or birth. In this particular neighborhood, that one person was a small red-haired girl who went by the name of Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was often summed up as exotic. This was the word used by those who had no idea what to make of her long red hair and pea green eyes. Exotic was used to describe her because no one could think of a synonym. Lily, personally, could think of a few: striking, remarkable, salient, out of the ordinary, interesting, and appealing were a few of her favorites. However, she had little power over what she was called and she felt she could not complain about being called exotic by strangers when she heard that she was ugly, plain, stupid, idiotic, odd, and strange on a regular basis by her own flesh and blood.

Not everyone in her family felt thought that Lily was ugly, plain, stupid, idiotic, odd, and strange. To be honest, only one person did. But that one person had no trouble vocalizing the fact that Lily did not categorize easily. Besides being striking, Lily was also a witch.

Now by no means was Lily a witch in the manner of cruelty or harshness of manner. In fact, it was quite the contrary. Lily was known for being kind and helpful, though sometimes sarcastic. But try telling that to someone who wants nothing more than to hate one.

Lily was a witch by means of magic, of wand-waving and incantation saying. She brewed potions, transformed mice into teacups, and a variety of other things that the magical-lacking can not possibly imagine. The world she lived in had a name for people who could not begin to fathom the lifestyle she held dear, "Muggles".

As one might imagine, she did not learn magic by sitting at home and cutting a branch off of a nearby tree. No, instead she attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Indeed, the exact moment Lily received her letter informing her of her upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts, she was seated beside the person who hated her most in the world.

"Oh look, the freak's got more mail." Petunia Evans said nastily, buttering a piece of toast.

Lily bit her tongue and tasted blood but she refused to reply. Instead, she quickly opened the envelope that had dropped from the beak of a dark brown barn owl.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected as Hogwarts' Head Girl. Your duties contain but are not limited to:_

_Directing the prefects in their duties_

_Overseeing the younger students and that of your own year_

_Planning the annual Yule Ball with the assistance of the Head Boy_

_Monthly meetings with prefects_

_Monthly meetings with Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House_

_You are also awarded the following privileges:_

_Private Heads Bathroom (password: **divirtirme**)_

_Private Heads Common Room (password: **academia**)  
_

_Access to any corridor, classroom, etc,. apart from those specifically marked by Headmaster, at any time_

_Please meet with the Head Boy aboard the Hogwarts Express in the train compartment specifically marked "Heads". Your friends are allowed to accompany you there._

_It is required of you to patrol the train and to meet once with the prefects._

_Congratulations on receiving this honor._

_Professor A. Dumbledore_

_Addendum: The Head Boy is James Potter. Please contact him before the school year begins. Thank you. –A.D_.

"Mum! Dad! Guess what!" Lily cried after reading the letter.

"That freak school burned down?" Petunia asked.

Lily ignored her. "I got Head Girl!" She shouted.

"Oh darling, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Evans, a small blonde haired woman with kind eyes and a welcoming smile, said.

Mr. Evans smiled at his daughter over his cup of tea. "That's fantastic, Lily. I'm so proud of you."

Lily grinned at her dad as Mrs. Evans engulfed her in a hug. "You're such a wonderful girl, Lily." Her mother whispered. "I'm proud of you, darling girl."

"This calls for a celebration. What do you say to a dinner Friday night?" Mr. Evans suggested. "You could invite your friends from school… maybe include the Head Boy?" He added with a small smile.

Lily rolled her eyes. "A dinner would be lovely, Dad, but I'm not certain about inviting the Head Boy. It's James Potter."

Mrs. Evans looked over at Lily as she bustled around the kitchen. "Isn't that the boy that bothered you so much?" She asked.

"Yes." Lily replied. "That's him."

"You said he got better though, didn't you darling?" Mrs. Evans buttered a slice of toast and placed it on a cheerful green plate.

"Only slightly, Mum. I don't think I want him here."

Mrs. Evans passed the green plate to Petunia, who was watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

"I think it's a delightful idea, Lily." Mrs. Evans said. "It'd be a wonderful opportunity to connect with someone you'll have to work with for the entire year."

"Think of it as a business deal." Mr. Evans paused as he took a sip of his tea. "You remember the Camdens, don't you?"

Lily shuddered. "Oh Merlin, yes, those bloody awful people."

"'Merlin'," Mr. Evans smiled at her, teasing her for the words she had grown accustomed to using, before continuing. "Yes, them. I couldn't stand that family either. But we needed to figure out a way to work together on the account for that big corporation. And therefore, you remember we had them over for dinner? Your mother made that delightful lasagna and salad…" Mrs. Evans broke in laughing. "What is it, my dear?" Her husband asked.

"I can't believe you remember what I made for dinner nearly nine years ago when I asked you just yesterday to call your doctor about that appointment and you claimed you had forgotten!" She teased, gently.

"But my dear, the doctor doesn't serve such wonderful meals!" Mr. Evans smiled as Mrs. Evans sat down beside him at the table.

"You're such a mess, darling." Mrs. Evans laughed. "A sweet mess."

Lily loved moments like this, when it was obvious how in love her parents really were. They weren't perfect; they fought like any other parents but there was affection at all times. They had such an ideal relationship. It was exactly the kind of marriage she someday wanted, one with gentle teasing but with an added tenderness. Lily didn't want someone who would acquiesce to her every whim but would make everything fun.

Mrs. Evans broke into Lily's reverie. "Petunia darling, you could even invite Vernon."

Petunia scowled. "There's no way in i hell /i I would invite him to meet those freaks." She snapped.

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans said sharply. "That's no way to speak about your sister's friends."

"Forget it, Mum." Lily interjected, trying to smooth it over. No need for her mother to get all worked up over something that would never change.

Petunia looked down at her green plate, taking a piece of toast off of it. "I'm not going to a dinner for her." She said.

"Yes you are, Petunia. You have no choice in the matter. Your only choices are your wardrobe and your dinner date." Mr. Evans looked at his eldest daughter in disappointment. "I don't know why you don't want to celebrate your sister's accomplishments."

"Whatever." Petunia rolled her eyes. "I'm done." She took her plate to the sink. The blue water contrasted with the lime green of the plate, creating a shimmering effect. The scrambled eggs she hadn't finished floated in the water.

"I don't understand that girl." Mrs. Evans said, looking at her daughter's retreating figure.

"Don't worry about it, Mum. It's alright. It doesn't bother me, at all." Lily smiled, lying through her teeth. It bothered her more than she could comprehend, this feeling of hate her sister had towards her. But she had long since learned to deal with it, to push it down and keep it invisible. She only wished Petunia would act civil towards her for her parents' sake.

Mrs. Evans sighed before smiling again. "So Lily, James Potter is invited, yes?"

Lily laughed. "Yes Mum. If it pleases you so much for him to be here, he's invited."

"And whom else are you inviting, darling?"

"Um… definitely Caroline… I think that since I'm inviting Potter I ought to include his mates, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. I doubt Peter will be able to make it but I'll invite him." Lily looked over at the calendar. "Friday you said?"

"Yes darling. Friday. We'll have a go of it. Dad can set up a barbeque and we'll have a regular grill." Mrs. Evans began scrubbing the dishes that were piled in the sink.

"Oh please Mum, let me." Lily said with a slightly wicked smile. Whipping out the wand that had been hidden in her pocket, she flicked it in the direction of the sink and murmured "levarse". All the dishes began to wash themselves; warm water flowed from the sink.

"Thank you, darling." Mrs. Evans hugged her again. "I'm so very proud of you." She repeated, quietly.

Lily hugged her mother tightly and, when released, walked upstairs to her bedroom. She had the attic bedroom, the one the furthest away. This was not to serve as a punishment; in fact it was a reward. When Lily and Petunia were little, the matter of the bedroom was settled by a flip of a coin. Heads it went to Petunia, tails to Lily. The only reason Lily could deal with her sister was because the fates had granted her this bedroom. It was where she could hide from Petunia's tormenting laughter.

The room was painted a bright and cheerful yellow. The wooden floorboards were covered by a circular and colorful rug. There was a white wrought-iron bed that stood underneath the sloping ceiling. The window had a single chair beneath it, beside it a bookcase filled with books with titles such as "When Potions Go Awry" and "The Tales (And Head) of a Tritecha". Her trunk stood open, empty of all her belongings except a picture of her and her last boyfriend.

Lily pulled that picture out and stared at it. The Lily in the picture waved to her and pointed at the boy beside her, Edmund Terris. He had been a fright of a boyfriend, terribly insecure and worried that she'd leave him. He also had a gift of timing; every time Lily planned to break up with him, he'd tell her he loved her. Lily was a kind girl and couldn't possibly dump a boy after he confesses his love, could she? It took almost four months of dealing with such nonsense but by the time she was finally free of him, he decided he hated her. So in the end, it all worked out.

With a quick apology and a blown kiss to the picture Lily, she tossed it into the fireplace that covered half of one of her walls.

Closing her eyes and summoning the knowledge she acquired from her Apparition lessons, she used her magic to take her far, far away.

"Lily!" Caroline Pruitt cried. "Merlin! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Lily grabbed Caroline and hugged her. "I know! I've missed you so much!"

"Likewise!" The girls laughed as they let go.

"I love what you've done with the place." Lily said, taking a look around the small apartment, taking in the pictures.

"Thank you, honey. It took me ages to get Sirius to agree but once he did, it was easy." Caroline looked around and smiled.

"You're so gorgeous, Caro. How do you do it? How do you stay so skinny?" Lily pointed at the mound of food at the table. "Don't tell me you eat all of that."

Caroline laughed. "Merlin no. That's Sirius's. I couldn't eat all of that in three years." She pushed back some of her long brown hair. "Nope, I have no secrets, honey. All I do is workout."

"Finally, an honest woman!" Lily cried. "Everyone else in the damn world says they eat their hearts out and manage to stay skinny. What they forget to mention is their trick of puking or exercising."

"Shut up, Miss Prima Ballerina." Caroline glanced at the clock on the blue wall. "Sirius should be back soon. He went over to the Potters with Remus. They're all coming back here for happy hour." She glanced at the blender that was situated on the kitchen counter. "Sirius plans on doing it the Muggle way."

"Oh no…" Lily trailed off, thinking off all the damage Sirius had caused doing things the magical way. She could only imagine the aftereffects of his Muggle methods.

"They should be here in a few minutes" Caroline said happily.

"Fantastic! And when everyone gets here, I'll give my news." Lily smiled deviously.

"Tell me!" Caroline shouted. "Now!"

"Nope, sorry darling. You'll have to wait." Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"You are something awful!" Caroline retorted.

"Oh well. So are you, Caroline!" A third voice chimed in.

"Ollie!" Lily ran over to Olivia Braxton, a tall girl with short light brown hair, cut to frame her face. "Love the new hair!" She said, hugging her.

"Thanks Lils. You look fabulous, may I add?" Olivia smiled before turning to embrace Caroline. "And you Caro. Merlin only knows."

"Oh sod off, Ollie." Caroline said good-naturedly. "The boys should be here soon. I'm actually expecting them to use the front door!"

"Woah…" Olivia laughed. "Quite a feat that would be."

"Definitely so." Lily added. "What remains to be seen is if they'll actually do it."

"Oh they will, trust me." Caroline said. "Sirius has been looking forward to using that door for ages. He's obsessed. No one uses it anymore since all of us can Apparate and have no need for it." As if on cue, the intercom rang. "Get that, Lily, will you?" Caroline asked, busying herself in the small kitchen.

"Alright." Lily picked up the small white phone beside the front door. "Hello?" She said into it.

"I'm looking for a Miss Caroline Pruitt and I won't take any excuses." A deep voice replied.

"Sirius!" Lily cried. "It's Lily, Lily Evans!"

"Lily!" She could hear Sirius's hearty laugh. "Well that's a surprise. Buzz us up, will you?"

"Of course!" She pressed down on the buzzer, letting in the three boys she knew stood out there.

During that exchange, Olivia and Caroline had managed to set the table for six, complete with lovely margarita glasses and were wearing sombreros. "It's Mexican night, Lily." plopped a sombrero down on Lily's head. "It's one of the Marauder traditions." She said by way of explanation.

"Oh okay." Lily knew all about the Marauder traditions. It was that group of boys who managed to prank everyone in the school worth pranking. They had even managed to prank Professor McGonagall a few times and that was quite an accomplishment in itself.

The doorbell rang again, signaling the boys at the door. As Caroline flung open the door, Lily couldn't help but appreciate the sight.

Three boys stood in front of the door, clad in jeans and shirts with their heads covered by brightly colored sombreros. This in itself was quite an unusual sight but added to it was the fact that each of the boys could have been a model. Sirius Black, who was currently being hugged by his beautiful girlfriend, stood tall at 6'2" and had long shaggy brown hair that peeked out from beneath his hat. His eyes shined as he looked down at the only girl in the world that had managed to tame his wilder ways.

Beside him stood Remus Lupin, a bemused smile playing upon his slightly tired face. His sandy blonde hair was cut short, almost buzz cut. Instead of making him look strange, it strengthened his masculine face and kind gray eyes. He was the shortest of the trio, standing at only 5'11".

Leaning against the doorframe stood Lily's former nemesis, James Potter, in all of his shining glory. His jet black hair fell onto his face, perfectly in fact. His blue eyes were a bit surprised at the view of Lily in a sombrero but they quickly cheered. His smile, which caused many girls to swoon, was on at full strength.

"Hello ladies." Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Caroline.

"Hey Sirius!" Lily smiled, walking over to hug him. "How've you been?"

"Great. How're you?" He asked, hugging her tightly.

"Wonderful." Lily replied before moving on to hug Remus.

Olivia did the same behind her, waiting to hug Remus as Lily stood in front of James, feeling a bit awkward.

"Hi Potter." She said, biting her lip.

"Hey Evans." He replied. "Congrats."

"You know?"

"It was in the letter…" James looked at her oddly, which was perfectly understandable. Lily was known for being one of the smartest people in the class. How could she not have realized that Dumbledore would've told James the same way he told her?

Lily blushed. "I forgot."

"It's alright." James turned away from her to open his arms to the waiting Olivia. "Merlin Ollie, you've gotten even more gorgeous!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"Shut up, James. You're such a loser!" Olivia replied teasingly. "You know I look the same."

"If the same is stunning, I wouldn't be complaining, Ollie." James grinned at her.

"Who says I'm complaining?" Olivia laughed. "I missed you at all the charity events!" She said, pouting her bright cherry red lips. "My mother made me go through all of them with the Dailey boy and you know how much I cannot stand him!"

James rolled his eyes at her, smiling widely. "I begged off. My mum decided I was old enough to decide if I wanted to attend. I didn't."

"Lucky you." Olivia muttered.

"I know." James reached out and hugged Olivia again. "I've missed you though."

"I learned to appreciate you." She retorted.

Lily coughed, trying to clear an odd feeling from her throat. She couldn't figure out what it was but it was definitely bothering her. She tried to cough again. This time, James and Olivia broke apart, Ollie giving Lily a strange look.

"Something's in my throat." Lily said. "Sorry."

James merely smiled at her while Olivia narrowed her eyes for a minute, obviously deep in thought.

"Let's go watch Sirius make a fool of himself, shall we?" Remus suggested, breaking the awkward silence that followed Lily's coughing.

Lily nodded furiously, so thankful for good old Remus, who could always be counted on, "Sounds good to me," she added.

"Shall we?" Remus offered his arm to Olivia, who laughed and took it.

Leaving her and James alone with only a backward glance from Ollie as guidance, Lily looked at him. He had grown taller and even better-looking, if that was even possible, over the summer.

"Congratulations." Lily said quietly, looking at him.

"Thank you." James replied curtly but not unkindly.

There was a moment's silence before James's spoke again. "You look great, as always." He said, looking at her.

Lily felt that familiar blush creep onto her cheek, knowing full well there was no way to hide it. One of the worst things about being a natural red head was that her face quite visibly showed her emotions. "Thank you…" She trailed off for a moment. "You look great too."

James smiled. "Thanks." He looked down at himself. "I think you look better though."

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "I think someone's trying too hard."

James paused for a moment. "Let's go see the others." He said lightly.

Lily bit her lip again, tasting blood. The way she was headed her lips would be bloody and chapped by the time school started. She didn't know what it was about James but she was absolutely terrible at talking with him. That might end up posing quite a problem for them, too, since they were the Dynamic Duo, as Sirius had so dubbed the Head Boy and Girl back as first years, for the year.

As she followed James into the kitchen, she tried to keep her mind off of a few certain subjects, among which were James's butt and the fact that every Dynamic Duo had ended up dating and sometimes getting married after their stint as Head Boy and Girl.

"Happy hour, my friends, has begun!" Sirius Black greeted them each with a margarita class. "Enjoy."

Lily took a sip from the pretty blue glass and looked at Sirius in amazement. "You made this the Muggle way?" She asked incredulously.

"I'm insulted you even have to ask!" Sirius replied, eyes widening with shock.

Caroline laughed, smacking him playfully. "Shut up, Sirius. You know I did it."

Sirius looked down, attempting to appear remorse-stricken. "Oh yes… my one true love cannot give me credit for an attempt. Yes friends, it's true: Caroline made the margaritas." He hung his head down in pretend-shame.

"Cheer up, love. I forgive you." Caroline replied, kissing him on his cheek. "I'm sure they do too."

"Well, it may take another one of these margaritas…" James teased, looking pointedly at his empty glass.

Caroline rolled her dark brown eyes but obligingly flicked her wand in the direction of the blender, sending it across the room to perfectly pour itself into James's glass. "Anyone else?" She asked.

Remus and Olivia nodded but Lily shook her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Alright. Who's up for some tapas?" Sirius asked as Caroline sent the blender back.

"Tapas?" Olivia looked at him curiously. "What are those?"

"Spanish for appetizers." Caroline explained. "I taught it to Sirius this morning."

"Interesting…" James said quietly. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him. "What?" He asked.

"What's interesting?" Sirius replied, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh. You actually knowing something in a foreign language that it's a curse." James mimicked Sirius's raised eyebrow. "Seems that Miss Caroline is a bloody good influence."

"But of course, Mr. Potter dear. I'm absolutely angelic." Caroline winked at James as she sat down in one of the chairs she had previously arranged. "I'm darling, don't you know?"

Sirius nodded. "She does keep me from going mad." He said.

"Mad? Do tell." Olivia plopped herself into the seat beside Caroline, her long and tanned legs stretched out. Lily looked at them a bit enviously. It was a shame to be a red head; there was no way to tan to a nice crisp brown like Olivia could. Ollie's legs stretched on for what seemed to be miles and were perfectly tan.

"Mad as in crazy, psychotic, loony ward-esque." Sirius explained, helping himself to some the tapas.

"Oh. How good of Caro." Olivia said teasingly.

"Aren't I?" Caroline smiled before turning to Lily. "You've been quiet, honey. Is everything alright?"

Lily nodded. "I'm perfectly alright. These drinks are delicious." She took a sip to prove her point.

"Where's Peter?" Olivia asked, wrinkling her nose a little with distaste. It was no secret that Ollie couldn't stand the fourth and final Marauder but she attempted to be civil.

"Petey's at his uncle's in Albania. He went down there for the summer. Haven't heard from him since June." Sirius answered. "Have any of you?"

Remus shook his head. "I sent him a few owls but he didn't reply. I figured he's just been too busy."

James agreed. "I sent one to him inviting him over for a spell but he didn't reply so I'm guessing he meant no."

Olivia and Caroline raised their eyebrows at each other, agreeing silently that Peter was a bit of an oddball. Lily refrained from that action, hearing that phrase too often to take it lightly.

"Lils! I almost forgot! You had news!" Caroline cried out, sitting straighter in her chair.

Lily smiled. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot too." She said a little bashfully.

"Prongs here has some too!" Sirius shouted.

"Let's hear Lily's first." James said, quieting Sirius down.

Lily shrugged. "It's nothing really. It's just… I'm Head Girl!"

Caroline and Olivia both bounded out of their chairs, hugging Lily tightly. "We're sooo proud of you, Lils!" Olivia shouted.

"Thanks," Lily laughed, "it's really no big deal."

Caroline stopped hugging Lily and backed up from her. "No big deal?" She asked incredulously. "Of course it's a HUGE deal! You're HEAD GIRL! You have free reign over the entire castle!"

Lily rolled her eyes at her two best friends. "Potter? Your news?" She looked at him, raising her eyebrows a bit.

"I'm Head Boy." He said simply, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You are?" Caroline's jaw dropped.

"A Marauder, Head Boy?" Sirius's eyes widened. "Dumbledore must be off his rocker!"

"Congratulations, mate." Remus said kindly, shaking James's hand.

Olivia ran into James's arms. "Congratulations, Jamie!" She kissed him on both cheeks. "I'm so bloody proud of you." She said, laughing. "Your mum must be ecstatic."

James nodded during the embrace. "She definitely is." He said, holding Olivia tighter.

Caroline and Lily looked at each other, exchanging confused looks. What was going on here?

"Excuse me for a minute, I'm going to get some more. Anyone else want some?" Caroline gazed pointedly at Lily.

"Me." Lily stood up and grabbed the glasses of Remus and Sirius. James and Olivia she left alone, obliviously hugging.

The two girls basically ran into the kitchen, looking at each other with wide eyes. "What the bloody hell is going on in there?" Caroline asked as soon as they were inside.

"Damned if I know." Lily replied, shaking her head. "It's bloody strange."

"Are they dating, do you think?"

"Wouldn't Olivia have told us?"

"Or Sirius would have told me…" Caroline sighed. "Merlin, I don't even know what's going on. It's bloody odd."

"I always thought Ollie and James were like siblings?"

"So did I… maybe they're just very close siblings?" Caroline suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Jealous?" Caroline winked at Lily.

"Of what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I do not know what."

"OLIVIA AND JAMES!" Caroline practically shouted.

"Of course not! What would I be jealous of?"

"That Olivia is getting it on with the boy you happen to be crushing on?"

"I am so not crushing on Potter." Lily retorted, downing some of her margarita.

"Yes, you are." Caroline replied simply. "Let's go back though. We'll have plenty of time to continue this argument, later."

Lily sighed but followed her best friend out of the kitchen and into the small living room, where James and Olivia had stopped hugging each other but were seated in a very close proximity, with James's arm resting around Olivia's shoulders.

"Everything alright, love?" Sirius asked Caroline as she handed him his drink.

"Just fine." Caroline replied before turning towards James and Olivia. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you both earlier but would you like some more margaritas?"

Olivia giggled. "Sure."

James nodded. "That'd be great."

"Let me do it, Caro. Sit down with Sirius a bit." Lily interjected, taking Olivia's glass from her.

"I'll help you," James said, taking his own glass in hand.

Lily didn't say anything but led the way back to the kitchen.

"Thanks." James said quietly.

"For what?" Lily felt confused. She really hadn't done anything worth gratitude.

"Saving me."

"From?"

"You know…"

"Um no?"

"Olivia."

Lily stepped back and looked at him. "What? I thought you two were dating or something. Isn't that why she's here?" She asked.

"No… I thought you invited her…" James shook his handsome head. "Sirius didn't mention her being here but I thought you and Caroline invited her."

"Definitely not." Lily sighed. "At least, I didn't."

James didn't say anything and silence came between them until Lily, in a flash of madness, broke in.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" She asked.

"Fairly, yes." James looked at her strangely. "I think I'd know if I was dating someone."

Lily blushed. What with him and making her blush? "It seems like you are." She continued, deciding to ignore the red that was taking its place on her normally light cheeks.

"Appearances can be misleading, Evans." James replied, a bit harshly Lily thought.

Lily bit her lip, for the millionth time that day, but said nothing. Grabbing Olivia's glass, she walked out of the room.

She didn't get far, though, as James's strong arm came and pulled her back. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you," she retorted, "and your little comments."

"We're in the middle of a bloody disagreement, Evans. You're just going to leave without defending your opinion?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Just like that?"

Lily shrugged. "Your love life, or lack thereof, is definitely not my problem."

"But you made it your concern by asking, didn't you? And now because I gave you an answer that you didn't like, you're just going to leave?"

"Yes."

"That's not how you resolve arguments, Evans."

"It is when it's an argument I have no point in caring about."

"So you don't care who I date?"

"Definitely not."

"Then why did you bother to ask?"

Lily paused for a minute, trying to regroup. "Because Olivia is my friend!"

"The bloody hell she is. I know you can't stand her just like I know you can't stand me."

"Well then you two should be perfect together then, united because that damned Lily hates your guts, right?" Lily shot back.

James just shook his head. He walked over to one of the chairs that stood near the counter and sat down, laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing about?" Lily cried.

"This argument… it's… it's… it's so stupid!" James laughed.

Lily stared at him. "You've got issues, Potter." She said.

"Can't we quit with the surnames yet?" He asked, pausing in his gales of laughter.

"Why? It's worked fairly well for the past six years."

"Because we're supposed to be growing up. You know, becoming adults?" James raised his right eyebrow. "But I suppose Saint Lily already is one, right?"

Lily glared at him. "What I am is none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go give Olivia her drink."

James looked at her and was sorely tempted by an idea. But no… he couldn't. Well more like he shouldn't… but maybe it'd work out? But it probably wouldn't. He really shouldn't… but he would.

James reached his hand to grab Lily again as she walked by him. He took the drink from her hand and pulled her close to him. And then, he kissed her.

'Merlin it felt fantastic to be kissing her,' he thought, 'this is so amazing!'

Lily melted into his embrace.

James shook the image away from his brain. He knew he couldn't, shouldn't do that. And he wouldn't. Not until she was ready.

Lily walked out of the kitchen without any kisses. She did, however, notice that something was going on in Potter's mind, which made her all the more eager to leave him.


	2. Hate? No way

The rest of the week passed by quickly, filled with preparations for the celebratory dinner. Caroline, Sirius, Remus, and James had all RSVP'd the affirmative, they were definitely attending. This pleased Mrs. Evans to no end. She was busy cooking up a storm and no matter how many times Lily offered to use magic to make life easier for her mother, she was rejected: Mrs. Evans was doing this the normal way.

Petunia basically ignored Lily's existence. She left the house in the early afternoon and returned in the early morning. She slept from dawn until noon, where she again left to meet up with her boyfriend, Vernon.

Lily spent the days equally excited and dreading the dinner party. She didn't mind her parents meeting the boys and Caroline they already knew. No, it was more seeing James again that drove her mad with excitement and horror. She was shocked at her eagerness to see him again, to argue with him. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

"Darling, come help me set the table, please." Mrs. Evans said cheerfully, coming out from the kitchen in a motherly blue cocktail dress covered by a bright green apron.

Lilly smiled at her and grabbed the stack of yellow plates her mother had especially set out. She walked outside to the porch where her father had set up a table that her mother had covered with a pretty blue table cloth. She was in a white cocktail dress her mother had bought especially for the occasion.

"You look beautiful, Mum." She said as she arranged the plates.

"Thank you, darling." Her mother smiled at her. "You look absolutely stunning yourself."

Lily grinned back. "Thanks. I absolutely love this dress, Mum. Thank you sooo much for it."

Her mother beamed. "You earned it, Lily. You've worked so hard at Hogwarts and we're so proud of you."

Lily placed the final plate on the table and walked around it to hug Mrs. Evans. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, darling." They embraced for a moment more before Mrs. Evans glanced at her watch. "Oh mercy me, it's almost time! How did you say they were arriving again?"

Lily shrugged, practically shrugging herself out of her strapless white dress. Giggling, she made a mental note to avoid that tonight. "Apparating, Mum. Caro told me that she and Sirius would come together and wait for Remus and Potter."

"Lily darling, can't you just call him James?" Her mother asked as she walked back into the house.

"I can't. Trust me, Mum. You'll see tonight." Lily said knowingly, her good mood darkening at the thought of Potter.

"Don't be silly, darling. I'm sure he'll be delightful." Her mother disappeared and all Lily could hear was her calling her sister. "Petunia! Petunia darling! It's almost time for dinner!"

"Fine!" Lily heard her sister shout. "I'm COMING!"

Lily rolled her eyes as she walked back into the house. As Petunia climbed slowly down the steps in a pale green dress that really did nothing for her features except accentuate the horse-like face she had, the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Mrs. Evans called out, as though no one could hear the bell. She was carrying a platter filled with champagne glasses outside. Mr. Evans was at the barbeque he had set up that afternoon, in a blue button down shirt with khaki pants. "You look wonderful, darling." Lily heard her mother tell her father.

Lily walked towards the door as quickly as her white high heels would let her, a smile upon her face to prepare for the sight of her friends.

"Hey! I'm so glad you could…" She faltered as she saw who was standing at her door.

It was quite possibly the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen in her life. He had shining blue eyes that were definitely kind but somewhat obscured by the locks of jet black hair that fell into it messily. He wore a pair of khaki pants like her father's with a sky blue shirt. Behind him stood two amazing looking parents but Lily couldn't take her eyes off of him and his muscles. In one of his definitely muscular hands he held a single white lily. "For you," he said, presenting it to her quite gallantly.

"Tha… tha… thank you…" She stammered, feeling the red sneak onto her cheeks. "It's beautiful."

He just smiled at her. "You look great, Evans."

The use of her surname snapped her back onto earth. "Thanks Potter. You don't look too bad yourself." She replied, smiling. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm Lily Evans."

Mr. Potter, whom James was the spitting image of, stepped forward to shake her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mrs. Potter walked up to her and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Lily. I've heard so much about you!" She whispered but not quietly enough. Over Mrs. Potter's shoulder, she saw James blushing.

"Come on in," Lily said with a bright smile.

They followed her into the house, where Lily showed his parents outside and James stayed behind. He waited for a moment and as Lily entered back into the house, so did Petunia.

Even though Petunia knew he was magic, she couldn't help swooning a bit at how amazing he looked. "Why hellooo." She said slowly, smiling at him.

"I'm James Potter." He told her.

"Petunia Evans."

"Soon to be Petunia Dursely." Lily didn't know why she added that bit.

"Engaged?" James asked gallantly.

Petunia giggled. "Oh no. Not yet."

James just smiled at her before turning to Lily. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lily shook her head, sending a cascade of the hair she had spent an hour putting up down. "Bloody hair," she muttered, "never stays up."

James didn't bother to tell her he thought she looked infinitely more amazing with it down, if it was possible.

The doorbell rang again and Petunia did the honors this time, escorting Remus, Sirius, and Caroline into the house with a surprised look upon her face. It was obvious she hadn't thought Lily's friends would've been so good-looking.

"Everyone, this is my sister Petunia." Lily smiled at her sister, who glared back. "Petunia, these are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Caroline Pruitt, my friends from school."

"Nice to meet you," Remus said with a wide smile at Petunia.

"The pleasure is all mine," Petunia replied in a flirtatious voice, "trust me."

Lily rolled her eyes but refrained from commenting as she led her friends and sister outside onto the porch. "Mum, Dad, these are my friends." She said as she neared them.

"Oh hello darlings! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Mrs. Evans greeted each one happily, pausing for a brief extra second in hugging James. She looked at him and smiled. She knew why Lily supposedly hated him now.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs. Evans." Caroline said, hugging her friend's mother tightly.

"Oh darling, you know you're always welcome here." Mrs. Evans smiled upon the orphaned girl.

"Thanks." Caroline hugged her again before going over to help Lily pass out the champagne.

Mr. Evans took a break from his post at the barbeque to walk over and take a glass of champagne. "As everyone knows," he began, "this dinner is a celebratory one for both James and Lily. We're quite proud of them for becoming the Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts!"

Mr. Potter reached over and held his wife's hand as the champagne was lifted into the air and toasted. "Three cheers for Lily and James!" He called out.

Lily glanced at James, who was grinning at his parents.

"Well now, let's eat!" Mrs. Evans said, passing out the food.

Dinner conversation went smoothly, not the least bit stilted. Mr. and Mrs. Potter entertained them all with stories of the Marauders (as James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter called themselves). In turn, Mr. Evans told a few comedic memories about Lily when she first discovered she was magic.

Sirius, Remus, and Caroline had left at nine, begging off more champagne for the traveling they had to do. Remus had to meet with his parents that night and Caroline and Sirius were in the process of doing something, though no one knew what.

Everyone was laughing long into the evening, much longer than even Lily had expected. She was also surprised at how much her parents liked James's and how amazingly the foursome got along.

At midnight, Mr. Potter cleared his throat. "I'm afraid the time has come for us to go," he said sadly.

"You must come visit us, Amy." Mrs. Potter said to Mrs. Evans. "All of you! Lily can show you how to get there the Muggle way. We'd be delighted to have you."

Mrs. Evans smiled back at her. "I'd love to, Philena."

"Then you must." Mrs. Potter replied before turning to Lily, "It was a treat to finally meet you, infamous Lily."

Luckily for Lily and James, it was dark outside and no one could see them blushing. "Likewise," she answered, hugging her.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were escorted by Lily's parents into the house for some coffee since, as adults, they couldn't decide about leaving, leaving James and Lily behind in the backyard. Petunia had retired ages ago, citing a date with Vernon as her excuse.

"That went well," James said.

Lily walked over to the swing that hung beneath an oak tree, the only one in the neighborhood before replying. "Yes, it did, didn't it?"

"Our parents seem to have hit it off."

"Yeah." Lily began swinging, kicking her off her white high heels.

One zoomed past James's head and out of reflex, he caught it. "Too bad we haven't."

"What?"

"You hate me, as been demonstrated an infinite amount of times."

"Oh yeah." Lily looked up at the sky.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward pause which Lily knew she was the cause of. "I don't hate you," she said to fill it.

"You don't?" James asked, an amused tone filling his voice.

"Nope." She swung higher. "I just don't particularly care for you." She teased.

"Oh well so long as it's not hate." James retorted, smiling at her.

"No hate, I promise." She paused for a moment. "Besides, you've gotten much better since fifth year."

"Have I?" James asked.

"Yes. You used to be absolutely horrid. Now I can talk to you."

James didn't say anything for a moment. "So I'm no longer horrid, eh?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She said, a smile creeping onto her face.

"That's good, I guess. What am I?"

"You're James Potter, of course!"

James laughed. "I know my name, thanks."

"And I hear your parents know mine." Lily kicked higher and higher. "What's all that about anyway?"

James colored. "Um…"

"They know all about me, don't they?"

James nodded before remembering it was dark. "Yes."

Lily sighed. "I'm surprised they don't hate me after the way I treated you."

"Well… I didn't only tell them about all the rejection. I told them good too."

"Rejection? What rejection?"

"All the times I asked you out and you said no? What do you think that is?" He asked disbelievingly.

"A prank?" Lily suggested.

"Uh no. That was rejection. It began as a prank, sure, but I really like you, Lil—Evans." He shrugged in the dark. "Doesn't matter much though, does it?"

Lily bit her lip, again. She really needed to break that habit. "I can't believe you actually liked me." She said.

"Yeah well, I do."

"Oh. Well. Um." Lily noticed the present tense in his sentence but didn't know what to say to it.

"Don't worry about it."

"Who said I was, Potter?" Lily retorted.

"No one, obviously."

"Obviously." Lily mimicked his tone.

James sighed. "Why are you so bloody difficult? We'll be talking like actual people and then you have to go and ruin it."

"I ruin it?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Get off your high horse, Potter. You're the only one who infuriates me so."

"Likewise, Evans."

Lily glared in the darkness at his figure, allowing the silence to fill the air again. She waited a few minutes before speaking again. "I really am awful, aren't I?" She asked contritely. "I cause all these messes."

James smiled. "It's not just you, I promise. It's my fault too."

"Truce?" She asked, getting off the swing and offering her hand to him.

James sighed inwardly. If only he could take that hand and change it into a hug or a kiss. "Truce." He said outwardly, grinning widely.

"Thanks Pot—James."

"No problem, Lily."

They parted that day as friends, somewhat.


	3. Boyfriend Stealer of Evil StepSisters

_My darling dearest Lily flower,_

_I will miss you so much more than words can express but I know it's for the best. Petunia and Daddy are writing to you separately so I can tell you everything I want to._

_My precious daughter, you make me so proud. You're such a beautiful and wonderful girl and I am so blessed to have you as mine. I look at you and I can't believe that God blessed me with such an amazing girl._

_I know that you are a kind, sweet, caring, intelligent, beautiful, and wonderful girl. I also know, however, that you "hate" James Potter. Darling, this boy loves you and not in the puppy-love sense. He honestly, truthfully cares for you so dearly that I can't bear to see it sometimes. It makes me so sad to know my daughter's growing up; and yet happy knowing that someone loves you nearly as much we do._

_Darling Lily flower, people usually get only one shot at love. I've spent enough time at the Potter Manor to know how much James cares for you. And darling, I really believe you feel the same for him. I know you think you can't stand him but at least, darling, give him a chance. For your mummy. ___

_You know I only want what's truly best for you and I wish for only your happiness, health, and safety. The rest will come if those are secured. You are such an amazing girl and I know how much James Potter cares for you. I'm not suggesting running into his arms and confessing love and perhaps I'm meddling but I can't help it, darling._

_I love you so much more than words can express. You are a fixture of joy in my life, providing me with that little smile you have. Your pretty green eyes and shining red hair only cover the outside of such a wonderfully complex woman._

_I love you, Lily Catherine Evans, so much._

_Yours forever in love,_

_Amy Evans_

Tears fell onto the parchment as Lily sat in the Head's Train Compartment all alone on September 1st. Caroline and Sirius were to meet her there in after she and James were situated and had met with the prefects. James was walking the corridors at the moment, calling all prefects and probably hexing the oblivion out of Severus Snape, his worst enemy.

As the train had left the station, Lily had gazed through the window at her mother and father, standing beside the Potters, their new best friends. Lily lost track of all the evenings her parents were at the Potters and vice versa. She had spent so much time there, in fact, that she and James had developed a bit of a tolerance, if not actual friendship. Because of that newfound kinship Lily could no longer deny how cruel she had been to James Potter. Her mother's letter drove the point home. She knew James still had a crush on her, though she didn't believe it was nearly as serious as her mother made it out to be. James had almost moved on, or so she believed. There had been so many visitors of the female variety that it was impossible to imagine him lusting after her when he had so many beautiful girls wanting him. Some of the girls were so stunning to look at that Lily couldn't believe they were real. They honestly belonged in magazines of some sort.

"Hi Lily." A voice interrupted Lily's memories of watching with a small feeling of envy as tiny bikini-clad girls slid down the slides attached to the Olympic sized pool the Potters owned.

"Oh hi James." Lily answered, glancing at him. It was hard not to realize how gorgeous James was, even though she saw him almost every day since July.

"The prefects should be here in a few minutes. Any ideas on what we're meant to tell them?" He sat down beside her, glancing at the parchment she held but turning away once he saw writing.

Lily shuffled the papers away, folding her mother's letter and placing it in her bag. "McGonagall left this." She passed him a page filled with instructions.

"Alright… let's get the show on the road!" He grinned at her, stretching his arm out behind her.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say anything. Taking her silence for acceptance, James smiled.

"What are you doing, James?" Lily asked as his hand inched toward her shoulder.

James merely shrugged, sending his arm further down to her shoulder. "Stretching, Lily."

Lily didn't bother to reply since the prefects had begun to enter. "Hello everyone," she began once everyone was seated, "James and I wanted to tell you a few things before the year begins…" she trailed off when she saw James fidgeting. "Do you have something to add?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"Well I just wanted to congratulate everyone on becoming prefects. It's a pretty big deal, even though I was never one." James grinned at the students assembled before him. "Was everyone's summer alright?"

Everyone nodded and Lily bit her lip. That was definitely becoming one of her bad habits. She'd have to give it up for Lent.

"Great. Okay, so as Lily was saying, we have some information we have to give you guys before the year begins." James began reading off of McGonagall's paper as Lily looked at him in amazement. He was actually doing things properly.

As he finished the list, James looked over at Lily. "Anything to add, Miss Head Girl?"

Lily shook her head. "You've covered it well."

James thought someone had lifted a boulder off of his shoulders when she smiled at him. He was worried she'd be upset with him for stealing her thunder or something. Instead, here he was being rewarded for being too stupid to stop talking. When he first began he had just wanted to say hello and make everyone look at him, sitting there with his arm almost around Lily Evans, but then he was on a roll, talking about what they were supposed to do.

"Well mates, I suppose you'll just have to patrol the corridors. I know that's no fun so I think we'll do it so everyone patrols once an hour for ten minutes. Prefects from each year and house meet up. Alright, dismissed." James clapped his hands. "I've always wanted to do that." He confessed to the others.

The girls laughed in appreciation while some guys joined in. Others merely glared at James, wishing Hogwarts' Golden Boy death by a ghastly potion.

Lily looked over at the girls who were ogling James, completing for his attention. He didn't seem to notice as the girls left, each one hiking her school skirt up as far as she could without being called a name. Once they all left, she turned to him. "How do you ignore them?" She asked.

"Ignore who?" He looked at her.

"The girls!"

"What girls?"

"The ones who are sitting there praying for you to notice them! They're hiking their little skirts up and smiling at you. Of course the moment I began to talk they glared daggers but while you were talking, Merlin they were in love."

James shrugged. "How do you deal with all the boys sitting there staring at you?"

"Excuse me?"

"The boys. The ones who are staring at you while you talked. One even shoved me on the way out, pushing me away from you. I suppose he was green with envy."

Lily laughed. "Green with envy at what?" She asked.

"At me, sitting there with my arm almost around you."

Lily laughed again. James loved hearing it but he hated the words she said next. "Of you and me? Bloody hell, he must have an overactive imagination!"

James didn't reply, choosing instead to gaze out the window. When he saw that Lily had occupied herself with a book, he stealthily slid his arm away. Every time it looked like he was gaining ground Lily shut him down.

Lily had opened her book but wasn't reading it. Instead she was observing James's forlorn expression. Was it possible that the look of sadness was because of her?

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, James." She said quietly.

"Mean what?"

"The you and me thing."

"Oh."

"I only meant that it's a bit soon to be assuming. I mean, we've only gone from hating each other…"

"You mean you hating me," interrupted James.

"Technicalities." Lily sighed, "but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

James rolled his eyes. "Merlin no. No offense Lily but there's no shortage of girls who want to date me, bad though that may sound."

Lily nodded. "I know, I saw them at your house. They were bloody gorgeous."

James felt his heart jump a bit. Was that a note of jealousy he heard? "Yeah, they definitely were."

"Who were they all?"

"They were the girls who lived a few blocks down, in an apartment complex. We met ages ago and they've loved the pool."

"I bet it's not just the pool they loved," Lily muttered.

"What was that?" James asked, pretending not to have heard.

"I loved the pool too." Lily corrected herself. "It's a very nice pool."

"Yeah, it is."

Lily paused. "So you're naïve enough to believe they only wanted to swim?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"No. I know they had crushes on me. I dated a few of them."

"Really? Which ones?"

James looked down at his hand and began ticking them off, one by one. "First there was Camille—that brunette, remember—and then I dated Leona Wilder but that was only for a few days. After Leona I went out with Maura, the feisty Irish girl. Maura and then Catherine and then Rachael. Rachael and I dated right before the thing at Sirius and Caroline's. I broke it off right before then."

"Why'd you break it off?" Lily asked.

"Personal reasons." James gazed over at the window.

"Come on, James. We're supposed to be building our friendship! Tell me!" Lily smiled at him winningly. "I won't tell a soul except maybe Caroline, who I'm sure knows."

James shook his head. "Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes!"

James sighed. "It was because of you." He said quietly.

"Me? How? You had no idea I'd show up at Caroline's!"

"No but I kept thinking about you instead of Rachael and much as I liked her, I knew I liked you more. It wasn't fair to lead her on like that so I broke it off with her."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

James looked at her closely. "I'm not trying to guilt-trip you but you asked."

Lily nodded. "I know. I wanted to know. I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"It kind of is. Because basically Lily, I have these damn feelings for you that don't seem to be going away. Stupid as it may sound, I've liked you since our first year, when I put snails in your bed. I've always liked you and the girls I've dated were only attempts to get over you. I understand that you don't feel the same, Merlin I've even learned to accept that you'll never like me back. I get that you don't want to date me, that's why I haven't asked you out lately. But I think I want to know one thing. Why not?"

Lily turned to face him. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, no longer mocking or laughing. "Why not? Because it always felt like a contest, a prize you wanted until you got it and then you'd throw it away. I've no need for someone who wants a trophy girlfriend, someone to look pretty on their arm and laugh at their jokes. That's what I'd be to you, James, a trophy girl. You'd have the prize, the most coveted good. Merlin only knows why people want to date me but I'm not going to be a medal someone can show off."

"You wouldn't be a trophy, Lily. I mean you would. But not in a bad sense. You probably won't believe me when I tell you I think I love you but that's alright. I'm okay with all of this. I don't even know why I'm bringing it up." But that was a lie. He knew why. He wanted to hear it, maybe hearing why could bring healing and the ability to move on.

Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes so she blinked them like mad. "It's not your fault, James. I just don't know what I want and I'm not sure of anything yet. I'm sorry I'm so awful but I just don't know what to do."

"Date me." He said simply.

'I can't, yet."

"Why not?"

Lily thought for a moment. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Rejection."

"How do you think I've felt every day since fifth year?"

"Awful?" Lily felt smaller than she ever had in her life. She was truly scum, the worst of the worst.

"Right on one. But really, it's alright. I'm okay with it now. I've made peace with your rejection."

"Must you call it that?"

"What?"

"Rejection."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's real."

Lily looked at him for a moment and then took his hand. "Slowly. Let's move slowly. Friends first. I don't know what can come of it but maybe, maybe, no promises but maybe, we'll date someday."

James smiled at her. "That's all I ask. Friendship is enough, for now."

Lily squeezed his hand gently before letting go. "Thank you, James." She said quietly.

"No problem, Lily."

The steady movements of the train soon sent Lily to sleep, lulling her like a familiar childhood song. The only problem with the train was that it pushed her unconscious self onto James, who held her willingly. He placed her head upon his shoulder and draped an arm around her waist to keep her from flying about. Closing his eyes, he too fell asleep.

"Uh oh! Look at the Head Boy and Girl, sleeping on the job!" A teasing voice called out.

Lily started and was surprised to find herself lying in James's arms, her head on his shoulder. She looked up and screamed.

"Pippa!" Lily threw herself onto her other best friend, whom she hadn't seen nor spoken to since school ended.

"Lily!" They hugged tightly before releasing each other and grinning. "Merlin I've miss you!"

"You're telling me! It's as if you had disappeared off of the edge of the world!"

Pippa laughed. "No silly, I was in the States. I was visiting my mother and her hubby. Terribly awkward for the first few days, they've got so many children it's mad. They had horses though."

Lily hugged her again. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise." After their hug, Pippa smiled at James. "How've you been, Mr. Potter?" She asked, smiling.

"Bloody brilliant, Miss Frigg." The two embraced and at the end, Pippa sat down beside Lily.

"Is Caroline anywhere nearby?" Pippa asked.

"She's off with Sirius. They'll meet us here around three." Lily replied.

"Fantastic. I've missed you two so much."

"I know! So tell me about your summer!"

"It was bloody amazing." Pippa laughed. You wouldn't believe how gorgeous those boys were!"

"Your new siblings?" James looked bemused. "Incest much?"

Pippa shook her head and playfully slapped him on the knee. "Loser. No! I meant the boyfriends of my new sisters."

"Home wrecker!" He said teasingly. "How did they deal with you upstaging them?"

Pippa laughed. "Who knows? I didn't really care to see. I wouldn't have messed with the boys if they weren't such bitches to me in the first place." She explained, shrugging. "It really wasn't my fault."

"Oh yes, Saint Pippa, boyfriend-stealer of the evil step-sisters." James replied with a grin.

They continued their banter, laughing, as the train drove towards their school and the final school year.


	4. Both Stared Pointedly Ahead

"I have sooo much to tell you guys!" Pippa exclaimed, lying down on the four-poster bed she called her own, "I had the most interesting summer ever."

"Really now? Do tell." Caroline spread herself out across the wooden floorboards.

"Well," Pippa began, "you know my step-mom and my dad are Muggles and moved to Paris a few weeks after I got accepted into Hogwarts. They've lived there for like seven years now and all of my sisters speak French along with my parents except for me. But of course guess where I'm supposed to spend my summer holiday? But I digress.

"I got there by taking a plane after going onboard the Hogwarts Express home. Talk about a bloody boring plane ride. The only good thing was that I had my wand on me so I amused myself by sitting in the in-flight bathroom and changing my hair color and face. At one point in time I had hot pink hair and green eyes. I looked hot!" She laughed for a moment, pausing in her story. "Anyways, it took so long to get to Paris but once I did, I'll admit I fell in love with the city. It's such a great place to go. And I was even excited to see my sisters and parents. I mean for Merlin's sake, I did miss them! So I got to the airport and my sisters picked me up and all I heard was French! And I could tell they were talking about me because they were definitely staring at my clothes, which were normal Muggle clothes by then so I have no idea what their problem was.

"Well I got to our apartment in the suburbs of Paris and went into the room I share with my younger sister, Liana. She's almost fifteen and a lot taller and skinnier than me. But I digress. I basically crashed into my bed and slept until 4 the next day! I know, I know, what's wrong with me?

"So the next day, the second day I'm in Paris, I went to the metro station to buy a ticket and I spent the day gazing at the Eiffel Tower. I found this amazing little café where I had a salad but that's the boring bit.

"I went to a strip club with my older sister, Christiana, and it was sooo much fun. I swear, the guys were so gorgeous! Of course they only spoke French and were of no use to me, at all! Anyway, I had such a blast there but the next day I was forced to accompany Christiana to some party. No one bothered to talk to me and I saw this girl who like opened her mouth really wide and I swear I've never seen a bigger jaw in my life! It was absolutely terrifying." Pippa laughed. "Totally awful. But I digress. The party completely bombed and I hated being there so I snuck outside, leaving Christiana a note telling her I'd find my own way home. Well there I am, at one o'clock in the morning sitting on a curb in front of Christiana's friend's apartment when I hear someone call my name. I turned around and guess who I saw!"

"Who?" Caroline asked, getting involved in the story. Lily nodded her head, eager to find out who their friend's benefactor was.

"I turned around a few times to see who it was but they were standing in the shadows. 'Um hello?' I said reallyyy cautiously.

"'Pippa! How've you been?' they answered.

"'Wonderful… I'd be even better if I knew who you were.' I tried turning around again.

"'Merlin Pip, it's me! Charles!' he said, coming out from the shadows.

"It turns out that he was on holiday there for a few days and super excited to see me. He was on Sirius's motorcycle and he took me for a lap around Paris, driving me far, far away! I swear I've never been so happy to see someone in my life! And then we spent the night together, all implications occurring." Pippa smiled serenely at her friends. "Definitely the best night."

"You and Charles?" Lily squealed. "Holy crap!"

"Trust me girls, it was amazing." Pippa winked. "That boy sure knows what he's doing!"

Caroline grinned. "So you're the mystery girl Charles has been mooning over!"

Pippa bowed her head and smiled. "That's me," she said.

"Nicely done, Pip." Lily stood up to give her friend a hug. "Charles is a great guy."

"We're not dating, Lily. We hooked up once… or twice… or half a dozen… or so many I actually lost count!" Pippa giggled.

"Was he your first?" Caroline asked.

Pippa nodded. "Definitely. I was his too. It was a lot of fun. We've been meeting up all summer. He even met my mom and her hubby in the States. After seeing him in Paris, I left when he did. He had to go to some place with his parents and I actually wanted to see my mom and her cluster of brats. Yes, I know that sounds harsh but I did steal one girl's boyfriend because she tried to steal Charles. Charles knew, of course, what I was doing so he definitely wasn't upset with me. Mom and Hubby have eight girls together, did you know that? No boys. Absolutely awful. None are my real sisters, who spoke only in French, and a few are just Hubby's and the rest are Mom and Hubby's together. Sickening."

"So you didn't get pregnant, did you?" Caroline asked again, looking at her friend's teensy waist.

"Nooo, no way! Charles and I were very careful. We both know we're not ready to be parents, much as I like him." Pippa grinned. "We're kind of dating but not quite? I don't know really. It's complicated. We both know we like each other but there's a bit of a problem with what we can and can't do because of the whole you-know…" She trailed off, giving Caroline and Lily a knowing look before shutting up as the door to their five-person bedroom opened.

"Hullo girls! Missed you loads!" Adele Thompson sang out, placing her bags upon her bed. "Summer's were brilliant, I assume?"

"Absolutely." Lily grinned at her. She adored Adele's cheerfulness and semi-flighty personality. "How was yours?"

Adele shrugged. "The same old. Only thing different is that I had to go flat searching. If any of you are looking for a roommate for after graduation, talk to me! I found the perfect flat but the rent I can't afford on my own." She sighed for a moment. "It's lovely though."

"Where's it at?" Pippa asked, looking at her. "I might need a place after graduation."

"It's in Hogsmeade! I wanted to be near the magical world since I plan on opening a shop." Adele smiled widely. "It'll be a dress shop!"

"That sounds bloody brilliant. I'm considering opening a tavern. We could open them together!" Pippa lent against her pillows. "I can't believe we're almost eighteen," she said quietly.

"Neither can I. It feels like just yesterday we were teensy eleven year-olds. Have you seen them lately? They're tiny!" Lily sighed. "It's so strange to be so old."

"You're telling me?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've already moved in with Sirius and things are, pardon the pun, getting extremely serious. I mean, we're talking house and kids!"

"Wow." Adele shook her short blonde bob. "I can't believe it."

"I know." Lily bit her lip for the eighth time that day before changing the subject. "Has anyone seen Charlotte?"

"She's off with Liam. She's completely mad about him!" Adele explained. "I spent a few weeks this summer with the two and it's so sickening! They're love-sick!"

Lily laughed and prodded Caroline. "How do you think she and Sirius are?"

"What about Lily and James?" Caroline retorted.

"Woah. Lily and James?" Adele's pretty blue eyes widened in shock. "No way."

"Exactly, no way!" Lily glared at Caroline. "I'm not dating him!"

"Who said anything about dating, Lily? I just said you two were love-sick." Caroline replied.

"Um no. We're not. We're JUST friends."

"Sure. Yeah. Okay." As Caroline rolled her eyes, Lily flipped over on her bed and pulled close the hangings. There was no sense in losing sleep over Caroline's silly ideas, was there?

The following morning the five girls (Charlotte had finally come in near dawn) walked downstairs in their black Gryffindor robes with their pointed black hats and innocent smiles. Lily had her Head Girl badge pinned to the front of her robe.

"Good morning ladies!" Sirius called out while wrapping Caroline in a tight hug.

"Good morning," all but Caroline chorused back, sitting down upon the benches that stood alongside huge tables filled to the brim with food.

"I love Hogwarts at breakfast." Sirius said after he finished his hug. He grabbed a muffin off of a plate and began to chow down. He sat in between Caroline and Lily, without his Marauding friends.

"Where are James and Remus?" Pippa asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

Sirius chewed for a moment before replying. "Remus woke up late and James went off with some girl around the time we made it to the Great Hall. Works fast, that one." He muttered.

Lily's stomach did a little flip-flop. Some girl? What had happened to the pining he had confessed to the day before?

Caroline rolled her eyes at Sirius. "You, my love," she began, "never get anything right. James did not go off with i some girl /i but in fact with his mother's best friend's daughter, Evelina, a FIRST YEAR for crying out loud."

Sirius shrugged. "Perhaps you're right?" He said before shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. "Mhmm delicious!" He cried with his mouth full.

Caroline didn't bother to reply, opting instead to grab the schedule Professor McGonagall held before her. "Double Transfiguration at ten? We've got to hurry!" She said, standing up quickly. "I need to go over my notes from last year. Merlin knows I've forgotten nearly everything!"

"You'll be fine, Caro." Sirius said soothingly. "Don't worry."

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "Trust me, I need to worry. I am a complete dunce at Transfiguration!"

"Then go study, silly!" Sirius teased before sobering up. "Listen Caro, you'll be fine. Go review your notes if it'll make you feel better but I really believe you'll be amazing, like always."

Caroline gave him a quick peck on the cheek for his inspirational speech and left the table with Adele, who wanted to review, and Charlotte, who wanted to find her boyfriend.

Pippa exited too, a few moments after them, in search of Charles. Of course she didn't admit to that, merely stating she had some things she had to do before class.

"Lily, I've been meaning to talk to you." Sirius said gravely.

"About what and since when?" She replied.

"A best mate of mine and since last night." He looked down at his plate. "Prongs and I had a talk about you yesterday and your conversation. I think you shouldn't date him, Lily."

"Why not?" She asked curiously. "He's your best mate, isn't he?"

"That's why, Lily. Nothing against you but I think that you'd date him out of pity or to just be done with it. He really likes you and for you to date and drop him, well, it'd probably break him. So I can't tell you I think you two should date if it wouldn't be a serious relationship. He can't take it, Lily. It'd break his heart." Sirius looked at her without a smile. It was the first time she'd ever seen him that serious. It was also the first time she was truly speechless.

Glancing at Lily's face, Sirius smiled faintly and continued. "Lily, you're a great girl and I think the world of you. You're Caroline's best friend and my best mate obviously thinks you're amazing so I know you are. I just can't see James hurt like that. If and when you date him, I need your word, no not that—it's too light… I need your oath that you will truly be with him not out of pity but because of love or like or whatever."

Lily nodded silently.

"I don't want you to hate me for this…" Sirius trailed off for a moment. "I just think it needed to be said. I'm sorry if it's hurting your feelings, Lils."

Lily gained her voice back. "You're an amazing friend, Sirius." She said quietly. "James and Caroline are lucky."

"You're my friend too, Lily. One of my best."

"Likewise, Sirius." She smiled at him, appreciating the complexities that created him. He had his share of hardships with his purist family.

Sirius finished his meal quickly after their talk. "I'll see you in class, Lily." He said, smiling at her.

She sat alone in the middle of the table, surrounded by people laughing and complaining over schedules. She looked around and saw all sorts of people beckoning her over to sit with them, from the over-eager first years who had met her the night before to the cool and collected sixth years who were secretly thrilled at the idea of sitting with her. A few of the braver had tried to sit by her but she smiled and gently waved them away. She enjoyed her silence, her calm. It allowed her to think while sipping her usual mug of caramel coffee. Instead of having to entertain someone, she could entertain her thoughts and she had many of them. First and foremost was a sense of dread at the words Sirius had spoken, the amount of attachment James actually had towards her. Then there was another little grain of fear in her stomach for her seventh year, the year she completely grew up. She didn't know what to expect. The only career she even had in mind was to be an Auror but it was a hard field for anyone, especially a woman. If she wanted to have any children, which she definitely did, she'd have to find a proper balance. And of course there was the matter of a father for her children. Her two best friends were in love while she was alone, lacking a boyfriend or even a good old-fashioned crush. When she stopped to think about it, which she rarely did, her only crush as of late was a certain Head Boy named James Potter; but of course, she never thought of it.

James Potter sat outside beneath the Whomping Willow, which had taken to him ages ago from all the times he had crawled beneath her to enter a hideaway. He hid in the branches, watching other students mill by.

"Have you seen James Potter yet?" He heard one girl ask.

"I wish!" Another replied.

"Merlin, I know. He's so cute, Stacey. I've got such a crush on him!"

"Me too! But I hear he still fancies that Evans girl… Lily?" Stacey replied. "So unfortunately for us, Kat, we've got no luck."

James heard Kat sigh. "I know. And what sucks is that she's so gorgeous and nice I can't even hate her! I wish he fancied someone hate-able, like Marvis Caly. She's nice and hate-able."

James tuned out the rest of the girls' exchange, choosing instead to think about the girl they were jealous of, Lily Evans.

He wasn't sure what it was he liked so much about her. It wasn't that she was hard to get, there were plenty of girls who played hard to get and even better than she did. And it wasn't that she was so stunning. He'd seen girls prettier than her, smarter than her. He didn't know what about Lily caused his heart to beat faster or make him sound like a lovesick poet but whatever it was, it was strong. It pulled him in, sucking him into a vortex of baffling emotions that were further confused by her inability to hate him anymore. Each time he thought about her lack of hatred for him, he felt his spirits soar. Anything was possible.

Sirius was seated beside Caroline in the Transfiguration classroom. He wrote diligently upon a scrap of paper, trying to get the words right.

_Caroline,_

_Whose name my lips pronounce with pride_

_Who would have thought you would be mine?_

_I think of the future with joy inside_

_My heart so eagerly_

_You're the reason I laugh and smile_

_You're the girl who tamed the wild "me"_

_You're the one who knows how my feelings to rile_

_And yet without you I cannot imagine my life_

_And by the gods I'd be pleased to call you my wife_

_Consider this my wedding proposal, love_

_And send me your answer by winged dove._

_I love you something furious,_

_Your beloved Sirius_

He sighed. His poem was the best he could do, for now. Maybe it'd be best to consult Remus later?

Pippa glanced over at Charles, where he sat with his friends. Her hand subconsciously flew to her stomach, covering it slightly. He looked over at her and smiled, giving her a little wink and her heart flipped a little bit. Merlin he was so amazing.

James and Lily were beside each other, neither looking at the other. For Lily to look at James was the material of nightmares. For James to look at Lily was heartbreaking reality. Both stared pointedly ahead for the entire two hour class.


	5. Au Revoir

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall's usually sharp voice was extremely soft. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you."

Lily glanced up from table she was working at in the Gryffindor Common Room. She looked a bit surprised to see McGonagall looking so grim but thought nothing of it. She pushed back a strand of her hair which had fallen out of the ponytail her crimson ribbon had held up.

"Please wait for me near the exit," McGonagall said, sweeping past her and walking upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

Lily waited for a few minutes and watched McGonagall escort a confused looking James Potter. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was probably Head's business.

The three of them walked down the long corridors to Professor Dumbledore's office, where McGonagall covertly whispered the secret password (poppy seeds) and watched as the door slid open to reveal the moving staircase.

"He's waiting for you upstairs." She smiled at them faintly before leaving Lily and James on the steps.

"Wonder what this is all about." James muttered, leaning against the banister.

"Dunno." Lily replied. "But I was in the middle of her homework so if I don't have time to finish it…" she trailed off as they reached the top of the staircase.

James knocked once and the door opened to a very somber scene.

In Professor Dumbledore's office stood two Muggle policemen in uniform. Lily and James glanced at each other curiously as they waited for Dumbledore to address them.

"I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news," he began quietly. "Lily, James, I'm sorry to tell you that your parents died earlier tonight." Lily glanced at the calendar above Dumbledore's desk. September 11th. The day of her parents' death. The day of James's parents' death.

"How?" James asked, sinking into one of the plush armchairs.

"They were driving together, the foursome. I'm not sure where they were headed but a drunk driver hit their car, killing all four upon impact. The driver then escaped, leaving the car behind. Unfortunately, there is nothing to tie the car to a driver. However, these two police officers have assured me that they will do anything they can to find the driver." Dumbledore gazed at them over his half moon glasses. "I'm telling you this as accurately I can and I am very sorry for it."

Lily nodded as she stood before him, beside James.

James placed his hands over his face, shoulders shaking.

"When are the funerals?" Lily asked simply.

"September 13th. We will make all provisions for transportation." Dumbledore stood and gently placed his hands on their shoulders. "Would you like to stay here or in the infirmary or perhaps just leave on your own?"

Lily looked at him. "I'd like to leave."

Dumbledore nodded at her, his piercing blue eyes filled with unfathomable sadness.

Lily walked slowly out of the room and back to her own bedroom in Gryffindor Tower. She took out all of the letters her mother had written her since the one about James. Scooping them into a small leather bag, she walked out of the Tower and to a different tower, one she knew would be deserted.

_September 7th_

_Dearest Lily,_

_How are you, my darling? I hope you're feeling wonderful. I heard that it is frightfully chilly up north so I hope you're wearing a jacket every time you leave the castle! Daddy, Petunia, and I are all doing wonderfully. The weather here is still amazingly warm._

_Daddy and I are meeting with the Potters to go to the theatre soon! I'm so excited to see them again. Lately we haven't been able to talk because of work, both your father's and theirs. Philena told me all about the magical world, even the things you forgot to mention, darling. She's such a comfort to have. James's truly has a wonderful mother. His father, too, is quite fantastic. James Sr. is quite the gentleman, though he does enjoy his pranks a wee bit too much. He reminds me a lot of his son._

_Petunia and Vernon are still dating. It seems a proposal is in the air! I'm not quite sure I like Vernon but so long as he keeps my daughter happy and safe, I'm pleased for her. He loves her and she loves him, of this I am sure. And there couldn't have been a better suited couple._

_I'm sorry to hark upon this again, darling, but I do think you should give James a chance. I know you two spoke about dating (you told me and James told his mother so I have both sides of the story, darling) and I think it'd be a wonderful idea. However, if you don't then God forbid you date him. Do what pleases you, darling Lily._

_Speaking of the Lord, the Potters and we have recently begun attending Mass together. The Potters hadn't been in quite a while but have started attending again. Petunia and Vernon, however, refuse. I can only pray for them._

_Darling Lily, I love you so much. Be careful, be safe, have fun, and study hard._

_Your loving mother,_

_Amy Evans  
_

Lily bit her lip and tasted blood. She took out the next piece of paper.

_September 9th_

_Darling Lily,_

_How have you been, darling? Your letters please your father and me so much. Petunia hasn't been home lately so she hasn't read any of them but I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to read them!_

_Daddy's got a bit of a cold but he's doing alright. He's quite happy that he gets to relax at home instead of working those long hours at the bank. Well actually, I'm the one who's pleased! He'd rather be working!_

_Your classes sound fascinating this year. Professor Slughorn seems like an interesting character and I've always liked Professor McGonagall. She seems extremely logical._

_How are your friends? Sirius and Caroline are still dating, right darling? Pippa and Charles? Poor Remus needs a girl, doesn't he darling? James isn't seeing anyone, I know because Philena Potter told me. I adore that woman._

_Petunia and Vernon are officially engaged! Write your sister a note of congratulations, please darling. It'd mean the world to her._

_Supper's almost ready so I've got to run! I love you so much, darling!_

_Your loving mother,_

_Amy Evans _

She read the one she had received today.

_September 11th_

_Princess Lily!_

_Many congratulations on receiving the highest score in all of your classes so far! I am so proud of you, darling! You're such an inspiration, Lily!_

_Besides academically, I'm sure you're faring well. I get a teensy report from James's mother but it's nothing like your letters. His letters, according to his mother, are filled with tidbits about the pranks they plan on pulling. Philena Potter told me she isn't sure whether to let Dumbledore know ahead of time what they're planning! They've got such elaborate plans, it seems._

_Petunia and Vernon have set the wedding for January so you'll be able to attend! It'll be a small affair; the Potters are definitely invited along with your friends, Sirius and Caroline, and Remus, Pippa and Charles. It'd be wonderful if you brought a date but if you don't want to, it's alright. I'm just so pleased to see you! I miss my beautiful daughter so much!_

_The Potters have gotten us tickets to see Romeo and Juliet tonight. We're going to see the play with them, driving in our new car! I'm terribly excited. It's been ages since I've been to the theatre. I'm wearing Grandmother's fur stole and plan on looking divine!_

_I miss you more than I can express, darling. The house seems so empty without you, though you'd think after seven years I'd be used to this feeling of emptiness. I miss you so, with your cool logic and happy, smiling face. You're such an amazing girl, Lily, and I'm so proud to call myself your mother._

_I'm very sorry darling but I must run. I've got lunch simmering on the stove and it'll boil over (I'm making soup) if I don't go now! I love you!_

_Your loving mother,_

_Amy Evans_

_PS. Your father sends his love. XOXO _

Lily finished her final letter and brought her knees to her shoulders. Clenching her body, she gazed out the window at the vast emptiness outside in the sky. Somewhere in that empty abyss her parents were floating. Somewhere they were flying.

She felt beyond tears, beyond physical displays of sadness. She couldn't bring herself to cry, she could only look out onto the sky and see the twinkling stars.

She sat there for what seemed to be an eternity before she heard footsteps. Bracing herself, she prayed they'd leave.

"Lily?" a voice asked cautiously. "It's me, James."

Lily turned to face him. "I'm so sorry, James." She said, the words barely coming out.

"I'm sorry too, Lily." He sat down beside her. "They were happy though, together as a foursome."

Lily nodded. "I know. My mum wrote me about it all the time."

James smiled a little bit. "Mine too."

They sat in silence for a few moments, breathing in the air and the knowledge that they were now orphaned.

Slowly, Lily looked at James. She reached gently for his arm, which she placed around her shoulders. "Are you sure?" He whispered as she leaned into him, feeling the comfort of another body.

"Yes." She replied, placing his hands on hers.

James gazed down at her for a second before looking up again. "What's your favorite memory with them?" He asked.

"When I was six. We went to this absolutely amazing park, just the three of us. Petunia, my sister, had spent the night at a friend's and refused to come with us. We had a picnic in the park and then we lay on the grass for hours, looking up at the clouds and finding shapes. They told me that angels sat on those clouds." Lily closed her eyes, imagining it all. "Yours?"

"I was six too and my dad and I had just finished playing Quidditch. He had beaten me, badly, in the game and I was disappointed. He scooped me up onto his shoulders and we walked home from the pitch. My mum was standing in the kitchen when we walked in, only she wasn't alone. The entire English Quidditch team was there! Turns out my dad had told my mum how sad I'd been about it all and she called her friends, most of whom were married to Quidditch players! It was amazing." James smiled at the memory before continuing. "Damn it feels weird."

Lily nodded, "I can't believe they're gone," she said simply. "It feels surreal."

"I know. I miss them, though, so much."

"Me too."

James tightened his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I really truly am."

Lily looked at him. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. I introduced them! If it weren't for me, you'd still have your parents."

James shook his head. "Don't talk like that. Becoming friends with your parents made them ecstatic, Lily, and you know it."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know much anymore. My parents are dead. I can't cry. What the hell is wrong with me?"


	6. Live, Laugh, and Love

Rain poured down from the dark and gloomy clouds. The church was filled with songs sung in Latin, the rhythm oddly soothing. The old stained glass windows let through what little glimmers of light had managed to pass through the dreary clouds. Standing near the ancient dark wooden pews, leaning against the gray stone walls, Lily Evans didn't shed a single tear. It wasn't because she didn't want to cry or didn't feel sad. It was because the loneliness and the pain she felt surpassed any display of emotion. It hollowed out her insides, hardening her heart. She stood in her loose black dress with its conservative knee-length and her dark black tights that fit with her flat ballerina-type shoes. Her hair she had bundled into a tight ponytail and she clutched her small black handbag. She'd never worn so much black in her life. In fact, to pull away from the dreariness the black left upon her, she had placed a bright green belt around her loose-fitting dress. It was cinched at her waist and had brought a few looks of confusion and distaste but she didn't care. She needed color; she lived for it like her mother had.

James Potter stood beside her clad in his simple black suit. His eyes were wet as he gazed at the four wooden coffins lined up before the church. He and Lily had decided to bury their parents together, to save both money and pain at having to go through two funerals.

All too quickly the priest called for him to speak before the church in memory of his parents. As their only son and heir, he inherited everything and carried the burden of their loss alone.

James slowly walked up to the pulpit, fixing his black tie once he arrived there. His hands shook uncharacteristically, the bright shine in his blue eyes had dulled dramatically, and upon his handsome face were the outlines of the paths two tears had taken.

"Thank you all for coming here today…" he began quietly, his voice much more subdued than usual. "My pa…pa…parents would have appreciated it, seeing all of you here." He paused, his eyes filling with tears. "They were amazing people, Harry and Philena Potter. My dad and mum. I can't believe their gone…" he broke down. "I'm sorry, I just can't go on." He walked off of the pulpit, tears flowing freely, and took his place beside Lily again. She looked at him carefully and then reached out to squeeze his hand. He held it tightly as they watched Petunia step up to the pulpit next.

Petunia wore a short black dress that could have been interpreted as a bit too short and low cut. Her tights were black but just barely. Her shoes had heels that reached high but no one commented on it. Most people stared at her face, covered with make-up. It had the tendency to make her appear a bit comical at times.

"My parents told me to marry the man I love. I've chosen to marry Vernon Dursely, love of my life. He's guiding me along this awful path that I've never wanted to travel, with my sister and the loss of my parents. The wedding will still be held in January, however. Their presence will be much missed." Petunia spoke into the microphone, gazing at everyone and without missing a beat, she added, "now my sister wants to say a few words." Smiling a bit, Petunia walked down quickly and sat beside a huge beast of a man with blonde hair and a pink face.

Lily looked at James, surprised. However, she shocked herself by standing up and walking to the pulpit.

"My mum and dad were married twenty-five years ago last June. They loved each other, loved life, and loved us. Not a single day went by without my mother writing me a letter while I was at boarding school. Every single one of those letters I've kept, I reread them the day I was told by my headmaster about their death. In them I've found that the happiest she seemed was when she was with the Potters, when she was going out with them to dinner or even church. The friendship that grew between our families is amazing and pure and I'm proud of it. I'm proud of my parents and the Potters. They were all wonderful people, as James said. I can't believe they're gone but I feel better knowing that the four of them are in heaven, looking down on us and playing bridge." Lily smiled, her voice coming through strong and clear. "My mother had a quote she'd tell me when I was little. 'Live harder, laugh harder, and love harder than ever before.' That's what they're doing up there right now." Lily went over to James when she finished. She smiled at him gently and took his hand again. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

James nodded but didn't say a word. A few rows behind them, Caroline, Pippa, Sirius, Peter, and Remus sat clad in black. Tears had long ago filled their eyes and poured down their cheeks. Caroline cried for her surrogate parents, the one had taken her in after her own had died. Sirius cried for the same reason, only his parents were alive.

Lily and James watched the funeral Mass end and led the solemn procession towards the graveyard. As the dirt hit the coffins, Lily glanced up at the cloudy sky. There, in the brim of the darkest and heaviest cloud, rained down a small ray of pure and holy sunshine.

"Goodbye Mum, goodbye Dad." James whispered, bowing his head. "I love you."

Lily echoed his words, holding his hand again.

Together they walked away from the burial grounds, leaving behind their friends and parents.

After the funeral, Lily and James became inseparable. It wasn't even a question of their dating or not. It was simply understood. They walked around the castle, fulfilled their duties as Head Boy and Girl, and finished their homework, all in a cloud of surrealism. They held hands as they roamed the castle. Unfortunately, they also ignored their friends.

"Do you think they're alright?" Caroline asked Sirius as she sat on the couch beside him. The warm fire in the Gryffindor Common Room toasted them deliciously.

Sirius shook his head. "I think they will be though." He said, stroking her hand. "I'm sure it will be fine, Caro."

"I'm just so worried about them." She looked down at the flames. "I remember what it's like."

"I know, love. But we have to let them do this alone. Or together. We can't fix it."

"I wish we could." She leaned against Sirius.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Me too, Caro, me too."


	7. LeeLee Parker: Suineg

The weeks passed slowly but they did pass. Lily and James slowly accepted their newly orphaned status and rejoined the world of laughter and love. It was mid-October before Lily managed to laugh again. It was then that James was able to prank again.

"We've got to plan the Halloween Ball." Lily said, glancing at the list of duties she held in her hands. "McGonagall says we're to do something 'fresh'. Any ideas?" She asked the prefects.

Hannah Peck, a rather petite Hufflepuff, raised her hand. "We could do a costume ball. Like the kind Muggles have."

Lily nodded. "That would work. But should we do it themed?"

Another prefect, a seventh year Ravenclaw, spoke. "We could do a masquerade." He said, smiling at Lily.

He was rewarded with a grin back. "That sounds brilliant but what kind of masquerade? Think details, everyone. We have to plan out decorations, a menu, music, everything. Think fun but simple." She glanced at the Ravenclaw again. "I do like your idea, Gavin, but only if we can figure out how to either simplify it or make it more elaborate. We need details along with a grand idea."

Gavin grinned back. "Got it."

James glanced down at the list Lily held. "What about a couple's pairing? Something like we place the names of all the third-year and up girls in all the houses into a basket and have the boys pick one each. The boy would have to then find the girl and escort her. Of course we'd have to have a no-cheating spell but it could work." He looked at the prefects. "What do you think?"

Lily broke in before the others could speak. "I think it sounds bloody brilliant, James!" She said excitedly. "We could add in costumes that they'd have to wear! I'm sure we can think of 358 couples. Come on everyone, all you'll have to do is make a list of all the couples you can think of. Have them written down by the next meeting, okay? Ask your mates but don't tell them why until we get McGonagall to approve it." She smiled at everyone. "Meeting adjourned."

James laughed at the happy look upon Lily's face. "You're such a little girl, Lily." He said with a kind smile.

She looked at him and beamed right back. "Yes, I know. Start listing."

They sat for three hours making a list of all the possible couples they could have. At the end, Lily read them off.

"Adam and Eve."

"Annie Oakley and Frank Butler."

"Marc Antony and Cleopatra."

"Barbie and Ken."

"Dagwood Bumstead and Blondie Boopadoop."

"Donald and Daisy Duck."

"Elvis and Priscilla Presley."

"Frank Sinatra and Ava Gardner."

"Franklin D. and Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Fred and Wilma Flintstone."

"Frida Kahlo and Diego Rivera."

"George Burns and Gracie Allen."

"Gerald and Betty Ford."

"Gomez and Morticia Addams."

"Harold and Maude."

"Herman and Lilly Munster."

"Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall."

"John F. and Jackie Kennedy."

"John Lennon and Yoko Ono."

"John Smith and Pocahontas."

"June and Ward Cleaver."

"Lancelot and Guinevere."

"Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz."

"Marilyn Monroe and Arthur Miller."

"Mickey and Minnie Mouse."

"Napoleon and Josephine Bonaparte."

"Pebbles and Bam-Bam."

"Pierre and Marie Curie."

"Prince Ranier and Grace Kelly."

"Rhett and Scarlett Butler."

"Ringo Starr and Barbara Bach."

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Shirley Temple and John Agar."

"Spiderman and Mary Jane."

"Sonny Bono and Cher."

"Superman and Lois Lane."

"Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"Beauty and the Beast."

"The Little Mermaid and her Prince."

"Aladdin and Jasmine."

"Robin Hood and Maid Marion."

"That's 41." She said, looking at her list. "I think we should get first dibs. What do you say?"

"You don't plan on being in the box?" He asked curiously.

"Nope. I've got my date picked out. Hope he wasn't planning on choosing from it though." Lily smiled.

"He was. But he was going to cheat."

"He sounds like quite a scoundrel."

"And you sound like Scarlett O'Hara."

"Speaking of her, let's chose who we want to be!"

James looked at the list again. "Hm… I'm thinking along the lines of the Little Mermaid."

Lily laughed but didn't disagree. "Okay. Now let's get our friends together. Whom should we put Caro and Sirius as?"

"Rhett and Scarlett, easily."

"Pippa and Charles?" Pippa had gotten over her crush on Remus rather quickly and had begun dating a very intelligent Ravenclaw named Charles

"Prince Ranier and Grace Kelly."

"Now we just need a date for Remus."

"Sounds perfect." Lily giggled for a moment before sobering up. "Do you think it's alright if we tell the others that the Heads have to go together? We'll say McGonagall made us."

James nodded. "It'll be fine, Lily. Don't worry."

"I can't wait to see the looks on those girls' faces! They'll be crushed!"

"What about the boys?" They laughed again, enjoying their newfound kinship. It was comforting knowing that someone else felt the same way they did.

"Well I'm going to go… gotta study." Lily smiled at him before leaving James alone in the prefect's study.

James watched her leave, her hair swing around her petite waist, and leaned back against his chair. She was such a beautiful girl. He felt lucky to be whatever they were. He wasn't sure if they were dating or merely friends. They hadn't kissed, not once, but they held hands quite often and hugged nearly every night before bed. It wasn't completely platonic, hinting of a future romance. Mostly, it was a healing method.

After half an hour in the study alone, James got up and slowly left.

The leaves had started to fall, decorating Hogwarts with a stunning medley of colors. The Marauders, in all of their childlike amusement, held many a "leaf fight" beneath the trees that shaded the walkways. Lily, Pippa, and Caroline fought with them, with an additional player.

Lee-lee Parker was a very smart, very beautiful girl. She was exactly one year younger than Lily and lived exactly one floor below her in the Gryffindor Tower. Lee-lee was the only American at Hogwarts. Her parents were also American. The only reason Lee-lee had been allowed to attend Hogwarts was due to her grandfather, a very prominent American wizard, who had married an English witch a year before Lee-lee was sent to Hogwarts. The witch, who was named Marchella, pulled a few very well-connected strings and had Lee-lee admitted to Hogwarts.

She was quite unusual from all of the other sixth years. Not only was Lee-lee stunning to look at, her mind was awe-inspiring. Lee-lee had read the entire required reading list by the age of seven. She had managed to produce a full-blown Patronus by the age of eleven. By twelve, she was a registered Animagus. She was the youngest person to ever be actively recruited into becoming an Auror. She flew for the American Quidditch team, the Sterling Stars, since she turned fourteen. Her IQ, which her mother had insisted on testing, was 202. And yet, Lee-lee was a modest, kind, and fun-loving girl.

The girls in her year were quite envious of her and the boys had no idea what to make of this astounding creature. Because of this, Lee-lee had spent her first few years at Hogwarts in extreme solitude. She had logged many hours in the library, reading nearly all the books there. She even had a note permitting her to read any book in the Restricted Section, something unheard of at Hogwarts. It was while she sat in the library for hours that she had met Remus Lupin.

He had come in one day in September, looking a bit downcast after a particularly unpleasant Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He had felt a bit depressed as he listened to the professor lecture about werewolves. It was fairly upsetting to hear how his classmates recoiled in fear. Not even his friends' defense of them had helped make him feel better.

Lee-lee was surrounded by books at the only table that had a free chair. Remus didn't even see her above the stacks of books. He merely thought that someone had forgotten them there. Sighing, he pulled out some parchment and began to write.

Lee-lee heard this noise and was startled. She was sixteen, after all, and quite shy around the opposite gender because of all the subtle rejection she had felt. The only people she was comfortable around were those in her MENSA group and her fellow Sterling Stars. She gazed through a gap in her stacks and saw a sandy-haired boy sitting there at her table! She decided that since he had already sat down, she might as well say hello. Besides, she knew who he was from the pranks he, along with his friends, had pulled.

"Um hello," she said, peeking over the stacks, "I'm Lee-lee Parker."

Remus jumped at hearing her voice. Lee-lee shrunk a little bit but kept smiling at him.

After a moment's pause, which felt like an eternity to Lee-lee, he replied. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"It's nice to meet you," Lee-lee said in her pretty southern drawl.

Remus just nodded before launching into an apology. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you here." He packed up his parchment. "I'll just be leaving then." He stood up and began to walk away.

Lee-lee jumped up. "No! No! It's really okay. Come back, if you want." She smiled shyly. "It's really fine with me."

Remus looked at her closely, looking for any pity in her eyes. Instead he was surprised to see the same the look he felt upon his face. He smiled back at her, wholeheartedly, and was pleased to see her loosen up. "Alright," he said, "so long as it's not a bother."

"No, no bother." Lee-lee grinned at him before settling down into her chair again.

Remus took out his parchment and scribbled a few lines before pushing away her books for a moment. "You don't mind talking, do you?" He asked.

Lee-lee shook her head. "It'd be great." She mentally kicked herself for sounding so overeager.

"You must hear this all the time but where are you from?" Remus asked, looking at her intently.

"South Carolina." She smiled at the confused look on his face before adding, "it's near Mexico."

Remus laughed. "So how did you end up here?"

"Long, long story. Basically my step-grandmother pulled a few strings."

"Nice of her."

"Very."

There was a pause before Remus continued. "You're not by chance the Lee-lee Parker of the Sterling Stars, are you?"

Lee-lee colored a little but nodded.

"And of the MENSA group?"

Another nod.

"Genius IQ?"

Yet another nod.

"Damn."

Lee-lee blushed even more. "It's no big deal," she muttered.

"Oh but it is! You're bloody famous!" Remus grinned at her. "That's absolutely amazing. You've got to meet my friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. They'll go absolutely insane to know you're THAT Lee-lee Parker. They'll bother you with a million questions."

Lee-lee smiled. "It's really no big deal."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Lee-lee, listen to me. You. Are. A. Big. Deal." He carefully enunciated each word, making sure she realized how amazing she was.

"Thanks, I guess." Lee-lee grinned. "And you're Remus Lupin of the infamous Marauders, also know as Moony."

Remus looked at her, a bit surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"The IQ, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Remus glanced down at his watch. "Listen, I'm going to meet my mates for a bit. Want to come meet them?"

Lee-lee tried to play it off coolly but inside she was terribly excited. A chance to meet the other Marauders. "Sure, sounds cool."

Remus escorted her down the candle-lit hallways into an empty classroom, where Lee-lee saw three boys and three girls perched upon desks, achieving the ultimate look of coolness. One girl had fiery red hair ("Lily Evans!" Lee-lee realized excitedly) and was laughing at a raven-haired boy ("James Potter!"). Another girl, a small brunette ("Caroline Pruitt!"), was leaning into the arms of none other than Sirius Black. The final girl ("Pippa Frigg!") was seated across from a rat faced boy whom Lee-lee recognized as Peter Pettigrew.

"This is Lee-lee Parker," Remus said to his friends. "Yes, THAT Lee-lee Parker." He added as he saw curious looks pass across James and Sirius's faces.

"Bloody hell, no way!" James exclaimed. "I had no idea you went here!"

Lee-lee nodded.

"That's fucking amazing." Sirius winced as Caroline slapped his arm for cursing. "Merlin Caro, I was just expressing shock."

"Use a different adjective, Sirius." Caroline turned to face Lee-lee. "Ignore them. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lee-lee."

"The pleasure is mine." Lee-lee smiled at her.

"I'm Caroline and that prat is my boyfriend, Sirius Black." Caroline leant over and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

Pippa Frigg smiled at her. "Pippa. That's Peter." She pointed at him, a look of distaste fleeting across her pretty features before she pointed on. "That's Lily Evans and James Potter."

Lily took a break from glaring at James to smile at Lee-lee. "It's great to meet you, Lee-lee."

"Back at you, Lily."

James walked towards her and was about to say something when Sirius cut in. "No flirting, Prongsie. I know you want tickets to see the Sterling Stars but you'd better save all that for Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius while James shrugged. He walked back over to Lily and placed his arm around her, hugging her tightly to him. Lee-lee watched him whisper something in Lily's ear and she felt so jealous of the love they obviously shared.

Lee-lee spent the rest of the afternoon with them, laughing and feeling very much welcome. In fact, the last time she felt that amazing was with her friends back home.

"Oye! Lee-lee! Focus!" Pippa shouted as she threw a wad of leaves at her boyfriend, who sat on a bench with an amused look on his face. "We've got to get them back for the bushel they sent our way!"

Lee-lee nodded. "I'm already thinking of a plan!" She replied.

Lily and Caroline didn't bother to wait to join in the conversation. They were too busy pelting the boys with leaves.

"Dammit James! You got some in my mouth!" Lily shouted, glaring across the "battlefield".

"Sorry Lily!" James replied before being elbowed rather sharply by Sirius, who whispered the words "this is war!" at him quite furiously before sending an avalanche of leaves towards his own girlfriend.

Caroline yelled as the leaves poured down on her. There were so many there that she was basically trapped. She had to literally swim through them! As she did, she managed to glance at the silver watch Sirius had given her for Christmas last year. "Oye everyone! It's nearly time for dinner!" She shouted through the leaves.

"Truce!" Peter instantly yelled, feeling the pangs of hunger in his pudgy stomach. "Truce!"

Sirius looked at him disgustedly before shrugging. "Truce I suppose." He said.

The girls nodded and a truce was called. The nine of them (Pippa's boyfriend, Charles, was walking with them) walked into the castle, pulling leaves out of their hair and clothes.

Lee-lee smiled as she watched everyone break into couples, holding hands or whispering sweet secrets. She may have been a genius but she wanted something like that too.

"What are you smiling at?" Remus asked, waiting for her near the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Them." She looked over at all the happy couples. "They look so… perfect."

Remus laughed. "Trust me, Lee-lee, they're not."

"But they're happy."

"Yeah, that they are."

Lee-lee smiled at him for a moment. "So am I." She paused. "And I have you to thank for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Lee-lee promised as she sat down at the wooden table beside her new friends. For the first time at Hogwarts, she felt happy.

Lily and Caroline were sitting on Lee-lee's bed, watching her make a mess of her trunk quite rapidly.

"What are you looking for?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrow.

"My favorite shirt!" Lee-lee's reply was muffled by the shirts that she was digging through.

Four sets of eyes were watching her unpleasantly and Lee-lee knew it. They were staring at the two of the most popular girls in the entire school who were calmly sitting on Lee-lee's bed. Lee-lee couldn't help feeling a bit of fear that her roommates would somehow sabotage her new friendships but she kept it hidden. No need to make her friends think she was a nutcase.

"Lee-lee darling, we're going to be late for the picnic." Lily said patiently, getting off the bed and kneeling beside her on the floor. "Can't you wear this one? I bet you'll look gorgeous in it!"

Lee-lee shrugged. "I guess. I was just hoping to wear this one shirt I got back home. I really love it."

"I know what you mean, Lee, but we've really gotta get going. You'll look great in this one." Lily handed her a pale pink long-sleeved shirt. "You're so lucky, you get to wear pink!"

Lee-lee laughed as she changed her shirts quickly. "Yeah but I don't have stunning hair like yours!" She lifted one of her golden curls. "All mine does is curl."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No one's happy, I know. Can we go now?" She asked. "Sorry to be a bitch but Sirius told me he has something to tell me and I'm quite curious as to see what it is."

Lee-lee nodded. "I know, Remus told me."

"Did he tell you what it was?" Caroline asked, her eyes widening.

"Nope. He just told me that Sirius told him that he wanted to talk to you." Lee-lee grabbed a belt off of the floor and smiled. "Ready." She said.

Lily grinned back at her while Caroline, who was currently feeling a bit grumpy, merely shrugged. She stood up and walked out the door, waiting for her friends at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bye!" Lily said, slipping out the door.

Lee-lee looked at her four roommates who were staring at her with unadulterated envy. "I'll see ya'll later!" She said, flashing them a smile before running out of the room. Lily latched arms with her and they walked down the staircase and joined up with Caroline, who finally broke her grumpiness when they reached the lake outside the castle.


	8. Frog's Legs

"Lily honey, wake up!" Caroline gently shook her. "We've got to get back to school."

Lily slowly opened her bright green eyes and saw complete darkness around her. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"The island, remember? Picnicking with the boys?" Caroline smiled. "Come on, honey, we've gotta go."

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked.

"They're putting the stuff in the boat with Lee-lee," Caroline explained, "I'm here to make sure you come with us. You fell asleep while we sat around the fire and talked."

Lily sat up and a warm jacket fell off of her. "Who's is this?"

"James's, he put it over you when you fell asleep."

Lily smiled and pulled it closer to her, inhaling James's cologne. "Mhmm. It smells like him."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up. "We've gotta go, Lily."

Lily stood up, clutching the jacket. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. We all kind of fell asleep." Caroline smiled. "Only thing I realized is that our friend Remus has a crush on Lee-lee."

Lily felt herself go wide awake at that. "No way? That'd be so great!"

"I know! It'd be perfect. She's absolutely amazing." Caroline smiled. "I love that kid. I feel so bad for the hell her roommates put her through."

Lily nodded. "It's not fair, at all. She's such a sweet girl."

"She's great," Caroline agreed, "and she's gorgeous."

The two walked back in silence after that note, smiling at each other occasionally as they met up with their friends. James placed his arm around Lily as he guided her into the boat while Caroline plopped herself down in Sirius's lap. Remus held out his arm to assist Lee-lee, who thanked the Lord that it was dark because that meant he couldn't see her blushing.

Once everyone had managed to get into the castle safely, the girls escorted Lee-lee to her floor before hugging her goodnight. "See you tomorrow!" Lily whispered as they hugged.

Caroline smiled at Lee-lee before hugging her. "I'm sorry for being a bitch," she said softly.

Lee-lee hugged her back. "Don't worry about it, Caro," she replied before walking into her bedroom. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see that the conversation stopped as she entered. "Goodnight ya'll." She said, yawning. "Everyone have a good night?" She didn't bother to wait for a reply. "Great. I'm so completely tired." She pulled her favorite sleeping shirt out of her trunk and climbed onto her bed, closing the curtains to change behind them. Once she finished, she opened them to throw her clothes back into her truck when she heard someone address her.

"Did you have fun?" Marietta Flynn asked.

Lee-lee nodded. "Tons."

"Where did you go?" Another of her roommates, Victoria, added.

"An island."

"Really?!?"

"Yeah. But I'm really tired. Goodnight." Lee-lee pulled her curtains shut and smiled in the darkness. Now that she actually had friends, these girls wanted to talk to her. As if.

In the floor above hers, a very important conversation was going on.

"Are you serious about James?" Caroline asked, lounging upon her bed.

"As a heart attack." Lily replied with a slight smile. "Trust me, Caro, I'm really into him."

"Are you dating?" Pippa looked up from her pillow. "Charles and I can't figure it out."

Lily laughed. "We're both dating and not. We haven't kissed or anything but we're together, I suppose. We just like being around each other."

"I'm surprised you two haven't argued yet!" Caroline teased.

"Me too," Lily said earnestly, "I'm really surprised. I've been expecting a huge argument but there isn't anything to argue about. He's so sweet to me and he's always so perfect. I don't know what I can argue with him about! The only thing we disagree about lately is whether my hair is ugly or not!"

Pippa and Caroline burst into laughter. "You two need help, Lils." Pippa said. "Charles and I don't argue but that's because Charles knows better than to try. He knows I'm right."

Caroline's eyes twinkled. "Sirius and I argue but we have the best way to remedy all of our fights."

"Uh oh…" Lily winked at Pippa. "I'm not sure we want to hear this method."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Pippa does it too, even though she and Charles don't argue."

"You do?" Lily asked, looking at her.

"Sure," Pippa shrugged, "it's really no big deal."

"It's not?"

Caroline shook her head. "It's fun, it's simple, it's great."

Lily looked at them, a bit aghast. She hadn't imagined that they were both that far in their relationships.

"I do live with him," Caroline said quietly. "What did you think we did?"

Lily bit her lip. "I don't know?"

There was an awkward pause before Caroline and Pippa laughed. "We're talking about COOKING, Lils!" Pippa cried out, rolling around with laughter.

"Cooking?!?" Lily stared at them. "I thought we were talking sex!"

Caroline laughed. "No! Sirius and I have done it, you know that, but it's not my way to remedy situations!"

Pippa nodded. "Charles and I have but I agree with Caro that it's not a solution to an argument."

Lily rolled her eyes at them. You guys are terrible!" She exclaimed.

"Oh but you love us, honey." Caroline smiled as she pulled her covers towards her head. "Goodnight girls."

Lily and Pippa responded in unison before too rolling over and falling into a deep and wonderful sleep.

"Merlin, Lils! Look at this!" Pippa shoved a thick envelope at her, stuffed almost to the point of breaking.

"What is it?" She replied groggily, reaching across the bed.

Pippa shrugged. She sat down on the end of Lily's bed and looked at the writing again. "Maybe you should read it?"

Lily nodded. "I guess so."

_Lily Catharine Evans,_

_First off, I have to let you know that the spelling of your middle name is absolutely amazing. I have met a billion Catherine's but not a single Cath__**a**__rine. I think it's bloody brilliant._

_Well I suppose the next thing to do is to tell you whose letter this is. Well, I've decided to __**not**__ tell you, keeping you in suspense. Maybe you'll guess by the end of it but I plan to wax on somewhat poetically. Well maybe not poetically. I'm not really the poetry type. That's more up the alley of my best mate, though he'll kill me if he knew I told you that._

_I figured that instead of writing you some stupid little letter that was completely sickeningly sweet and all I'd let you read the letters I've written my mates. Certain names have been changed though, to protect the innocent (or not-so)._

_So I guess here goes my only attempt at achieving happiness._

_(If you manage to figure out who I am, at least pretend not to. I can't really change my letters but you know…)_

Lily paused for a moment to place the page down upon her bed. She glanced at the clock she had on her bed night stand. "Tell all the professors I'm sick." She said, uncharacteristically. Caroline and Pippa raised their eyebrows at each other but refrained from commenting.

_Dog, you bloody bastard who stole my money!_

_You, mate, owe me so much money that it isn't even remotely funny. I expect you to pay me back by the time school starts, yeah?_

_Good. Glad we have that settled. Now to more pressing matters._

_Have you or Princess talked to her? I'm not sure if I'm supposed to write her a letter or not. I want to but I don't want to scare her. I don't think I will… it'd be brilliant to though. Write her a letter. I'm bloody obsessed, Dog. Call the doctor, I need a cure!_

_She's stunning though, absolutely gorgeous. I had a great dream about her last night (nothing along the lines of your dreams—I'm not disgusting!). It involved her NOT being angry at me. Mostly we sat by the lake and talked. Merlin, mate, I seem to be losing my edge._

_Remember how I told you about my neighbors? Well Gorgeous seems to fancy me. She's the girl with the amazing legs that stretch on for miles. She's gorgeous, that one. Even nearly as stunning as Lily is… damn it! I hadn't wanted to write that name. Oh well. Back to Gorgeous. She's tall and tanned and blonde and stunning. She's the hottest girl on the block, that's for certain. I think I'm going to ask her out. Maybe it'll help to have someone like that to keep my mind off of… well you know what._

_Give my best to Princess! See you all soon, alright?_

_Frog's legs,_

_Me_

Lily folded it carefully and placed the letter on top of the cover letter. She read on.

_Emergency!_

_I'm dating Gorgeous and I can't even kiss her! What the hell is wrong with me?!? She's the hottest girl around for miles but every time she tries to kiss me, I can't! What the hell?!?_

There was a reply attached to that parchment.

_**Me, you are a bloody idiot. But that's just my opinion. Princess thinks you're amazingly sweet (her words, not mine). Gorgeous is gorgeous and you should kiss her and snog her and get over Lily.**_

Reply:

_I can't. I bloody can't. I feel like such a jackass, using Gorgeous like this._

_**Then bin her. Get Evans. There you go.**_

_Evans hates my guts._

_**Then you're fucked, man. Oh wait. No. Princess thinks that's mean. You're not fucked. And according to her, Evans doesn't hate your guts completely, only mostly. She thinks you're alright, sometimes.**_

_Why the hell am I writing you and not Princess then? She seems to be a lot more interested in helping me than you, mate._

_**Because her loyalties lie with Evans and mine are with you. Princess just wants you to feel better. I want you to date the gorgeous woman that is Gorgeous. She'd be good for you, I swear!**_

_I'm trying, I really am. Princess, should I tell Gorgeous?_

_**You suck, man. Asking my girlfriend for advice instead of me is low, way low. Way beyond our code, low. But I digress (because Princess just hit me on the head). She says you should. She thinks you should do the whole "honesty" thing. It's your funeral.**_

_That's it. I'm telling Gorgeous the whole story._

_**Good luck.**_

_I did it! I told her! I told her the ENTIRE story about Lily from day one. I mean, all the way back from meeting her._

_**Princess wants to know what you told her. Write it to us.**_

_Fine… I'll tell you the whole story._

_We were sitting outside by my pool, just relaxing. She was in her smallest bikini yet (white on tan skin, my friend, is bliss). Her long blonde hair was down and she looked amazing. Of course she did, she's Gorgeous._

_Anyway, we were sitting there and she had her head on my shoulder and I was really trying to kiss her but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I told her we had to talk._

"_What about?" She asked, those stunning blue eyes of hers looking confused. It killed me, nearly._

"_I have to tell you something."_

_She moved her head away from my shoulder. "Okay."_

_I took a deep breath and launched in. "There is a girl I know named Lily Evans. Well, before I get in too deep, you need to know that I've never cheated on you nor have I even contemplated it. I do like you, you're an amazing girl."_

_She nodded at me to go on._

"_Lily Evans. Right. Okay. So. She's this girl at school. I met her when I was eleven. She had the fieriest red hair I'd ever seen and she definitely stood out amongst the other little eleven year-olds. You remember my best friends, Dog, Sand, and Rat? Well we all just stopped to look at her. I remember staring at her wondering how her hair got to be that red."_

_Gorgeous let me ramble for a bit about Lily's red hair before she interrupted. "Listen, Me, I know this is hard and all but I get that her hair is red. Can you get on with it, please?"_

"_Okay. Sorry. Yeah. So. Lily. First year. I kind of upset her by playing a prank or ten on her. She was shy and she started to hate me. Which was fine with me because I didn't like her much either. We both hated each other, passionately practically, and that lasted until our fifth year."_

_I paused for a minute and went inside the house to get drinks. When I got back, Gorgeous was looking at me with a small smile and said, "So you hated each other… go on."_

"_Fifth year, she showed up. She was 5'2 and had the longest legs I've ever seen, besides yours." Gorgeous smiled again but waved for me to continue. "Her hair, which had been fiery, tamed itself down to a mild auburn. Her eyes were still the same green but were framed by her newly calm hair. In short, she was gorgeous._

"_I walked up to her and asked her out. Just like that. No 'hi Lily, how're you?' or 'you look great!' Nope, my stupid self asked her out. She said, and I quote, 'what the bloody hell is wrong with you?' I spent the rest of that day staring at her."_

_Gorgeous nodded again. She really was beautiful._

"_Well, I spent that whole year asking Lily out periodically. Well more than that. I asked her out every time I saw her. I think I annoyed her a bit. I think my ultimate record for asking her out in one day was forty-two times." _

_Gorgeous laughed before she realized I was serious. "Go on!" She urged._

"_The fifth year was bad. She was seriously upset with me but I knew I liked her a lot. The last few weeks of school she had to see me pranking on this one guy. She got mad, I got mad, we argued. Summer came and I banished her out of my mind. Then, last year, I grew up a little bit. I started trying to grow up. I quit playing a lot of pranks, except for that one guy but that doesn't count. I stopped arguing with her and really was a lot nicer to her. That helped a bit, but not much._

"_There was a big problem. It was awful. It was because of Dog and Rat, playing a prank on the enemy. It was bad. But I mean, the four of us worked it out._

"_Then, at the end of the year, I decided to try talking to her. Still didn't work. Hell, I don't think anything will work. But I have to let you know that I'm still really into her. Maybe not love but I really like her, a lot. And I do like you but I don't think it's fair for me to date you if I'm also interested in another girl. I don't want to hurt you, Gorgeous, and dating Lily is probably a pipe dream, but I like her. That's it. I can't change it. I like her a lot."_

_Gorgeous didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then she lent over and kissed me on the cheek. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, Me." She hugged me. "We'll be amazing as friends."_

_That's it, Princess & Dog. That's the whole story, nothing held out. Even the mushy bits about how much I like her._

_Merlin. The hell is wrong with me?_

_**Nothing, mate, according to Princess. Come over for margaritas soon. Sand promised he'd be over Tuesday. Rat's out of town, who knows where. But come over, okay?**_

_See you there._

Lily placed that letter down beside the others and glanced at the clock. It was nearly time for lunch. Sighing, she took the next letter.

_Sand,_

_It was great seeing you, mate! I hope you're not under the weather or anything. Write me back soon._

_Seeing as how the last time I saw you was at Lily Evan's house, it feels necessary for me to tell you about how I've actually hung out with her, one-on-one._

_I'm bad at this all, Sand. Here's a list of what I learned about her._

_1. She loves peanut butter. I mean, the girl's obsessed with PEANUT BUTTER. How random is that?_

_2. Her sister is an absolute bitch. (An explanation will be provided later.)_

_3. She's had four boyfriends (all Muggle), none serious._

_4. She "adores" Horse-Girl and Princess. Thinks they're "the bee's knees"._

_5. Lily thought I was a big-headed prick until now. Now she doesn't know what to think._

_6. Her taste in ice-cream is weird. She loves the following flavors: orange, apple, watermelon, and lemon. I didn't even know they made lemon ice-cream._

_There's more but I'm not sure about getting into it, Sand. Come stay with me soon, okay?_

_Frog's legs,_

_Me_

Lily laughed and opened the drawer near her. She reached for her jar of peanut butter and an apple. "This is bliss," she said quietly before grabbing another letter.

_**Me!**_

_**Listen mate, you're "smitten". That's what Princess said to call it. "Smitten". She thinks you're absolutely mad about her. Which, of course, you are.**_

_**You've really got to get a hold of yourself though. Sand sent me the letter you wrote him. You're obsessed. Not a single mention of pranking! Princess and I are a bit worried.**_

_**Oh and it was nice of you to gloss over that "event". It was bad, I know. But I'm sorry for it and Sand knows it. Rat's sorry too. But he's just bad at showing it. I think.**_

_**God man, we need to think of some pranks. What do you say we do one for the girls? For Princess and your lover-girl?**_

_**Speaking of lovers, have you noticed how much more mature I am? Princess says it's because I'm growing up and becoming an adult. She also blames it on the fact that we now live together. It's brilliant though, living with her. She cooks and cleans.**_

_**Okay. I lied. We both cook and clean. But she taught me how to do most of it. I didn't know anything! Did you know that you can clean a kitchen **__**without**__** a wand? She made me do it once. It sucked. But I got a great prize… I was going to tell you what it was but Princess just hit me over the head. And now for telling you. And again. Damn. I should just quit writing!**_

_**Listen mate, keep us updated. You know I'm living vicariously through you.**_

_**Frog's legs,**_

_**Dog**_

_**PS. Princess wants to know how it's going between Gorgeous and Lily.**_

_Dog & the Amazing Princess,_

_Gorgeous and Lily are practically best pals. G loves her and is doing her best to make sure she's happy. L loves her too and they hang out a lot. I'm crazy jealous over the attention G gets._

_G's also proved to be a great friend. She kept the story quiet, thank Merlin. She's a wonderful girl. A part of me wishes that she was The Girl, like L is. It'd make my life a load easier. But then again, who wants it easy?_

_Yeah Dog, I DID notice how responsible you've gotten. I blame Princess. Damn it, Princess, you've taken away my one joy! Dog and I had such fun, being bad together. Now it's gone, all gone. (Cue sobs.)_

_Damn that Sand for sending you my letter! Now I know that you guys will never keep ANYTHING quiet. Oh well. It's alright with me, I suppose._

_I've got to run. Lily's coming over soon._

_Frog's legs,_

_Me_

_PS. She just left. God she's brilliant. I'm in love._

_PPS. Bloody hell, I'm a prat. She saw that last bit. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

_I don't know what to do. The girl alternately drives me insane with lust or hate. I can't decide! What the hell?!?_

_Half the time I want to take her and… uh yeah, that. The other half I'm trying not to murder her! She's such a psycho! I can't decide if I love or hate her. Jesus H. Christ. Kill me, please. Or else that red haired girl who seems to enjoy inhabiting my dreams will._

Lily had to admit, it felt extremely strange to read about herself in third person, with such nice things written about her. She wasn't used to hearing about how wonderful she was, or gorgeous, or brilliant. Well, of course she wasn't Gorgeous but it was okay.

She grabbed the last letter.

_Dear Lily Cath__**a**__rine Evans,_

_I know you think I'm a bit crazy, and slow, and terrible sometimes but I want you to know that I really do care about you. You're an amazing woman and I'm desperately infatuated with you. I'm a bit scared to use the word "love" because it's kind of overused. _

_So here's the guide. Gorgeous was Rachael, Princess Caroline, Dog was Sirius, Sand was Remus, and Rat was Peter. I'm Me. Obviously._

_Lily, I don't know how you're feeling right now. I don't know how you feel about your parents' death. Well I know it sucks because I feel that way too. But I mean, the only thing that really truly got me out of my slump was you. Being with you. Being near you. You're my angel, Lily._

_Actually, I've decided to call you Ace. Ace as in the A in Catharine, my favorite name. If I ever have a daughter, that'll be her name. For a son, I'd name him Harry. Harry James Potter. Sounds good, doesn't it? Whoops. I've revealed who I am. But I'm fairly sure you already knew that because you're not daft like me._

_Oh and I'm also going to call you Nut. Because of the whole peanut butter thing. But yeah._

_Lily, it'd mean the world to me if you'd actually become my girlfriend. Not yet but in the future. Not that I wouldn't be happy to date you now. I just think some more time needs to elapse, to feel better I guess._

_You mean the world to me._

_Frog's legs,_

_James Potter_

Lily looked down at his signature. "Frog's legs," she wondered aloud.

"Faithfully, Rightly, Outlandishly, Gregariously, Stupidly, Lovingly, Excitedly, Gorgeously, Yours. The 's'

"Read the postscript," a voice advised her.

She smiled and glanced down.

_PS. __**F**__aithfully, __**r**__ighteously, __**o**__utlandishly, __**g**__regariously, __**s**__tupidly, __**l**__ovingly, __**e**__xcitedly, __**g**__orgeously your__**s**__**FROG'S LEGS**__. Long story. Blame Sirius._


	9. More Frogs

_James Andrew Potter,_

_If you ever have a son and his name isn't Harry, I will kill you. Hunt you down and murder you. Understood? Wonderful. Besides that, many hugs to you for your letter. And I plan to actually give you those._

_Since your letter, I've decided to give you something too. Here are my journal entries. Only the interesting ones though. The rest were boring bits about homework and school. Maybe someday, if we're together then, I'll let you read them. _

_Enjoy them._

_Frog's legs,_

_Lily Catharine Evans_

_September 1__st_

_First Year at Hogwarts!!!_

_I am sooo excited! I'm here at Hogwarts! It's great! I love it! _

_Except for one boy. He's terrible. But I'm not going to think about him! _

_I love my roommates! Their names are Pippa and Charlotte and Adele and Caroline!_

_Love,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_(This one, James, was included for humor. Forgive my terrible writing style. Now we're going to skip a few years and go to our fifth year. Those are good.)_

_September 2__nd_

_Fifth Year at Hogwarts_

_I have to admit, I see today as bittersweet. I'm excited about seeing Pippa, who I haven't seen at all (which isn't unusual but I miss her!). Caro, I know, is really excited because she's got the biggest crush on Sirius Black. She's absolutely gaga over him. It's a bit sickening, actually. Not that Sirius isn't handsome or anything. He is. He's quite nice to look at. He's got big muscles and dark hair and that swoon-factor built in. It's his mates that suck._

_Okay, I need to rephrase that. I actually like Remus and can deal with Peter. It's James Potter who drives me insane. He's the reason I'm dreading this year. He's absolutely maddening. He saw me today and his first words were, "Will you go out with me, Evans?" No "hello Evans" or "hi Lily". Nope, he asks me out because this was the summer I grew breasts and legs. It's not my fault my chest became huge but my waist stayed tiny. Merlin only knows how that happened. My legs, which support my 5'2 frame (I know, I'm short), also grew. They are now the length of 5 billion miles. It's awful. I feel like I'm on stilts. And my hair got longer, which is the only part I kind of like. It's down past my shoulders now, and darker than before. It used to be bright fire engine red. Now it's a nice, sophisticated auburn. And it all happened without magic!_

_Back to magic. Remus is seriously magical. He's got some dreamy quality about him. I wish I could date him but he's "ill" once a month. No, he hasn't got his period. I know it's because he's a werewolf. And that isn't the reason I wouldn't date him, by the way. It's because I know he's too loyal to that Potter. Of course, that only adds to my list of reasons to hate him._

_He's so bloody arrogant! He's always thinking he's sex on legs or something. Granted, he's gorgeous but I mean… okay. He has a reason to be cocky. He's definitely the best looking of his friends, even though Remus and Sirius give him a run for his money. The only one of the four (they call themselves the Marauders, I heard. It's their new name. It started this year) that isn't drop-dead sexy is Peter Pettigrew and that's because he's spooky. I know that's not a nice thing to say but he is! He freaks me out._

_Potter also thinks he's the smartest guy alive. Granted, he's pretty intelligent but genius? I think not. My grades are higher. Well no, I lie. We're tied. We both have amazing grades. The only place he outshines me is Transfiguration but I make up for it with my fabulous Potions grade. Take that, Potter._

_Oh and he taunts Severus Snape! Okay, so I can't really stand Snape either but no need to be so awful! He pranks him into oblivion nearly every day! Merlin, it's annoying._

_Well enough about Potter. I'm off to bed._

_Love,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_October 31__st_

_Fifth Year at Hogwarts_

_I am depressed. Tonight's the Halloween Ball and I haven't got a date. Why don't I have a date? Because I said no to everyone who asked me, figuring I'd go stag or something. Why did I do that? Merlin only knows. I can't think of a logical reason. There was only one guy I was considering saying yes to but I don't even want to think about that. _

_Fine. I'll think about it. It's not like I have anything better to do tonight._

_James Potter asked me to go. Yes, that Potter. The drive-up-the-wall Potter who will probably send me to the loony bin. He asked me and I honestly considered saying yes. Which is more than I can admit to with any of the other boys. I didn't even want to contemplate going with them. The thought of dancing with Peter Pettigrew (who asked me but then made me promise not to tell Potter, as if I'd tell him anything) or Gavin Powers (who is hot, yes, but something made me say no) made me feel a bit ill. Peter especially. I tried to say no as nicely as I could. More than I did for Potter. The exchange with him went like this:_

_Potter (P): Hullo gorgeous!_

_Me (M): What do you want, Potter?_

_P: You to go to the Halloween Ball with me._

_M: Well that's just awful, isn't it?_

_P: What do you say, Evans? _

_M: I didn't hear a question._

_P: Fine. Will you, Lily Evans, go to the Halloween Ball with me, James Potter?_

_M: (I'm ashamed to say I paused. I was contemplating it!)_

_P: (an excited look on his face) Will you?_

_M: No!_

_The sound of his voice woke me up. How could I go to the Ball with him? It'd be like going with the devil, only a hotter version._

_And now, thanks to my stupid brain and gag reflex, I'm stuck in my room. Pippa and Caro offered to stay with me but I said no. Sirius asked Caroline and I want her to have fun. Pippa is going with Remus, but as friends she told me. Potter, clearly NOT heartbroken by my refusal, is going with Adele from my room. I can't believe she said yes. Well I can. She's always had a major crush on him. Maybe it'll work out and he'll get over me?_

_My stomach started hurting a second ago. I'm done with this for now._

_Happy Halloween._

_Love,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_December 24__th_

_Fifth Year at Hogwarts_

_Merry Christmas Eve. I'm not at home. I decided not to go home this year. I didn't want to put up with my sister. I feel a bit like a coward for doing that but I feel like I have to. I can't deal with her this year. Not after all the emotional duress I've been under._

_Potter has taken to asking me out daily. His record for one day was forty-four times! It sounds comical but it's not. I mean, he's a great looking guy. I don't know what he sees in me that's so attractive. Probably the fact that I've refused him. No other girl has ever refused him. Ever. I know because Adele told me._

_Speaking of Adele and him, they dated for a few weeks. Actually, they dated for exactly two weeks, four days, twenty-one hours, and seven minutes. Adele was a bit lovesick for him. I had to get up off of my bed to check her calendar but it's there. Potter broke it off, crushing Adele's heart. According to her though, they only kissed once. And it wasn't him who did the kissing! Supposedly, Potter wouldn't kiss her! She had to kiss him and then it was only for a second. He freaked out and left. Then he dumped her. What a jerk! Adele says he told her he couldn't date her when he was in love with someone else. He wouldn't say who but he just said he was sorry. It made Adele like him even more! The bastard._

_My sister's taken to calling me that. A bastard. Even though it's not really applicable because a.) I'm a girl and b.) my parents are her parents and were married when I came along. Logic isn't Petunia's strong suit._

_She hates me. I'm talking pure, unadulterated hate. She despises me so thoroughly I'm surprised she hasn't even written a book about it. She hates me with every grain of her soul. And it's because she's jealous._

_I know that sounds cocky and Potter-esque and I suppose it is. But you see, it's the truth. Petunia is desperately jealous of me being a witch and the better looking of the two. Pet is pretty, yes, but she isn't me. I'm the "exotic" one. God I hate that word. But yeah, Petunia isn't the prettiest and that bugs her. Add to the mix that I've got better grades and am magical; she's got a right case to hate me. I just wish she didn't. When we were little girls, she was my best friend. It's so weird how we changed. We used to giggle for hours. Petunia and I were the cutest little girls ever. And now I'm sitting at my boarding school (granted, it's a wonderful school) at Christmastime because I don't want to deal with her verbal abuse._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_Valentine's Day (July 14__th_

_Fifth Year at Hogwarts_

_I got a dozen roses from Potter today. I acted like I threw them away but later on I put them in my room. They're hidden now so none of my friends know that I kept  
them but I have them. I dried them and they're lying on my bed-night stand. It's the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me._

_September 1__st_

_Sixth Year at Hogwarts_

_Could it be that Potter's gotten better? He didn't ask me out, not once, today! It's almost a miracle. Maybe he fell in love over the summer with some girl? I hope so. Merlin knows I dated this summer. I had FOUR boyfriends. None too serious though. They were flings that only lasted two weeks each. Boyfriend Number 2 was a spectacular kisser, though._

_December 25__th_

_Sixth Year at Hogwarts_

_I'm at Hogwarts still. I don't know why I'm here. I didn't want to go home. I spent the holiday with the Marauders, as they still insist on calling themselves, and Caroline. Caroline and Sirius have been dating since Fifth Year's Halloween Ball. They're in love, definitely._

_Caro left me alone with Potter today. She and Sirius went off to snog while Peter and Remus played wizard's chess. It was really, really, really awkward. I sat by him and I didn't know what to say. I didn't say anything until he started to talk. It was the weirdest conversation I've ever had. If I could recall it, I'd write it out but I don't remember. It was just so strange. He told me he loved me. I think. More like he said he loved lilies. I don't know if he meant the flower or me but it confused me. _

_Love,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_(Note to you, James: the following is a letter I wrote to Caro.)_

_Dear Caroline,_

_Merlin, I miss you so much! It's the first summer you haven't lived with me and my parents and it's killing me! I miss having you here so much._

_Well, the dinner went well, don't you think? My parents absolutely loved the Potters and vice versa. It seems I'll be spending a lot of time over there. I'm a bit nervous but I'll be fine, I hope._

_Speaking of Potters, I've got to admit that James Potter is looking rather good lately. No, that means nothing. I don't fancy him so don't think it. I was merely stating a fact._

_Potter stayed over almost all night yesterday. He came by with his parents for tea and it lasted until 5 AM. We sat up until then, talking. I took him up on the roof to get away from Petunia. Can you believe it? I shared my roof with him!_

_We kind of had a heart-to-heart? I'm not sure how to define it. We talked about the past, mostly. I apologized for being a bitch (well, I tried to apologize. I'm not sure if I did it well). I think he's grown up a lot. He can be sweet, if he wants to._

_Sorry Caro, I don't mean to wax on and on about him. But he's just on my mind a lot. Probably because he left his sweatshirt over here. Is it bad that I'm wearing it? I don't have one as warm and I'm feeling kind of chilly. I think I'm going to keep it…_

_He really confuses me, Caroline. I can't decide if I hate him or not. He's so cocky and arrogant one minute and the next he's telling me about how much his friends mean to him. He told me how much he cares about Remus, Peter, and Sirius. I quote, "they're my brothers. I don't even know where I'd be without them. Lost on some desert island, eating sand, probably." Tell me that isn't sweet! I think it's crazy how sweet he can be but then there're moments where he's a jerk. _

_I'm done. I'll rant again later, sweetheart._

_I love you tons!_

_Lily_

_(I wrote this diary entry on September 14__th__, after the funerals.)_

_September 14__th_

_Seventh Year at Hogwarts_

_I had to close my eyes before I could start to write. Too many tears were welled up in them. But I can't cry and I haven't a damn clue why not. It's so completely awful, to feel so sad but not be able to cry. I want to cry, or scream, or something but I can't. It sits within me, not letting me breathe._

_James helps a lot, though. It may sound bad but it's really nice to have someone going through the same things as I am. I love that he can relate, and does, so easily. I just wish we could be relating without the loss of our parents._

_God it hurts to write that. My mum and dad loved him so much. They adored the Potters. It's taking a lot to write this. I have to stop every few seconds and close my eyes. But I have to write it._

_I miss my mother and father. Damn it, I miss them so much. I can't express how lonely I feel. It's like the universe got turned upside down, clichéd though it may sound. I miss them so very much._

_I made James put his arms around me when I found out. I needed a hug. I used him, I know. But I think I love him so that's alright. I don't know if I can do that. How can I love when I just lost my parents? I can't. I'm not supposed to. What's wrong with me?_

_Crying is too hard for me. Or maybe it's too easy. That's why I can't do it? I don't know. All I know is that James and I are meeting in ten minutes. I'm going to go now._

_Love, if it exists,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_September 20__th_

_Seventh Year at Hogwarts_

_I cried today. I cried and cried and cried. It was thanks to James. I'm so grateful to him. I haven't been able to cry. But today, crying, it helped me so much. I don't know how he did it. He's a miracle._

_I sobbed like a baby, all over his shirt. I felt a bit foolish for the first two seconds of my sob but then I realized that I needed to quit feeling foolish and just let it all out. So I cried. I cried for my parents, their bodies lying in those graves—God it hurts to write that. I cried for James and his parents, his loving and kind parents. I cried for all the children who've ever lost parents. If I ever have a child, I pray that I'll be there to watch him or her grow up._

_After my first few weeps for death, I cried from love. I think I cried because I love James and I shouldn't. I cried over him. I cried over everyone who's ever lost someone. Mostly I cried because I realized, again, how absolutely awful I'd been to him. I am one selfish and horrible person, I thought. And then I realized I wasn't. And I cried even more._

_I cried a lot today. And I'm glad._

_Love,_

_Lily C. Evans_

_James,_

_That's the last thing I have for you to read. I know it's not organized as beautifully as yours but it was really hard to reread all of it, especially the bits about my parents. It hurt. But I'm glad I did it. I want you to know how much you helped me, how much I care for you._

_Meet me after you read this. I'll be in our tower._

_Frog's Legs,_

_Lily Catharine Evans_


	10. Pears, Friends, & Champagne

Pears were growing on the tree outside. They weren't edible, more like living decoration. There was a definite thud on the ground as they fell off, one by one. They fell, some slowly, some quickly. Some were picked off with the branches, placed into vases as tools of beautification, while others were tossed as bombs in a spirited game of war. Inevitably, however, all the pears disappeared and became a lost race.

Lily watched them fall as she waited for James to appear. She was awful in person, awful at talking and explaining herself. She could do it so much better in writing. She just wasn't the kind of girl who sat down for hours on the phone. No, she was the kind who wrote letter upon letter to her chosen friends. Many were the letters she had written during her summers. They were her escape. She couldn't, however, write in a diary to save her life.

The diary entries she had sent James were in fact some of the few she had even bothered to write. She had never been adept at keeping a diary, somehow it was far easier to write to people she knew than a pack of papers.

The tower was among the tallest at Hogwarts. It reached up towards the heavens and it was Lily's firm belief that it put even the towers of the Queen's castle to shame. The stones were firm, thick and rough with age. There were indentations, some perfect to lean against. Lily snuggled into one of them as she sat to wait.

It took nearly half an hour for him to appear but when he did, she felt her spirits lift.

"Hello," she said quietly, looking up at him from her spot upon the ground.

"Hi." James replied, sliding down beside her. "Got your letters."

Lily nodded. "Got yours too."

They didn't speak for a minute. Lily realized how tightly clenched her fists were and tried to loosen them. She bit her lip for the trillionth time in her life, tasting again blood. It was a lousy habit.

James broke the silence. "So what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are we friends? Are we a couple? Are we nothing at all? Or are we going to hate each other again?" James smiled. "For the record, I hate the last idea."

Lily smiled back. "Me too." She paused. "What do you think we are?"

"We—ell… I don't think I'm okay with being just friends."

She nodded. "Me neither."

"Are we ready for the next step?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, chin placed upon her chest and eyes cast downwards, "I don't know at all."

James looked at her. "Do you want to?"

Softly, so softly James had to strain to hear it. "Yes."

He smiled and looked at her. "Lily Catharine Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily didn't reply. James felt the smile slide from his face as he listened to silence.

"Lily?"

Nothing.

"Lily?!"

Still silence.

"Lily?!?"

Finally he heard a noise. A small snore.

"You are not asleep, Evans. You cannot possibly be asleep." He looked down at her and gently shook her.

Lily opened her eyes. "How could I sleep with the entire ruckus you're making?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, I will date you."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her. And that was it.

Some hours later, he didn't know how many, James sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, staring at the wall before him. He had only hugged her for the millionth time and it hadn't completely processed yet. He was dating Lily Evans. The Lily Evans. The One. How lucky was he?

He stared at the mahogany floor, glancing up when he heard his friends enter.

"Oye Prongs, what's with you?" Sirius asked, flopping down upon a chair.

"It's happened, mates." James replied seriously.

"What has?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he began leafing through a book.

"_It_."

"What are you talking about?" Remus glanced at Sirius. "I think he's gone mad."

Sirius nodded. "Probably." To James, he said, "What has finally happened?"

James tried to contain his smile. "She's happened."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius looked at him again.

"We're DATING!" James screamed the last bit.

A first year looked at him strangely. "He's a bit daft," Sirius explained to the frightened first year. "Don't worry; he's Head Boy so Dumbledore must think he's somewhat sane."

The first year stared at James. "He's Head Boy?" The kid asked.

James nodded. "Yes, I'm Head Boy and my _girlfriend_ is Head Girl."

Remus looked at Sirius. "I think he's dafter than we realized."

Sirius shook his head in agreement. "He must be. I think he just said he was dating Evans."

"Throw him in the loony bin is what we'll have to do." Remus shrugged.

"He was a good guy." Sirius said sadly.

James glared at them. "I'm not going daft! Lily Evans is my girlfriend!"

"Sure she is, mate, sure she is." Remus patted him comfortingly on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Prongsie, it really is. They'll put you up in a nice hospital with lovely padded walls that you can jump onto. It'll be great." Sirius demonstrated the padded walls by jumping onto one of the not-padded ones in the tower. Rubbing his shoulder in pain, he added, "Much better than these walls. Can't jump on them."

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. I, James Potter, am dating Lily Catharine Evans. I swear so on the name of the Marauders. If I lie, may I never prank again."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other with wide eyes. "He must be serious!" Remus cried.

"To use the name of the Marauders?!? He better be dating her!" Sirius exclaimed, somewhat loudly.

The frightened first year looked at them again. "What's a Marauder?" He asked.

"What?!? You've never heard of the Marauders?!?" Sirius nearly shouted. "And you've been here for almost a month? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The first year shrunk back. "Um…"

"Ignore him," Remus said kindly to the little boy, "he's a bit daft too. The Marauders are us. We're them."

"What do they—you do?"

"Unleash hell upon the school." The four replied promptly and in unison.

"Hell?" The first year looked scared again.

"Not bad hell, prank hell." James explained. "You'll see. Speaking of which, I think it's time to plan a new prank."

Lily looked at the pieces of parchment torn out and thrown upon the ground. "What are all these?" She asked Pippa, who was walking with her down the halls.

"No idea." Pippa grabbed a few and read them aloud. "'Mrs. J. A. Potter. Mrs. A. Potter. Mrs. James Potter'," she paused. "Someone's clearly got a crush on James."

Lily glanced at her. "I wonder who the mysterious 'A' is?"

"'Mrs. Adele Potter.'" Pippa read. "Guess that's who."

"No way!" Lily gasped. "I thought she was totally over him?"

"So did I." Pippa shrugged. "Not a big deal, is it?"

"It is, a bit, I think. I'm dating him, after all." Lily smiled.

"Oh my God you suck! When were you planning on telling me that?!?" Pippa shouted, drawing attention to the two of them.

"Um soon?" Lily shrugged, grinning. "It's not big."

"The bloody hell it isn't! It's huge! You're dating JAMES POTTER!"

"Merlin honey, take it easy." Lily laughed at Pippa's reaction. "Seriously Pip, chill out."

"Does Caro know?"

"Nope."

"Lee-lee?"

"No one but you, me, James, and, because of your reaction, the entire corridor."

"I bet James told the Marauders. Sirius'll tell Caro, Remus Lee-lee. I'll tell Charles. It'll spread quickly." She grinned. "Congratulations are so in order."

"Definitely." Lily beamed back.

Caroline ran down the hall toward them, one hand clutching Lee-lee's wrist and the other a bag. "This calls for a celebration!" She shouted.

The four giggling girls ran and ran until they reached a place they could relax. It was the Room of Requirement, which had kindly added in four sleeping bags and a crate of the best French champagne.

"Where'd the champagne come from?" Lee-lee asked curiously.

Pippa winked. "I was in Paris and Caro had given me a few ideas. I figured we could use it someday." She took out four bottles and passed them out.

"To Lily and James!" Caroline shouted, raising her bottle high.

"To Lily and James!" The others echoed. They hit their bottles together and drank straight from them.

Lily smiled to herself. "To Lily and James," she whispered.


	11. Rhymes and Rhythm

"Dammit Lily, where did you put my cloak?" James asked angrily, rummaging through his clothes.

Lily pointed at his trunk calmly. "Over there, like I told you before."

James dug through his trunk, casting clothes out right and left. "Where? I don't see it—oh. Okay. Thanks Nut." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "You're a lifesaver."

"You need to stop stressing." Lily sighed as she watched him struggle to fold it properly. "Give it here." She said, taking the cloak and neatly folding it into a perfect square. She tucked it in her bag and sighed again.

"What's with you and sighing, love?"

"It's fun." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, hot-shot. We haven't got all night. We've got to assign rounds to the prefects and then we can go."

"Oh come on, let's blow off the meeting. They can't do anything to us, we're the Heads!" He winked at her.

"Can't. I scheduled it."

James groaned. "Of course you did."

"I'm Head Girl, after all." She shrugged. "Come on darling, it'll only be like twenty minutes."

"Twenty?"

"Okay, thirty."

James whimpered. "That's a bloody long time."

"It'll be fun. I'll let you talk, how's that?"

He cheered up a little bit. "Alright. Deal. I do the talking. Any way I want to."

Lily nodded. "Any way you want to," she promised.

It took her about five seconds into the meeting to regret her words. James had chosen to instruct everyone by creating limericks. He was surprisingly and irritatingly successful. He also demanded everyone reply in rhyme.

"Charity and Miguel,

You'll have to make sure no one raises any hell

With pranks and the like.

Carole and Mike,

I leave to you the corridors

Wear comfy shoes for feet are likely to feel sores

The next morning after you're done with the task

And don't forget to leave at home the rum flask!

Daniel and Daisy,

Promise us you won't be lazy

Walk around together

And all the storms you can weather.

Lily and I

Will roam together on the sly

We'll catch the quiet

And those who incite a riot

And do it well

Or else there'll surely to pay be hell." James rhymed, grinning at the other prefects. "Alright mates, get the hell out of here and go meet your dates!"

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled as she did it. It was kind of cute but also annoying. Just like their relationship, it was a paradox.

They walked out of the meeting together, hands holding tightly to each other. It was strange, Lily used to despise all forms of public display of affection, even when she was one of the parties involved. Now she welcomed any chance she had to hold on to James.

"Guess what?" He whispered as they walked down the corridor.

"What?" She asked, equally quiet.

"You're beautiful."

It was moments like this that made Lily feel like she was floating. There was a terribly wonderful out-of-body sensation when he gave her compliments like that. He was by far the best boyfriend she had ever had, what with the long talks they shared. There wasn't a topic they hadn't, or couldn't, discuss. It was such a free and open relationship; they had no secrets from each other. Lily knew about how James had always wished he had siblings, how Sirius made up for that. She knew about Remus's secret and that they transformed each month to help him. She knew how he got the one scar he had, a small lightning bolt shaped scar that was right on his pelvis. It was a tiny scar, one no one noticed except those who knew to look. James, in turn, knew all of her secrets. He understood how tortured it had been to go home for the holidays and have her sister taunt her. Or how it was even worse when Petunia ignored her existence completely. He knew that she had buried herself in her books as a way to relieve stress, to hide away for a bit.

That was what Lily enjoyed most about their relationship. It was continually surprising and amazingly honest. They argued, often about the most idiotic things. But they always resolved them before they left the room. That was one of their rules. "Never leave angry," they'd repeat when it looked like the other would bolt. Besides, their feuds were no longer something to dread. They were stepping stones that actually brought them closer. Take for instance breakfast that morning.

"I cannot believe you actually think that women shouldn't be Aurors." Lily glared at him from across the table.

"I didn't say that." James retorted. "I merely said that I think they should think twice before applying."

"Why?!?"

"Because what if they get killed?"

"What if the men die? Is it better for guys to die than girls?"

"The men don't die."

"Wake up, James. Everyone dies."

"But the women have more of a chance at dying."

"Why?"

"Besides, they shouldn't risk their lives."

"What if they want to?"

"They just shouldn't."

"James. Quit talking in generalizations."

He didn't say anything for a minute. "Idontwantanythingtohappentoyou," he said quickly.

"What?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you." James looked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Nut."

Lily smiled. "James darling, we were talking about women as Aurors. Not me."

"But I know that's what you want to do."

"Yeah, that is what I want to do," she nodded, "but not forever. And I don't want you to do it either; I don't want you to die."

"But I have to do it."

"So do I."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then, Lily reached her hand out across the table. "You're amazing," she said quietly, squeezing his hand.

It was like that with them. It was even. They both apologized and gave completely. Their relationship was one based on giving and not taking. It was pure bliss.

Lily smiled as she pinned a notice upon the bulletin board in the Gryffindor Common Room.

_All pre-decided Halloween couples are asked to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to choose their costumes for the Ball on the 31__st__. The Hogsmeade excursion will last from 8:00 AM until 6:00 PM. All costumes are to be charged to Hogwarts, under the name "Potter". Have fun!_

_-Lily and James_

_(the Heads)_

The next day came quickly. Lily and James agreed to meet at 8:00 AM for the maximum shopping experience. They were only going to meet up for the costume bit, the rest of the day was meant to be spent as a stay-away time. It was agreed by both parties that they needed some air, even though in their bones they knew it was silly to say something like that when they longed to be together.

Lily smiled as she had their costumes sent over to Hogwarts. She absolutely adored hers.

"Okay darling, time to go away now. I'll see you at noon for lunch." Lily placed her arms around his neck.

"Goodbye beautiful." James hugged her tightly and reached slowly down to kiss her. "Be good."

"You too." She winked as she walked away from him.

Hogsmeade wasn't a big village but in the years she had spent exploring it she had learned a lot. There was a lot more hidden than most people knew about. Besides the main street where most Hogwarts students hung out there were also quite a few hidden jewels. Lily's favorite shop was nearly half a mile away from the main street while her favorite ice cream stand stood a full mile away. It was worth it, though, to get away from the noise. She loved seeing the motherly witches with their children.

"No pets, we cannot buy you that. It's too expensive." A woman said. Lily felt a lump grow in her throat as she watched the woman holding the hands of two little girls, one red-haired and one blonde. The blonde was pointing to a dress while the littler one, the red-head, gazed at a doll riding upon a broomstick. It was gorgeous. The doll too had auburn colored hair and a lily necklace around her neck. Lily gasped when she saw that. "I'm sorry, girls."

Lily bit her lip as she watched the blonde throw a fit. The little red-head stood quietly watching her older sister scream and shout with a sense of helplessness. How many times had Lily been that little girl, watching Petunia yell?

To silence the blonde, the mother bought her the dress she had wanted. "Happy now?" She asked before turning around. "Come along, Catharine." She said to the littlest one.

Lily couldn't help herself. It was a sign. "Excuse me but do you spell your name with a C and an a?" She asked, kneeling down beside the little girl.

"Yes. I spell it C-A-T-H-A-R-I-N-E." She replied, smiling very prettily. Lily wanted to cry from how much she resembled her.

"Wait one second, Catharine." Lily looked at the mother. "It'll only take a second, please."

The mother looked at her with raised eyebrows but shrugged. Waiting another minute couldn't hurt.

Lily ran into the shop as fast as she could and was back out in nearly a minute flat. "Here you go," she said to Catharine, handing her a small bag.

Catharine's eyes widened as she pulled out the doll on the broomstick. "Is this for me?" She asked.

Lily nodded before speaking again. "How old are you, Catharine?"

"I'm five," she said proudly, hugging her doll to her.

"We can't possibly accept this," her mother broke in, looking at Lily nervously. "I can't pay you for it, especially after buying this one's dress."

Lily smiled. "It's a gift. The only think I want is for you, Miss Catharine, to love this doll. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes!" Catharine shouted.

"What do you say?" Her mother chided quietly.

Catharine smiled again. "Thank you… what's your name?"

"I'm Lily."

"Thanks Lily!" Catharine hugged her doll once more and set off behind her mother and sister, skipping behind them happily.

Lily looked at the three of them with tears in her eyes. She had been there so many times, the little sister who got ignored periodically. It wasn't because her parents hadn't loved her, God forbid anyone imply that. It was because Petunia had demanded their attention. But she remembered the breakfasts she had shared with her dad growing up. Every Saturday morning at exactly eleven o'clock in the morning, her father had brunch with her. They walked three blocks down to a small café, eating the same thing. The waitress was always Maureen, a sweet Irish girl. Her dad would buy her a cup of coffee, caramel, with French toast and a side of fruit salad. He'd always have coffee with toast and eggs, fruit salad too. It was their tradition, one they both loved.

It was hard to know they were gone. It was hard thinking about all of this alone, without James beside her. He was almost always there. And that's why today they both knew they needed some space to think. Being together all the time wasn't healthy. Besides, absence makes the heart grow stronger.

Lily slid her hands into her pockets, feeling a slip of paper and something else. She knit her eyebrows together for a moment before pulling it out. Biting her lip, she read it.

_Hello Nut,_

_I know I'm supposed to be doing the whole absence thing but I wanted to make sure that you thought of me at least once this morning. Merlin knows when you'll look in your pockets but I'm okay with that. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you good morning. I'll be thinking of you all day._

_I love you._

_James Potter_

_PS. A little sweet for my sweetie._

She smiled, rereading it. The sweet was a chocolate frog, the kind he knew she loved. It was so typical of him, so amazingly sweet. Of course, he had something similar hidden in his pockets.

James walked through the doors of Honeydukes, inhaling the sweet smell of candy. He grabbed nearly a dozen different types and tossed them onto the counter in three minutes flat. He reached into his pocket to pay when he felt a slip of paper.

_Dear James,_

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder but so do little notes. I hope you're having a great time without me! I'll be missing you. Try not to miss me too much though, okay? Have fun! Be good and I'll see you at noon, darling!_

_I love you._

_Nutty Ace_


	12. Snow Falls

Their hair had been in the process of getting done for nearly three hours. Their makeup was almost finished. All that was left were the costumes, which lay scattered upon one bed, Lee-lee's to be exact. They were gathered in the bedroom she cohabited with four other girls, four other girls who were glaring daggers at her every time she walked in with her friends.

"Lee-lee darling, you've got to try this mascara. Seriously, it's amazing." Caroline said, handing her the tube.

"Do you guys think I look alright?" Lily asked, looking at herself in the makeshift mirror they had constructed.

Pippa nodded. "You look gorgeous, Lils. Really." She smiled sincerely.

"I think we all look bloody brilliant," Caroline said with a laugh. "We're stunning now, imagine us in our costumes!"

Lily grinned at her three best friends. She looked at each of them thoughtfully. Caroline and Lee-lee were sitting beside each other, legs crossed Indian style. Caroline was passing Lee-lee certain makeup elements that she thought would best compliment Lee-lee's tanned skin. It was kind of funny if you thought about it. At first it had seemed like Caroline couldn't stand Lee-lee and now it was obvious she cared for her a lot. It was like they were sisters. Caroline helped Lee-lee cope with her jealous roommates and Lee-lee helped Caroline stop stressing so much about school.

Pippa was busy making faces at herself in the mirror. She could rarely stand to look at herself without making a face. To Lily it seemed like Pippa tried defuse any sentiments people may have had about her looks, which were striking to say the least. Pippa had short blonde hair that curled at the edges, just like Grace Kelly's. It was uncanny how much Pippa resembled her. However, Pippa couldn't decide whether she was good-looking or not. There were many days where she stared in the mirror and wondered why people thought she looked good. She wasn't particularly thin, like Lily or Caroline or Lee-lee. The three of them were teensy. No, Pippa had a 30-inch waist that drove her mad with confusion. She wore smalls in all of her clothes but she wasn't sure whether she was ever thin or fat. Who knew? To all of her friends and those who saw her on the street, however, Pippa was stunning.

Lily pulled her three friends over. "Photo opportunity!" She shouted, pulling out a camera. She turned to one of Lee-lee's roommates. "Will you take a picture of us, please?"

The girl, Teresa, shrugged. She got off of her bed and walked over and took the camera from Lily.

Lily, Caroline, Pippa, and Lee-lee arranged themselves in a line but not quite. Their arms were comfortably swung across each other's shoulders, smiles wide. Lee-lee was leaning on Caroline while Pippa blew a kiss. Lily was sandwiched between Pippa and Lee-lee and she had never felt safer in her life. It was an amazing feeling, the girls sitting together and smiling. It was friendship at its best.

"Here you go," Teresa handed it back to Lily, who waved her wand to make it develop faster. She copied the picture three times, handing it to each of the girls.

"We're perfect," she said with a smile, "absolutely perfect."

Pippa laughed, her voice filling the room. "Yes Lils, I believe we are."

Lee-lee grinned. Who would have thought she would have friends like these?

Caroline didn't say anything. She just smiled across at her three best friends in bliss.

Their moment was short lived, however. A knock at the door brought about a warning.

"Can I come in?" A small first year girl asked nervously.

"Sure," Lee-lee nodded, beaming at her.

"Um… the Marauders wanted me to tell you that it's almost time." She fidgeted a bit.

"Thanks so much." Lily smiled at her.

"You guys look beautiful," the little girl whispered.

"Aw thanks so much!" Caroline said gratefully. "You're such a sweetie."

The little girl grinned back at her. "Nah, merely honest." She winked and her courage tripled. "Want me to tell the Marauders anything?"

Lily nodded. "Can you let them know that we're almost done? Just got to get into the costumes." She smiled and pointed towards the stack upon Lee-lee's bed.

"Can do!" The girl waved goodbye before skipping down the steps.

"She was cute." Pippa said, looking at her. "Too bad my step-sisters and sisters are nothing like that."

"How many step-sisters do you have?" Lee-lee asked curiously.

"Too many," Pippa laughed. "I've got eight step- or half-sisters. Five are step-sisters, three are half. Then I've also got three real sisters who live in Paris and are Muggles."

"Wow, that's a lot of estrogen." Lee-lee's eyes widened. "I thought I had it bad with five siblings."

"I've been wondering this for ages," Caroline began. "What are their names? I know Christiana and Liana are two of the real ones but what of the others?"

Pippa sighed. "Toss me some parchment and a quill please? It'll be easier that way." She caught the load Lee-lee had thrown her and began to scribble.

_Gavin and Charlotte Frigg_

_(the original parents)_

_1. Christiana Frigg_

_2. Pippa (me!) Frigg_

_3. Liana Frigg_

_4. Diana Frigg_

_-----_

_Edward and Evelyn Downer_

_(the step-father and his first wife [she died)_

_1. Megan Downer Johansen_

_2. Samantha Downer Powers_

_3. Elizabeth Downer_

_4. Caitlyn Downer_

_5. Tracy Downer_

_-----_

_Edward and Charlotte Frigg Downer_

_(the step-father and my mother)_

_1. Elena Frigg-Downer_

_2. Charity Frigg-Downer_

_3. Daniela Frigg-Downer_

_----_

She tossed the quill and parchment back. "That's my family," Pippa explained. "Of them, Megan and Samantha are married with kids. Megan's got three and Sam's got one. Elizabeth is engaged. They're all Muggles but they don't really know about my magic. I kind of keep it hidden. Only people who know are my mum, dad, and real siblings. As far as Edward and the others are concerned, I'm at boarding school in England, some boring one. They haven't a clue I've got powers." Pippa grinned. "I drove my mum mad last summer, casting little spells."

"You're evil, darling," Lily said.

"Of course I am." Pippa winked at her. "I'm so evil it's not even funny."

Caroline smiled at them. "Sorry to interrupt but it's time for us to dress!"

They jumped up and transformed themselves completely.

They were a sight for sore eyes, the ten of them. Since Lily and James were the Heads, they had arranged for an announcer to call their friends and themselves out, in code, as they entered the Great Hall by using a special staircase that had been created.

"And now, I'm honored to present to you the Hogwarts Procession. Leading it are the infamous Barbie and Ken." The announcer called out from his stand near the staircase. He was hidden behind the marble.

Barbie and Ken, better known as Lee-lee Parker and Remus Lupin, walked down the staircase together, holding hands. Lee-lee was dressed in a hot pink mini-dress with pink and white heels. Around her waist she wore a large white belt that showed off her amazing hour-glass figure. Her long blonde hair was down, brushed out and sparkling. Her eyes shone with delight as she glanced at her date, Ken. Remus wore a pair of black pants with a white shirt and a thin hot pink tie. He had opted for the more formal Ken look, slicking his hair back like Ken's. Grinning, they walked down and took their place in front of everyone.

"Prince Ranier and Princess Grace Kelly," The announcer said, smiling as he watched from his hidden spot as they came down.

Pippa's blonde hair was done up like Grace Kelly's, gently curled but not completely. She wore a slinky and fairly short black dress, curving around her figure. She knew she looked amazing. Charles stood beside her, wearing a crown upon his brown hair. He had chosen to wear a suit and tie, smiling at everyone he knew. It was fate that he had gotten mixed up with Pippa, fate that he was most grateful for.

"And now, Mr. Rhett Butler and Miss Scarlett O'Hara."

It was hard not to gasp when Sirius and Caroline walked down together. Sirius looked every bit the dashingly handsome ruffian that Rhett Butler was. His hair fell onto his face perfectly, looking amazing. His suit was completely in character, as were his mannerisms. However, Caroline stole the cake.

Miss Scarlett O'Hara wore a long gown that reached down to the floor. It was obviously hoop-skirted, with the ruffles falling beautifully. Her waist, which was normally small anyway, was confined with a corset and had been brought down to exactly 16 inches. The beauty of it was that she could still breath and quite easily. Her hair had been teased into curls that gently framed her face. They were jet black and upon them rested a jaunty scarlet red cap that matched her dress. Her shoes, which weren't seen easily beneath the ruffles, were a stunning collection with tiny pearls sewn onto them. Her neck, which was uncovered by material nearly down to her cleavage (which was drastically enhanced by the corset), held a stunning necklace with a diamond set in gold, surrounded by pearls.

They walked down the steps together, smiling widely. When they reached the bottom, they stopped and turned to watch Peter and his date, a short Hufflepuff girl named Adelaide, walk down.

"And now, John Smith and Pocahontas!"

Adelaide and Peter walked down. Adelaide was smiling widely, excited at the opportunity to present herself with the Marauders. She hadn't even cared that her date was the least desirable of the four. It didn't matter; she was in the company of the greats today!

Her normally short black hair had been lengthened by magical extensions and plaited into two perfect braids. She wore a Native American style dress, the deer skin on the outside but lined with silk on the inside. She wore tiny moccasins with quills on the outside as decoration on the fringe. Peter, beside her, stood tall in a pair of blue pants and dark boots that he rolled over them. His white shirt didn't help hide his pudgy stomach. He wasn't extremely pleased to be with his friends, to have so much attention being called to him, but he couldn't have avoided it.

Finally the two of them made it down the stairs and it was time for the last couple.

"Allow me to present to you, our infamous Heads who made this ball possible, King Arthur and Lady Guinevere!"

Lily and James entered together, shocking everyone. For weeks it had been whispered that they would come as the Little Mermaid and her Prince (whose name everyone had forgotten).

James walked in with a huge smile upon his face. He wore a pair of black leggings, which he hated but agreed to wear, and a green puffy sort of shirt. Upon his head was a golden crown and in his left hand, the one not holding Lily's, was a replica of the Holy Grail. It got laughs as he walked down, clutching it with a grin.

Lady Guinevere, however, cast everyone into silence with her beauty. Lily had worn her auburn hair up, placed into a dignified bun near the nape of her neck. Her dress was a startling emerald green that brought out her eyes and the delicate coloring of her skin. It was low cut and she had chosen to wear a corset. Her waist was so small that James could encompass it with his hands, something he did with a laugh and a whisper that he liked her better without being able to do that. The dress had a trail in the back. Bordering her neckline were tiny diamonds (real) that James had specially ordered for her. They glistened as they walked down, shining the light off of the candles. On top of her hair she wore a pointed hat, much like a witch's one, except for the color. It was a matching emerald green, framing her beautifully.

They walked down together, where they smiled at everyone. James began to speak.

"Thank you all for attending this year's Halloween Ball. As it is our last year here, we wanted to ensure that it would be the most spectacular one ever." James nodded at Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The three of them, covertly, pointed their wands up towards the enchanted ceiling. Within an instant, snow began to fall from it. "Enjoy your night."

The snow wasn't heavy. It was a delicate type of snow that stuck but created an amazing effect. It wasn't cold, allowing for all the girls in their tiny dresses to relax. It fell beautifully, lighting the room alongside the candles that were strategically placed. Circular tables were arranged with small placards, placing couples together. Each setting had a small photograph of the couple, one in which both looked spectacular, and a golden goblet that refilled with the drinker's choice. It was a wonderful sight.

The dancing, the eating, the laughing. All of it was filled with pure joy. It was one of those nights that nothing could ruin, one of those few perfect nights in which everything was glorious.

Perhaps it was best summed up with the theme that had been chosen? "A Fairy Tale".


	13. So You Had a Bad Day

The day was off to a frightful beginning. It was mid-December and there was so much stress that Lily was near breaking point.

She had woken up late, missing breakfast completely. There hadn't been any time to conjure something up or sneak a bite before lessons since she had overslept and managed to walk into Transfiguration ten minutes late. McGonagall's glare and the threat of detention had sat upon her unhappily for the entire ninety minute class.

To add insult to injury, she hadn't even managed to properly transform her flowers into a car. It wasn't a complex spell, one she had mastered ages ago. She thought she had, at least. Her flowers had sat before her limply, not even changing color. It was absolutely infuriating.

Then, when she had actually made it to lunch, she spilt her coffee all over her. She had grabbed the coffee in an attempt to cheer herself up, thinking it was the caramel she had every day. Instead it was some disgusting concoction. She had accidentally spat it out and then, while trying to clean it up, spilt the rest of it on her uniform, staining the white blouse and tie. Once she tried to clean that up, she knocked her toast, which she had buttered and just fixed, onto the ground butter-side-up, of course. After she cleaned that up, she managed to upset the table. She finally left the mess and walked out nearly in tears.

As she walked in the only shoes she had time to throw on that morning, a pair of high-heeled slip-ons, the heel of her right one broke, throwing her upon the ground. Wincing in pain and cursing them, she flung the pair out the nearby window. She later found out what little luck she had kept them from hitting Professor Dumbledore on the head.

She had managed to walk, barefoot, down to the dungeons for Potions. It was something she was actually looking forward to. It was hard for her to mess up and Professor Slughorn doted upon her.

"What happened to your shoes?" Pippa hissed from across the table she shared with Lily.

Lily shrugged but didn't reply, attempting to focus on the potion at hand. It was a particularly tricky one. It involved the use of many poisonous ingredients that, if done incorrectly, had a horrible habit of killing the tester.

"How much wallyroot venom do we add?" Pippa whispered, messing up Lily's silent stirring count.

Lily bit her tongue so she wouldn't say something she'd regret. "Five drops," she answered shortly.

"Thanks." Pippa went back to adding the venom while Lily tried unsuccessfully to remember how many counter-clockwise strokes she had made. Was it five or seven? It didn't seem like that big of a deal but over- or under-stirring could make the difference in life or death.

Lily watched James walk over to the cabinets to grab a beaker of some purple liquid. She groaned as the realization hit her. She had completely forgotten to add the most important ingredient and, by skipping it, had compromised the entire potion. There was no way back, no way to fix it.

At the end of the class, Lily walked over to Professor Slughorn with a sigh. "Sir? I'm sorry but I've seemed to have messed up my potion."

He looked at her with a slight smile. "It's alright, Lily, if you've added too much copperjuice. It won't hurt. In fact, it makes it taste better." He was assuming she had added too much.

"Um sir, I didn't add any copperjuice." She braced for the worst. Slughorn, even though he liked her, hated when students omitted the most important ingredients.

"Not a drop?" He asked, an incredulous look coming over his face.

"No sir."

He looked at her and spoke disappointedly. "Well Miss Evans, I can't understand how you can make such a mistake when it's written clearly upon the board and in the textbook that you must add it. I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you extra homework tonight."

Lily nodded. "Yes sir."

"Write a one thousand word essay explaining why it is pertinent to add in copperjuice into the potion. And don't forget to also do the other homework, which is to write a five hundred word essay describing the aftereffects of the potion."

She nodded again.

"You're dismissed, Miss Evans." Slughorn shook his head sadly as she walked back to her table and grabbed her supplies. The only reason she had confessed was because she knew he was testing the potions personally and she hadn't wanted to kill him. It would've been awful to have let one bad mistake poison a good professor. Or maybe she was overreacting? It was just that kind of awful day.

After Potions she had a bit of a rest period, only an hour, in which she had scheduled in time to go over her Charms notes because she had a test that class. It was a practical examination, Flitwick grading her on how quickly she made the flowers grow (what with them and flowers?), points for beauty added. She ended up wasted her entire study time because she couldn't find her notes (they were hidden underneath her clothes in her trunk—Merlin only knows how they got there) and then once she found them it was time for class. She managed to completely mess up the exam, causing her flower to alternate growing and shrinking with such rhythm it was scary.

Charms was her last class of the day, before Astronomy at eleven. She had ordered the prefects to meet after dinner (during which she argued with Caroline over the location of a missing sweater, spilt pumpkin juice all over the table, and managed to upset Lee-lee). She went upstairs to apply some makeup to cover the scratch she got while falling _up_ the stairs on her way back from dinner before and then managed to fall _down_ the stairs on her way to the Common Room. It was only in the Prefect's Room that she had actually allowed herself to relax a bit.

The meeting went by quickly. She got a few strange looks but she attributed those to her fly-away hair (from falling), somewhat soiled clothes (from spilling), and newly cut face (again the falling). It wasn't until after they left that she looked in the mirror and grew even more upset.

Her lip-gloss, which had been applied in haste, was now smeared across her entire mouth, her mascara had left a few drops beneath her eyes, her tie was crooked; she basically looked terrible. There was no way around it. Today was just a terrible, awful day.

She had previously arranged to meet with James to discuss Head Duties. She took another glance in the mirror before she decided to shirk them. Sighing, she went back to Gryffindor Tower (her bag splitting along the way, ink flying everywhere) and up to his bedroom.

She knocked but it was empty. She saw a piece of parchment lying there and scribbled a quick note on it.

_Hope you get this before you go to the Heads meeting. If not then you've already realized I'm not there. Had a bad day and have gone to bed. If you wake up early (really early), wake me please. I've got loads of homework but I haven't the energy to start tonight. I'm citing the bad day as my excuse._

_I love you._

_Frog's legs,_

_Nut_

Lily then proceeded to her bedroom, where she pulled the covers tightly over her head and sighed deeply.

---

James Potter was a tad bit confused. Not very confused. Not a bit. Just a _tad_ bit confused.

The prank was not going at all according to plan. The problem was that they lacked a plan. For some reason, some completely hated and deeply baffling reason, the four boys had no ideas. There was no way for any of them to think of anything to even remotely resemble a prank they wanted to actually use. It was a discerning experience, sitting there without any idea what to do.

"We could…" Remus began.

"No it wouldn't work because of the…" Sirius answered from his position of lying across the couch.

"What about…" James asked.

"Nope. Already did it…" Remus sighed.

"How about…" Sirius suggested.

"No…" Remus and James said in unison.

Peter Pettigrew looked from one to another, molding his features into the perfect vision of awe and disappointment. It wasn't a completely conscious arrangement of features, more like one that happened both spontaneously and with complete direction. It was a look that should have betrayed internal confusion, an unsure feeling. But it didn't.

"How do you know what the other's saying?" Peter asked, breaking the silence that had fallen after Remus and James's last rejection.

Sirius laughed while Remus and James exchanged a very quick, almost invisible, look of pity. Peter had only noticed it because he was slowly, ever so slowly, training himself to see every spasm in their faces, to recognize anything that might give away his so precious position. That's what his master had ordered, anyhow.

"It's because we've only been friends for seven years, Petey. It'd be hard not to. Don't pretend not to know; I know you know what we're saying too." Remus said kindly.

James nodded. "We know, Wormtail. We know you know."

Peter refrained from answering; choosing instead to smile with the same look of stupid admiration that greatly characterized his features and made him recognizable.


	14. Christmas Letters

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It's Christmas time and I wanted to tell you hello. It's time for Petunia's wedding but I'm not going. I've been uninvited and I'm alright with that. It would've been too hard for me to go anyways. Her speech at the funerals had been too coarse for me. I guess I don't have it in me to see her. Maybe that's bad? I don't know. I just can't do it._

_A lot has changed since you guys have been gone. A lot stayed the same too, though. Caroline and Pippa are still my best friends. Caro is still dating Sirius and madly in love with him (and vice versa). Pip isn't dating Charles anymore but they parted as friends. I know he loved being part of the Marauders so the boys, in all their shining kindness, are doing their best to make sure he doesn't feel too left out._

_James and I are dating. We've been dating since October 23__rd__. It's now been two months and it doesn't seem to be changing. It's an interesting relationship, one that you guys would probably like. James and I bicker like crazy over the silliest things. We're so completely baffling and it's wonderful. I love being with him. I guess I'm one to wax on poetically about the boy I love, aren't I? I was always so quiet about stuff like this before. Now I just love being open about it. It makes life so much more fun. His best friends are so amazing. They've opened their arms and hearts to me. Sirius and Remus are darling._

_Speaking of Remus, did I ever tell you he was a werewolf? Well he is. He got bitten when he was a little boy and every full moon he transforms. To dull the pain a bit, the other Marauders (James, Sirius, and Peter) all figured out how to transform themselves into animals. Peter becomes a rat, Sirius a big black dog, and James a stag. Tell me those aren't some amazing friends._

_Remember a few years ago when we celebrated the Christmas with Nanny and Poppa? It was such a great Christmas._

_I remember watching Nanny make the gingerbread house with Petunia. It was a huge landscaped house, with three stories of cookie goodness. It towered over all the other things in the kitchen, standing a good three feet tall. It was such a great house. There were chocolate shavings for window panes and giant doors made of slabs of chocolate. The snow was made of whipped cream and had a snowman made of marshmallows. It was the prettiest house I'd ever seen._

_After the house was made, we all went into the living room to light the Christmas candles. That was when Nanny still had the actual candles on the tree instead of lights. They were so pretty, weren't they? The ornaments reflected them and it was just such a gorgeous sight. I loved looking at it. And the star atop the tree? Stunning._

_That night we sat down to dinner before Midnight Mass. We ate for three hours. I was sooo stuffed I could barely walk upstairs! Remember the dress you bought me? It was a little green velvet number. I wore white tights with green Mary-Janes. I remember being the epitome of cute. _

_The next morning we sang carols before presents, even though it was so hard to sit still. I remember watching Petunia open her presents and squeal with joy. And then I opened mine. There was Penny Doll. The prettiest, most wonderful doll on the planet. Her hair was an echo of mine, with freckles and the same (almost) colored eyes. Did you know I still have Penny Doll? She's at Hogwarts with me. Not many of my friends know it but she sleeps in a special bed I bought her ages ago. It's a gorgeous bed, a replica of the one I sleep in here. It's got the curtains and everything. I absolutely adore it. But I digress. That Christmas has got to be my favorite one._

_The ones I hated the most were the ones I didn't get to go home for. I know I could have gone home. But I didn't. Because of Petunia. I didn't want to make the holidays more stressful for anyone and now I regret that decision. I wish I had spent as much time with you guys as I could have. God I miss you._

_It's so hard to be without you. It's so strange to not have Mum's notes every day, telling me about what goes on in life. It's so weird to know that you won't be at the station to pick me up when I go home in June or that I no longer live at home. I'm homeless, for now. While I was at home for your funerals I transferred most of my stuff to James's house for safe-keeping. We both agreed that we'd move out of our houses because it would be too hard to live there. Who knew we might end up living together?_

_Don't worry, I'm doing it the proper way. I'm not going to live with him before getting married like Caroline and Sirius. I'm not ready for that, nor will I be until that ring's on my finger. Call it the Catholic guilt syndrome. I think it's a great think, this guilt syndrome._

_I wish I could see you again. I hope I will, someday. I love you both, so so very much._

_Your forever loving daughter,_

_Lily_

_--_

_Dear Em,_

_I've missed you a lot lately. But I'll talk about that later. How've you been? How's heaven? I bet it's great, filled with hot guys. Give Jesus a hug for me, okay?_

_Guess who's dating James Potter?!? Yes! Me!!! Can you believe it? We're a couple. I wanted to write you earlier but I haven't been up to it. It's been a very stressful couple of months. Both my parents and his parents died but I bet you already knew that. I bet you're hanging out with them, watching out for me. _

_I still hate how you're gone, how you died two summers back. You were my best friend, kid, and I hate that you're gone._

_I miss you, Em. Going home wasn't the same without you, at all. I wish you were still here. It's not fair that you're gone. Like that song or whatever says, "Only the good die young". I think it's because the rest of us are so fucked up while you're so perfect and content. I never know what to do or say while you were so prim and perfect. God Em, you were amazing. You were such a great person, like an angel on earth. And now, you really are an angel. And that hurts, a lot._

_I wish I could see you again. I went to graduation earlier, back this summer. It would'__ve__ been your year to graduate. They spoke about you, about how you were going to be valedictorian before the crash. How you could make anyone laugh and knew how to negotiate out of getting homework. But God it hurt to hear it. I wish they didn'__t__ speak about you. Well, no. I'm glad they did._

_Kristin was valedictorian but she said she would gladly trade it for salutatorian if it meant that you'd be here, giving the speech. Andrew Harper was salutatorian and he said the same. They both miss you._

_I saw Dan there. He was in a suit. He looked gorgeous. He gave me a hug and told me that he loved you. And I told him that I knew that and you knew that but that it felt good to hear it. Dan looks great, as he did before. He's still tall and built and blonde. It'd make you happy to see him. He hopes you're not cheating on him in Heaven (I told him how I bet there's a billion hotties up there). He told me to tell you he hasn'__t__ found anyone he loves just yet. It's still you._

_It's strange to know that you aren't here anymore. I can't believe that almost everyone I've ever loved is with you now. My parents, grandparents, James's parents. It's scary._

_It's Christmas right now, Christmas Eve. I bet you guys are all having this huge party up there. I bet you're doing the LIMBO right now. Remember how we were the QUEENS of Limbo? We were seriously great at it. I haven't limbo-ed since you died. The last time I did, in fact, was back when we hung out at your house and gossiped about boys. It was so much fun. I miss those days._

_I'm not going to lie to you, darling, I've got friends. You know Caroline. We got a lot closer after you ditched us for that eternal party up in heaven (I know I sound like a complete loser in these letters, making it sound like you're on holiday but it's the only way I can cope with you and everyone being gone). Caroline and this girl named Pippa are my best friends, besides James and the boys. There was another girl named Lee-lee but that's another story. She had to leave and I haven't heard from her in two weeks._

_I learned about the Wickard Witch Rebellions of 1721 today. It was one of the most interesting things I've ever learned in the History of Magic. I think it was interesting because James and Remus teamed up to teach it. They convinced Bins to let them try. It was brilliant. The entire rebellion was based on one person, a witch called Chastity the Unchaste. How great of a name is that? Chastity was this gorgeous witch who was totally into having affairs with any guy she liked. She had about thirty. Well one day she had an affair with a Muggle, who somehow realized that she was a witch (probably due to her setting his hair on fire in a moment of passion. Oops). He had major issues with this whole witch-thing, which is understandable because if most Muggles knew we existed they'd be either begging us for help or torching us. Not good choices but I digress. So Chastity got her fellow witches to torment this guy a bit, drive him mad with lust and the like. Well after that, he goes insane and starts this huge witch hunt. This got Chastity in deep water with the Minister of Magic (they had them back then!) and she got banned from having any interaction with Muggles. All witches did. Just because old Chastity the Unchaste likes to have some fun the rest of the witches got in trouble. So they all met up one day and decided to storm the Ministry. They brought on this huge war and it was bloody crazy. Supposedly a lot of hair was pulled and names were called. Well anyway, the witches won and they got to have their affairs. Chastity the Unchaste was hailed as almost a goddess and everyone went home happy except for the poor Muggle who suffered from lust._

_Crazy story, isn't it? That's what most of what we learn is. There are a lot of interesting stories floating about the wizarding world. Too bad our teacher is awful at teaching._

_I'm so glad you knew about me being magic. It killed me those first days before I told you. I was sooo worried that you'd hate me but then you were so happy for me! You were always like that, happy for everyone else. God you were such a great person._

_I'm writing to you on Christmas Eve instead of hanging out in the Common Room with my best friends and boyfriend. Okay, I lied. My boyfriend is sitting next to me, reading a book. We're in the Head's Room and just relaxing together. He knew I wanted, no needed, some time apart from the others, much as I love them. I think Caro's writing you tonight too but I haven't a clue but a hunch. It's so strange to know you're gone, along with my parents. Your letter is much longer than theirs. I don't know how to express my sadness with them. I don't know how I'll send these, either. I think I'll figure it out later. James can help me._

_God I love him. I didn't know I could love after all this crap. Turns out I can. I'm completely and madly in love with the boy. We haven't done anything but kiss (nor will we until marriage. All those years of Catholic primary school paid off for me, huh?). It's amazing to be with someone who you love so much it hurts. I love hanging out with him. We've taken a million pictures together, laughing. I love him._

_I love you though, too. You were my first real friend, Em, and my first best friend. Without you I'd probably be eating dirt in disgusting blue overalls that were stained with peanut brittle. That's how much you've helped me._

_All of your friends back home miss you. Dan's still madly in love with you. It hurt me to see that. I wish I could help him move on but I can't. I found out he blamed himself for it. I haven't figured out how but he did. He had to get some therapy but he's over that now. He knows it was fate and that you're in heaven. That's not to say he doesn't wish you were here, though. He misses you so much, honey. He puts fresh flowers on your grave once a week. He used to go once a day but his parents convinced him to try to pull back a little bit. He's a good guy, Em. It's too bad that you can't be here with him._

_We were both so devastated after it happened. I think I want to write what happened. Maybe it'll be part of the healing process? I don't know. Either way, I want to say it._

_It was the last day of June. I had just gotten home and Caro was with me. We were both so excited to see you, princess. So, so, so excited. And then we got home and everyone was crying. Someone said that you had been killed. God Em, you were only sixteen. I don't get why you died. I haven't a clue. I know who killed you but I mean, I never thought he'd go around killing Muggles. I hate that he's unstoppable, that he gets away with it. That bloody "Lord Voldermort". He thinks everyone's forgotten that he used to be called Tom Riddle. Well, I haven't forgotten and from now on I'll refer to him solely as "Tommy R" since it seems like he wants fear of his name. Tommy R seems to think that fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself, which does. That's why I refuse to do it. Tommy R will someday rot in hell and I intend to see that it happens. Trust me, Em, I will devote my life to finding him. If I can't do it, I'll help whoever can. _

_For a rapid change of subject here's an also unpleasant note. Petunia is getting married to a monster named Vernon. Okay, he may not be a literal monster but he is definitely one figuratively. He's about eight feet (more like 6) tall and weighs a billion and three pounds (more like 215 lbs). He has blonde hair that makes him look like a pig (no exaggeration there). You'd laugh if you saw him, mean though it sounds. He's also completely anti-witches. It's like a frickin brigade with Petunia and him. They call it "your kind" when they speak to me about it (which happens once every blue moon). He's a bit of a psycho but she loves him. Mum didn't like him much but what can she do?_

_Oh my God Em, I've lost almost everyone. You and Mum and Dad and James's parents. I don't know how he does it, how he stays strong. I know he misses them; we talk about it late at night when we're alone in the Common Room (it happens more often than you'd think). He's so much braver than I am. He's a lot like you in that respect._

_I told him about you a while ago. When he was first "wooing" me I didn't. I didn't know how to yet. It was hard enough to have to go through my parents but telling him about you would've broken me._

_He thinks you're an amazing woman. He also doesn't think I'm the least bit crazy for writing to you guys and my parents. He thinks it's sweet. Aren't I smart, to end up with the only boy on the planet who thinks my writing letters to the dead is sweet? I knew I loved him._

_Speaking of love, Em, you must know that I love you and I miss you sooo much more than you can realize. I know this is a reoccurring theme in this letter, me telling you how much I need/miss you. But it's true, every word of it._

_It was hard to see everyone again. Your funeral made me so sad. I hated going to it and yet I loved it. I loved it because I knew you were watching. I cracked the joke you wanted me to, the one you made me promise to say ages ago. God, how could you have known? How were you so smart, so perfect? You're everything I wish I was, Em._

_You were the beautifully smart, vivaciously funny, phenomenal girl. You __are__ the beautifully smart, vivaciously funny, phenomenal girl._

_I love you, Em. You were my first best friend._

_Don't make the angels laugh too hard. Give my parents a hug and tell them I'm quite sorry their letter is so short but I've so much to say to you that it's almost shameful._

_Love forever,_

_Your Bestest Bud Forever N Ever,_

_Lilsie_

_--_

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Potter,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you guys are having a brilliant time up in Heaven with my parents. I'm sure you're having one ongoing party, getting toasted with the Lord. Must be nice._

_I wanted to let you know something that I'm sure you knew about before, anyway. But I wanted to tell you myself. _

_I'm in love with your son. I'm absolutely, positively over-the-moon for him. I'm gaga, adoring, addicted, besotted over him. Honest to goodness I swoon when he walks into a room or vice versa. It's not an overly obvious swa-woon but it's a definite swoon. He's the reason I haven't gone insane or sank into a desperate depression._

_The best thing about him is that he lets me choose if I want—no need—to cry or laugh. Some days he knows, I don't know how but he just knows, that I need to cry. He takes me into his arms and lets me. And then there are other days that we laugh and laugh for hours. We laugh about everything, the clouds in the sky or the color of his socks. It's so confusing, so wonderfully confusing._

_The reason I'm telling you this is because I want to thank you. Not for dieing of anything outrageous like this. I want to thank you for raising him. For raising the boy—nope he's a man—I love. And I want you to know that I love him so much. I'm in love with your son and I hope to marry him someday, if he asks me._

_Thank you so much, Mr. & Mrs. Evans, for him and all the love you've given him and my parents._

_Love,_

_Lily Catharine Evans_


	15. Guesses

"You'll never guess what I've found." Pippa nearly shouted as she plopped down into the chair Remus had held open for her. She gave him a grin but waited for a reaction.

Her friends looked at her in various stages of interest. Remus was gazing at her completely while Caroline looked moderately bored. Sirius and James had stopped whatever conversation they had had prior to her entrance and were waiting. Lily was smiling at her, encouraging her. Peter looked outright bored.

"Well?" Caroline prompted, seeing that Pippa wanted some form of persuasion to tell what she had found.

The seven friends were sitting around a table in Hogsmeade, enjoying bottles of butterbeer and warming up as snow fell down around them. It was the first weeks of January, their first trip out in the New Year.

"A perfectly lovely and completely livable flat right here!" She beamed. "I've been searching for ages for something and now I've found one!" She paused. "Want to hear the best bit?"

"Yes, we do." Caroline smiled at her friend's joy.

"I can afford it alone! I needn't have a roommate!" Pippa cried. "I've lived with someone for so long, whether it's family or here—though I do love you girls—it'll be lovely to have a space of my own."

Lily grinned at her. "I'm sooo happy for you, Pip. Can we see it?"

Pippa nodded. "Yes! As soon as we're done here, in fact. I've found my flat and no one else can have it but I want you all to have a look at it before I buy it. You've got to tell me if it's delightful or not."

"It'll be great, Pip." Remus said. "If it's got you this excited, I'm sure it'll be amazing."

Pippa's enthusiasm could barely be contained as she waited for them to drink their butterbeers. She sat there, her legs bouncing, with a wide smile upon her pretty face. Her curly blonde hair had been recently lengthened through the use of a potion (but don't tell anyone) and dyed a deep brown with the occasional blonde highlight. She had naturally been a brunette but dyed it when she turned fourteen. It was funny how completely random her thoughts were as she waited.

"Okay Pippa, we're finished. Show us your castle," James said with a teasing smile. He slipped his hand into Lily's after he helped her up. With his free hand he tossed a few coins on the table. "Drinks on me. Now let's put Pippa out of her torture."

Pippa shot him a very grateful look as they all stood to leave. Grabbing jackets, pushing in chairs, a few clumsy movements all took much longer than Pippa had ever thought possible.

When every scarf was tied around each neck and each hat upon head, Pippa set off with her friends, leading the way around the small and curving streets of Hogsmeade. Along the way Lily recognized the small toy-store in which she had bought Catharine the doll and the clothing store Catharine's sister demanded a dress from.

"Here it is," Pippa said, stopping before a small building. It had brick walls and one black wrought-iron balcony with extremely intricate designs. Pippa pointed to it. "That'll be mine," she said with pride. The design on that was a galloping horse out of iron, beautifully made.

"Shall we?" Sirius asked gallantly, offering Caroline his arm. James followed in suit.

"May I?" Remus smiled at Pippa.

"Of course." The two led the way up a circular staircase, all the way up to the third floor.

She stopped outside the door, fishing out a key from under a small potted plant. "The landlord told me about it earlier when I saw it. I told her earlier that I wanted to show my friends."

Her friends nodded, staring at the door. It was thick wood, dark and elegant. The walls of the stairs were lit with candle-like lamps that glimmered elegantly.

The door opened and Pippa let out with a "Here it is!"

Everyone walked in together, holding their breath for the apartment Pippa had obviously fallen in love with.

It was a small flat, more of a studio apartment. There was one room with small alcoves acting as partitions. The only thing separate was the bathroom. The view from the balcony was upon the river that flowed across the road. It was a small balcony but one Pippa had great hopes for.

"This is the kitchen area," Pippa said with a huge smile. She pulled herself up onto the countertop to sit and watch her friends.

There had been added a small stove and icebox, painted white with lovely flowers stenciled onto it. Shelves were built by hand, empty and waiting for her books. There was a black wrought iron bed placed in a corner, covered with a gorgeous yellow comforter with white pillows. The walls were painted pale blue and in the center of the floor, beneath the wooden table was a beautiful circular rug with colors that mimicked of the room. It was a beautiful place.

"I love it, Pip." Lily enthused, "It's brilliant."

Caroline echoed the sentiment. "It's gorgeous, absolutely."

"It's a bit too girly for my taste but I can see why you like it," James said with a smile.

"Very nice," Sirius pronounced.

Even Peter had something to say about it. "Lovely," he was rewarded with a smile.

Pippa waited anxiously for Remus's opinion. He hadn't said anything, only stood in the center of the room as if he were taking it all in. She waited for a moment to see if he'd say anything. When he didn't, she knew it was time to jump in and ask.

"So what do you say, Remus? Love it or hate it?" She asked, trying not to be nervous.

Remus looked at her and spoke seriously. "Do you think I could hate this place? It's screaming 'Pippa' all over!" He grinned at her. "It's great."

Pippa didn't know she had been holding her breath until she let it out after his reply. "I'm glad you like it," she smiled.

"It's wonderful," Caroline said, "but I've got to get on to the shops. I have a whole slew of things I'm to buy for lessons."

Sirius nodded. "And I'm to follow the lady, hold the bags and the like. You know me, bag boy."

Pippa walked over and hugged them both tightly. They left quickly and, when the balcony doors were swung open, their laughter could be heard.

"I'm going to go post some letters," Peter said with a small smile. "My mum wants me to write."

"Thanks for coming, Peter." Pippa bit back any mean feelings she harbored for him and gave him a hug. She was surprised to feel how tense he was but didn't give it a second though. She turned to James. "Ready?" She asked.

"For what?" Lily looked at him curiously.

"Pippa asked me ages ago to speak with a landlord if and when she found a place to rent. She said she's terribly shy. You don't mind, do you love?" James placed his arms around her.

"No problem. Me and Remus can chat." Lily grinned at Remus over James's shoulder.

"Okay Nut, I love you." James kissed her goodbye before leaving with Pippa.

Lily flopped down upon a chair. "So you don't mind having to talk to me, do you?" She asked with a wicked smile.

"I mind very much so," Remus answered teasingly. "I've nothing to talk to you about!"

Lily laughed. "I can think of quite a few things."

"Such as?"

"Miss Lee-lee Parker."

Remus sighed. "There's not much to say about that one, Lily. It was over before it really began."

"Really? Why?"

"Well you know she's back in America now, don't you?"

Lily nodded. "She went home after Christmas to start training for the Quidditch team, right?"

"Yeah. She went back. She owled me a few times but nothing major. I mean, it just wasn't meant to be. We went to the ball together but we weren't a couple."

"Did you guys do anything?" Lily asked curiously.

Remus turned red. "Uh…"

"I'm sorry! That's so prying. You don't have to tell me," Lily backtracked. "I'm sorry Remus."

"Don't worry about it, Lily. But to answer your question, yes we did."

"What'd you do?" She asked before she could help herself.

"Er… um… the whole nine yards…" Remus trailed off.

Lily covered her mouth with her hand in an effort to both make Remus laugh and to curb any spontaneous questions her mouth may ask before her mind processed it.

Any awkwardness that may have resulted from Lily's questioning was halted by the arrival of Pippa and James.

The foursome exited the flat after some happy, meaningless chatter.

**Author's Note: **This is the first one I've written and I feel like a beggar writing it but honestly, it's seriously disenchanting to have 1760 hits but only 41 reviews (most of which are written by people who reviewed more than once—whom I so love!!!). I don't think I'll post a few chapters for a couple of days after this. Maybe if I can get some more reviews… haha wow I'm not good at this asking thing! P

**Cuban Sombrero Gal**: I completely appreciate your review and I took a lot of it to heart. I tried to ease back into the descriptions… I hope I did it well!

**ReadingRobyn:** Keep reading and you'll see! P

**Lexie-H:** Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm definitely keeping the Mary-Sue element in mind and definitely trying to broaden her out. I've got a few ideas but I want to let a few chapters pass before putting them in. Regarding Caroline's last name, no I didn't want to do it following the canon. I chose it and didn't really remember the connection. I'm over in Europe without my books so I haven't had any chances to look anything up. The Teen-Movie-ish thing I'm assuming was about Pippa in France. Well the thing with that is that I took a bit from my own recent experiences there (all up to the motorcycle bit basically) and embellished. Lily exposing Remus is also something I put in there not to make her seem mean but to have her be open with her parents. She never told them while they were alive to keep from exposing him but now since they're dead and the letters aren't going to be sent, there was nothing really stopping her. I know this is enormously long but I wanted to reply to the questions you had and thank you so, so, so much for both reviewing so many times and making me feel like I actually had something worth writing. You're good at motivating people!

**Padfootatheart:** You convinced me to save Lee-lee. I was seriously considering ending her somehow (a death, since I'm a murderer P) but I decided not to. I have banished her for a while but not forever, I promise. Frog's legs, Anna

**Interestofthemind:** Lee-lee won't be a Mary-Sue, I promise. Oh and the South Carolina reference is somewhat of a joke and kind of not. I was in Paris a few weeks ago and I was talking to a lot of people. I told them where I was from (SC) and they asked where it was. When I mentioned Florida or Georgia or Virginia, they had no idea. I said the first thing that came to mind geographically, which was Mexico, as being close. I'm sorry it made you stop reading my story but I promise I'm not dumb. Neither were those I was talking to (in their defense I have to say they're all students at the Sorbonne).

**goth hamster: **Nah, I wanted it to say Evans. She's not married to him, or even engaged, no matter how besotted she is with him.

_Thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys are all amazing and actually make me want to write my story. _


	16. Just a Set of Guidelines

There was snow falling gently on the grounds as the weekend of Valentine's Day approached. The Marauders and girls sat in their Charms class.

_**Prongsie, Moonboy, & Worms,**_

_**It's Sirius. I've some ideas about V-Day. What do you say?**_

_**-Slytherin robes should be converted into frilly ballerina tutus for the boys and ghoul costumes (like the ones Muggles wear at Halloween) for the "girls" (who're so ugly you can't really call them girls).**_

_**-Piñatas that have candy falling as you walk into the Great Hall. Everyone would love it and we can use sweets from Honeydukes.**_

_**-Snape and good old Malfoy could, in addition to the tutus, have their hair turned hot pink until October.**_

_**What do you say? Add in any ideas you have. We need more!**_

_**Frog's legs,**_

_**The amazingly glorious Sirius Black**_

James grinned as he read the note, taking care to add on.

_Padfoot,_

_My ideas…_

_-Why not charm all the Slytherins' foul hair into psychotic shapes, i.e. Snape's into a butterfly and Malfoy's into a hummingbird?_

_-I agree with the piñatas._

_-Charm the statues to wear Gryffindor sweaters, along with all the fellows in the chain mail… their name I don't remember… dammit what are they called? Suits of armor! Yeah, them. Charm them to wear Gryffindor clothes._

_Frog's legs,_

_The infinitely more glorious and good looking James Potter_

_**James,**_

_**Pranks, sound good. We'll do the piñatas and the suit of armor crap. For the Slytherins, add the tutus and we have a deal.**_

_**Frog's legs,**_

_**The hot Marauder, Padfoot**_

James slid the note across to Remus, who read it covertly. He nodded along at a few places and scribbled some notes on there.

**First off, both of you are mad. But it's useful madness. I like the ideas. Only we need to do something special for the girls. What are you both doing for Caro and Lily?**

_I'm getting Lily a VERY special article of jewelry. A VERY special one._

_**Basically Prongsie here may be proposing, though I hope not. Caro will kill me if you propose first. Wait till graduation, I beg you.**_

**Wow. You two are both serious about them. I'm impressed.**

_Of course I'm serious about Lily! Haven't I been crazy about her for __ages_

_**And Caro and I have been dating for nearly three years. We fucking live together, mate. Of course I plan on making an honest woman of her. Besides, there's this thing called love…**_

**I feel extraordinarily jealous of the lot of you. I'm going to end up the only single one, the old single bugger who's half-mad. Watch me end up a teacher. That'll cement my loneliness.**

_I feel for you, mate. I really do._

_**I don't. You need a girl, Moony, and as Marauders, it is our duty to find you one!**_

**I don't want you to find me one, Sirius Black.**

_I can…_

**Or you, Potter. **

_Why? We both did well with our girls._

**Luck. And momentary stupidity on the part of the girls.**

_**That was below the belt, Remus.**_

**I apologize. You're right. I'm morphing into the jealous bugger already.**

_It's alright, mate. We'll find you someone. Hang in there. Lily's got loads of friends._

_**As does Caro.**_

_They're the same, genius._

_**The friends?**_

_Yes._

_**Oh.**_

**Thanks for trying, guys. Really. It'll be okay. I'll be fine. I was only joking about the lonely lunatic part.**

_**Too late, Remus. You've got the Marauders on your case. Besides, it's in the Code we signed.**_

_What Code?_

**Yeah, what Code?**

_**The**__** Code! The one we signed back in fifth year at the beginning of our reign as Marauders?!? It's engraved within the Marauder's Map, if you know where to look!**_

_I never knew it was there._

**Me neither.**

_**Bloody idiots, the lot of you. Gimme the map, Prongs.**_

_Here you go._

James passed Sirius the map, who took it and sent James and Remus looks of disgust. He tapped the map with his wand and muttered "Agreementus" beneath his breath.

"Agreementus?" James asked quietly. "That's it? That's the password?"

Sirius glared at him so he shut up rather quickly. After a moment, Sirius passed it to James.

_The Marauder Code of Conduct_

_Written by Masters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs._

_The following rules shall govern our lives as Marauders. Any breach of them will result in terminating of the rule breaker's life by means of tickling spells and/or the like._

_1. Marauders are not allowed to ever betray another one. _

_2. Pranks are to be pulled a MINIMUM of three times a year. These pranks call for major planning. Minor ones may be pulled as often as one desires._

_3. Severus Snape is our sworn enemy, along with Tom Riddle (fear of the name is bad. No calling him by his stupid fancy name. It's plain old Tom Riddle for us. Don't forget.)_

_4. Girls are accessories, not necessities. There's no need to ditch a friend for a girl. That's just low._

_5. Should a Marauder be lacking a girl at Valentine's Day, the other Marauders are required by the Code to find that Marauder a girl for the day, whether he wants it or not._

_6. Bubblegum must be chewed prior to every Quidditch game. The gum must be hot pink and bubbles must be blown the size of Snivelus's greasy head._

_7. Porcupines are not to be pets, Mister Padfoot._

_8. Nor are elephants, Mister Prongs._

_9. And Mister Moony is not to have any pet gorillas._

_10. Mister Wormtail is to avoid at all costs having any pet snakes._

_The undersigned hereby agree to conduct themselves according to the Code. They are all (reasonably) sane and not under the influence of any mind-altering drugs. They furthermore agree that to honor the Code._

_Mr. Prongs_

_Mr. Padfoot_

_Mr. Wormtail_

_Mr. Moony_

"Merlin I'd forgotten about that!" James cried.

"Me too." Remus didn't look happy to have it brought up.

"So you see, Mister Moony, that unless you want to be responsible for three murders, we are hereby required to _find you a girl_." Sirius whispered it furiously, glancing at the girls around him.

"We'll make him a list." James suggested. "Lily and Caro can help us."

"Just brilliant." Remus muttered, rolling his eyes.

Peter sat and watched the exchange quietly. He had read over the Code, again, without commenting. It was just a silly set of guidelines, wasn't it?


	17. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I reread the ending of _Sleeping on the Job_ and I agree that I definitely rushed it. At the moment, since I did leave the ending ambiguous, I'm going to go back and add in some more chapters. However, I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to do this. As of August 1st, 2007, I'm preparing to leave Europe to go back to the US so I'm not sure how much free time I'll have. But, I am going to change the ending. I don't like it much either, though the letter took a while to craft. Thank you for all of the reviews and for suggesting I continue. )


	18. Meg

Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, gazing at the fire that roared before her. Her thoughts flittered around, settling finally upon a memory that occurred three weeks past when she had met her.

_She was covered by a flimsy robe, quite inadequate for keeping out the cold chill. It was clean, as clean as someone's clothing can be if they live on the streets. Her robe was patched with scraps. The patch on her elbow came from an advertisement for, ironically, a robe shop._

_Her skin was pale, her hair long and unruly. Her eyes were the color of water, cold and calculating. She watched as people passed her by, staring at them with a mixture of embarrassment and, somehow, a hint of pride. Her features were bold, creating a face that in different scenarios would be called beautiful. There was an air of elegance to the way she stood, an elegance that was soured by the position she was in. She looked to be only seventeen, a savvy and calculating seventeen._

_Lily watched the girl as a man walked up to her, offering a fistful of Sickles. The girl shook her head, refusing the money. She laughed in his face, calling him a darling fool. She told him to come back when he had more. There were some more corner girls, as she called herself, who would come cheaper._

_The girl watched him walk away, laughing still. However it died quickly upon lips covered with a garish ruby red. The girl had realized Lily had been watching her. She thrust her hip out, glaring at her, and walked towards her._

"_What are you starin' at?" The girl asked, her eyes cold. Lily noticed a very specific accent. It sounded nearly perfect to that of those who lived in the street and yet, it wasn't quite right._

"_Nuh…nuh…nothing," Lily stuttered. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "What's your name?" she asked quietly._

_The girl laughed again. "I don't go __**that**__ way, darlin'."_

"_I didn't mean it like that," Lily said quickly. "I just wanted to know your name."_

"_You a cop or somethin'?"_

"_No, no! I'm just… curious."_

"_Lookin' into gettin' a job like this, then?" The girl looked at Lily appraisingly. "You wouldn't be gettin' more'n a Galleon a night with hair like yours. Men'd have to be mighty particul'r to get with you."_

"_Oh no! I'm not looking into a… career like this," Lily said carefully. "I was just wondering what your name was."_

"_Meg." The girl replied._

"_I'm Lily."_

"_Didn't ask, did I?"_

_Lily bit her lip before speaking again. "Would you like to get a cup of tea?"_

"_And miss gettin' some business? Are you crackers?" Meg glared. "I haven't got the money to go wastin' it on some tea."_

"_It'd be my treat," Lily said warmly. She didn't know why but there was something about that girl that made Lily want to help her._

"_Fine," Meg said gruffly. "A cuppa tea."_

_Lily smiled at her pleasantly, leading her through the dark streets to a small café. "My friend worked here," she explained._

_Meg merely shrugged, sitting down upon the offered chair._

"_What would you like?"_

"_A cuppa tea."_

"_I know. But have you any preferences to the flavor?"_

_Meg stared at her, eyes aflame. "Does it bloody look like I have any preferences?"_

"_Alright then, we'll have two cups of regular vanilla tea and a few cookies," Lily said to the waitress who had appeared. _

_They waited in silence for the cups and cookies to be brought. As soon as they did, Lily watched Meg wrap her hands around the cup, taking in the heat._

"_Why're you starin'?" Meg glared, noticing Lily's gaze._

"_I'm sorry," Lily said calmly. "I didn't mean to stare."_

"'_Didn't mean'," Meg repeated coldly._

_Lily let the silence fall between them. She waited patiently for Meg to begin speaking, to tell the story of her sad life. And, as if she had wished it, Meg began to speak._

"_Mine's not a very interestin' story," Meg said slowly._

"_Everyone's seems boring to themselves." Lily retorted._

"_You're strange, Lily." Meg looked at Lily's bright green eyes. "My ma and da were poor, always have been poor. I've got six brothers and five sisters."_

_Lily nodded, listening._

"_They kicked me out when I was twelve. Told me I was daft if I thought I had a place. My ma slipped me a Galleon as I left, tuckin' it into my robe. It was the savins' she had, all the money she had left in the world. It was the only money my da, who fancied himself a writer by day, hadn't drunk away." Meg spoke without emotion. "I couldn't do much, who'd want a bloody twelve year-old runnin' 'round, causin' problems?" she answered her own question softly. "No one." She paused to sip her tea. Lily beckoned the waitress over to refill the cups._

_After a small break, Meg continued. "This gent took me in to take care of his brats. There were three of them, a passel of stupid brats. The missus doted upon them like somethin' silly. Me and the fellow used to laugh about it, laugh about how stupid the missus was. Then, the laughin' turned to huggin' and huggin' to kissin' and so on." Meg took a breath. "'Cos life ain't fair, I ended up gettin' knocked up with the fella's kid. The missus found out, 'course, and kicked me out with the baby. She was a bit daft, that one. She didn't realize I was pregnant till I gave bloody birth."_

"_How old were you when that happened?" Lily asked slowly._

"_I'm seventeen now. Twelve then. I was right 'round fourteen."_

"_What happened to your baby?"_

"_I've still got him. He's a little boy, called Liam. He's named for my grandda, who was a decent fella."_

"_And you're magic?"_

"'_Course. Didn't go to Hogwarts, though, but a year. My da didn't think it was good for me."_

"_Where's Liam now?"_

"_He's with my sister. We work together."_

"_What happened after you were kicked out?"_

"_Me and Liam walked the streets a bit. It ain't easy for a girl and a baby," Meg gave Lily a hard look, "but I've never had him go hungry. All my money goes to him."_

_Lily nodded._

"_We lived here and there, sleepin' in corners and the like. It was bloody awful. For a bit this fella took us in, promisin' to keep his hands offa me. He tried somethin' one night and I took off with Liam. I ain't givin' no one for free what I can get for money. I need that money. It goes to my baby." She stared at Lily defiantly. "I got me my sister and my baby. I don't need nothin' else."_

"_What about your other brothers and sisters?" Lily asked cautiously._

"_One's studyin' to be a Healer at St. Mungo's," Meg said proudly. "He's always been the smart one. Another's married. Mostly they're here and there. Two more are call-girls."_

"_And your mum and dad don't care?"_

"_My ma's dead, been dead three years." Meg answered impassively. "My da beat her too much."_

_Lily gasped._

"_Don't look so surprised. Worse things happen." Meg took a sip of her tea. "I know this girl named Nathalie. She's ten. She got lucky, sent to France when she was four. She's been with this family for six years. They love her and take her on holiday all the time. Only she's got to spend a day every two weeks with her ma in France, her real ma. Her da's in jail. For raping Nathalie's sister. Yeah, he's a real tosser. He gets out in a few months and then they'll make Nathalie see him when she sees her ma. And they're goin' to try to get Nathalie from her French family. Y'see, Nathalie's a pretty little ten year-old, smart and goin' to be a beaut. They're goin' to earn money offa her, if she doan get the same end as her sister. Now that's worse than your da drinkin' but never layin' a hand on you but to whip you every now and then." Meg spoke calmly, not letting a single emotion betray her. "Nathalie's goin' to go to her ma and da and she's goin' to do it 'cos she wants to. 'Cos all little kids want to live with their ma and da, no matter how bad they are. I know that. Nathalie's goin' to go with her da who'll rape her and her ma who'll use her as a whore. And there's nothin' we can do about it."_

_Lily stared at Meg, Meg the cool and calculated whore who dreamt of being a kept woman so she'd be able to provide for her son. Not once did getting a real job cross Meg's mind. It was stuck upon one track. Being a whore. There was no way, in her opinion, to get around it. Lily shuddered at the inhumanity of it all, at the coldness in Meg's eyes._

"_Is there anything I can do to help you?" Lily asked, pleadingly._

_Meg tossed her head. "I don't take charity."_

"_It's not charity!"_

"_Don't take it. Thanks for the cuppa tea." Meg stood up, her tall body moving through the small café. Lily felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched proud and hopeless Meg make her way across the street, over to her corner._

She had haunted Lily's thoughts since then. Lily dwelt obsessively on a way to help Meg and Nathalie. And yet, she knew in her heart there was nothing she could do. Meg wouldn't accept charity and Nathalie, Nathalie was across the Chunnel.

"Why do you look so sad?" James asked, wrapping his arm around her waist as he looked at her.

"I was thinking about Meg," Lily replied softly. "About Meg and Nathalie."

He hugged her to him. "Then you have every right to look sad," he whispered.

"I wish there was something we could do."

"I know, Lily. I wish there was too." James said quietly. They let silence fill the space between them as they stared at the fire, fervently wishing a similar fire would occur in their minds, creating a new and wonderful idea to help Meg, Nathalie, and baby Liam who was now three years-old.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed suggesting I continue. You guys made me rethink the ending, which I agree was extremely sudden. That's why, ba... ba... ba... there's more! )

A shameless plug for one of my new favorite groups, The Holloways. Their song, _Most Lonely Face_, inspired this chapter a good bit. They're a great band and I absolutely love them.

_An Aspiring Author_- Thanks for all the reviews! Haha I randomly thought up "frog's legs" when I was sitting outside. I think I was in Paris and the whole stereotypical Parisian eating frog's legs came to mind. )

_Padfootatheart_- I don't think I've mentioned how great your name is. I love it! Yeah, the story ended rather abruptly but it's back now. I guess I wanted to finish it but I didn't want to finish it. If that makes any sense whatsoever. P

_naughty-sphinx_- Also a very cool name. I agree with you completely on the skipping through too quickly. That's why I'm going back and changing it a bit, rewriting the end. I didn't think your comments were remotely bitchy. I think it was your review that completely convinced me to do a new ending. So, thank you.

_nmarie716_- I agree with you about the sake of writing instead of reviews. That's why I'm posting my new story quite often. But reviews do help! ;)

_Owl of the Night_- Changing the ending for sure. ) Em was pretty great. I actually had a letter similar to that typed up ages ago and when I was having Lily write to her family, it came to mind. I liked Em and I definitely plan on including her some more.

_StArZiLL_- If only I didn't have to follow the canon! I know I seem like a murderess, killing off characters right and left but I'm sorry! I will let some of them live but there's a few that I just can't part with without having them die. I hate the idea of killing her off but I can't let her live, either. Oh the paradox. P

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and told me to continue. You guys definitely make me want to write. )_**


	19. Dear Em

_Dear Em,_

_I know I haven't written in a while. I'm really sorry about that, darling. I've been so slack about writing __any__ letters at all. But you know any letter I'd write would go to you first, Em._

_Everything here has been alright. I've been missing you a lot. It's so hard to get on knowing you're gone and that my parents are gone. And I mean, I know I've got to be a "big girl" and deal with it. And I'm doing my best._

_I met someone that reminded me of you, only differently. I hope that makes sense. Of course, I'm writing to you and I know that you've got some genetic make-up that allows you to completely understand what I say even when it's a bit wonky sounding._

_The girl I met is called Meg. She's a whore. I didn't know whores worked in Hogsmeade but I guess they do. I always thought of it as this picturesque town where everyone was perfect and charming and magic and leprechauns leaped through the streets handing out gold (which __wouldn't__ evaporate 'cos if it did that'd be cheap) and I don't know what else. But I met Meg and she's got your independence._

_Meg has a boy called Liam who is three years old. She was fourteen when she had him. He's the son of her former boss, a wizard whose name she wouldn't divulge. They kicked her out onto the street with the baby. Her childhood's pretty awful too. She was beaten by her father and thrown out at twelve. A few of her __many__ siblings have managed to get actual jobs. She doesn't have any idea of how to go about getting a job that __isn't__ being a whore or a nanny. That's what she was when she got pregnant with Liam, a nanny._

_She told me her story was typical of those who worked with her. She's got a sister named Louise who does the same thing. Louise and Meg work every other night so one of them is home with Liam. It's such a strange feeling to be writing about their arrangement as if it were a normal one. But it isn't, no matter what Meg thinks._

_Meg's got thick blonde hair that ends at her waist. It's a dirty shade of blonde, not crystal-white like yours was. Her eyes are cold, calculating even. She's not a warm person, except when she talks of her baby called Liam. Even when she told me a horrible story about a little girl called Nathalie her voice did not waiver. She shows no emotion, Em, and it's scary. She dulls her voice, her eyes stare down at the table. It's so strange, Em. I can't believe people actually have to live like that._

_Her dearest wish, Em, is to be a kept woman. She wants a man who'll take care of Liam, Louise, and herself. Did I mention that Louise is thirteen? She works with Meg._

_James is a saint. I told him about Meg and guess what he did for Valentine's Day?_

_Okay. I'm going to back up a bit. Bear with me, darling Em, as I wander down Memory Lane. It shouldn't be a far walk, though, since Valentine's Day was but a fortnight ago._

_James had promised to take me out. It was supposed to be a proper date, since we haven't really had one ever. It was a bit difficult to find the right time to go on a date, though we've been dating since October. Can you believe it, Em? Me monogamous for (wait, November, December, January, February) nearly four months? I'm in shock. Haha. No, I'm just joking. It's been lovely._

_But I digress, my dearest Em de la Em. James told me it was a surprise. I wasn't allowed to know a thing about it. Not even Pip and Caro knew. It was THAT big of a surprise. _

_We, the eight of us, had dinner in Pippa's new flat. It was lovely, with candles floating above the table. Eight red candles, each one lighting a specific setting. There were white roses upon the table, with gold place settings. The tablecloth was white and lacy. It was absolutely beautiful, Em._

_We sat and laughed and talked for ages. It was nearly eleven before we decided to sneak back to the castle. Rather Remus, Pippa, Peter, and Peter's date (I don't recall her name. That's probably awful, isn't it? Oh well. I didn't like her much anyways) headed back to the castle. Sirius and Caro went off on their own private trip._

_James walked me down the street, towards the café where I took Meg when I met her. We went inside and there was a single lily on the table in a crystal vase. On the table was a tiny velvety box. And I swear to you, Em, it didn't hit me. Not one bit._

_We sat down and talked for a little bit. I can't even begin to remember what we talked about but it wasn't about the box. We talked about lots of things and all of a sudden, he got down on one knee._

_I stared at him but didn't speak. And then, slowly, he looked up at me…_

_And I looked down at him…_

_And saw…_

_That he was tying his bloody shoe!_

_How's that for a mood-wrecker? I must admit, I burst out laughing when I saw that. He looked at me and grinned. Then, slowly, he stood up and told me he'd "be back in a moment, Nut."_

_I sat there, watching him walk into the kitchen and thinking he was crazy. It was such a strange feeling, being in the dark so completely. I gazed around at the little café and I looked at the pictures on the walls. There were girls in old-fashioned looking robes that waved at me and giggled. One of them pointed in the direction of the kitchen door so I turned that way again._

_James walked in with his arm around a girl and my heart literally sunk. I was just sitting there, my mouth wide open. For a minute I thought it was one of his girlfriends from the summer and I was just sitting there agape._

_He and the girl walked over and smiled at me._

"'_Ello Lily," the girl said shyly._

"_Er… hello…" I managed to get out, scratching my head._

"_He's your boyfriend, yeah?"_

"_Er… I think so…"_

"_You're lucky to have him."_

"_I uh… know…"_

"_You don't know who I am?"_

"_I'm sorry. I haven't got the slightest idea." I shook my head._

_The girl smiled delightedly. "I'm so glad! It's me, Meg!"_

_I stared at her, my mouth agape again. It did that a LOT that night._

"_You… you… you're Meg?"_

"_Of course! I'm Meg! I'm the corner girl you met yesterday."_

_I didn't say anything._

"_This change is all thanks to you. James told me how much you wanted to help me but that it wasn't charity. He convinced me to talk to Professor Dumbledore."_

_James nodded. "Meg met with Dumbledore who helped her clean up a bit. Liam and Louise are back at Hogwarts right now."_

"_He told me that he's goin' to find me a position in a shop somewhere in Diagon Alley. He told me I shouldn't be livin' here after all this. Louise is goin' to stay at Hogwarts, studyin' till the end of the year and then she'll come home to me." Meg opened her arms to me. "And I owe it all to you, Miss Snoop."_

_I hugged her, still in shock. Meg's dirty blonde hair had been cut short and curled, making her look so angelic. Her eyes weren't cold anymore; they had a glimmer of light and hope. They were still calculating but not like they used to be. She had a pretty blue cloak on, tied tightly at the neck. With a small squeeze of my hand, she walked away from me and into the night._

_James looked at me with his eyes shining. _

"_You're amazing," I said, falling into his arms. "I wanted to help her but I didn't know how."_

"_I was worried you'd be upset with me for doing this. I knew you wanted to help," he whispered into my hair._

"_Ooh no, I'm quite pleased." I looked at him with happy eyes. "I'm so happy I could burst."_

"_Well can I add to it, then?" He winked at me, "Please no bursting."_

_I nodded as I watched him get down upon one knee again, this time clutching the velvety box in his hand._

"_Lily Catharine Evans, will you marry me?"_


	20. Dear Em Continued

_Sorry to have left it at the question, Em darling. I ran out of parchment and had to scurry upstairs to get some more (and I like being dramatic, of course). And then I met up with Pippa and Caroline and stressed for a bit about exams before I remembered that I had so cruelly left you at that very important question! So, to continue._

"_Lily Catharine Evans, will you marry me?" The words are engraved in my heart, Em. I swooned hearing them._

_I could barely speak. I must have sounded like an idiot. My God how stupid my reply must have come out. I just stuttered out some version of "yes" and nodded to make sure he understood. I stared at him and I didn't even look at the ring, Em. I was watching him, making sure he wasn't about to yell "just joking" or something to that affect. God Em, I'm ENGAGED._

_Of course being ENGAGED hasn't changed our relationship at all. We argue like little children about everything. Just this morning we bickered over who took their Head duties more seriously. I mean, honestly Em, it's idiotic. We argue and laugh and shake our heads at each other and it's just wonderful._

_James writes me notes a lot, little letters I keep for the sake of remembering. I'm going to burn them someday soon. I'm going to burn them because I don't want someone else to burn them for me. _

_My great-grandmother was called Sophia. She was a beautiful woman and I wish I had gotten the chance to meet her but I never did. My mum, however, told me about how, years ago when she had first married my dad, she had stumbled into Sophia's bedroom. Sophia didn't look the least bit surprised as she looked up from what she was doing. She was burning all of her letters and photographs. She didn't want to keep them. She said it was better for her to burn them and remember than someone else to burn them and not care. That's how I feel about the letters James has written me. A part of me wants to keep them forever, rereading them every day. But I know that if I have to convince myself by reading his letters that he loves me then there is a very big problem in our relationship. Which is why I'm going to burn those letters. But I think I'll do it after our WEDDING!!!_

_God Em, I wish you were here for it. I'd deck you out in a stunning blue gown with fairies in your hair. You'd look beautiful, as always. I miss you so much. It hurts so bad, Em. God I hate this part, writing to you when it hits me that you're gone. It hurts so much. I can feel my eyes tearing up. You'd laugh at me right now, tease me away from my sadness. And now there's nothing you can do. Because I'm sad and alone without you and you're happy and with everyone up there. Only I'm here, Em, alone. I know I have James, I know I love him, but he's no you. He's not my best friend in the entire world whom I've known from primary school. He's my fiancé whom I love so much and is my best friend but I haven't known him since primary school. He's not you._

_I think I've been punishing Pippa and Caroline lately for that. For not being you. I've separated myself from them a little, drawing my cloak closer to myself. It's so selfish of me, to isolate myself when I know others are hurting. That's why I'm pushing myself out of it, Em. I'm going out there, comforting those who have lost someone to Voldemort. And I swear to you that I will do anything I can to stop him. To stop the needless murders and to let peace reign again. Oh God Em, I want to stop him._

_Here's an attempt at an abrupt change of topic, darling Em, 'cos I'm tired of thinking of things that make me sad. Of all the people I've lost and all the people I will probably end up losing. My God Em, it feels so terrible. The change of topic didn't work, at all. I'm still thinking about death. About loss. About life._

_Life goes on. I've learned that so well. I learned it first when you left me. It was hard, I swear to you it was. But I managed to laugh again. And then when my parents and his parents… my God Em! They're all gone. It's been a few months but it still weighs upon my mind. I'm an __orphan_

_I spoke to Severus earlier. He's practically an orphan with the parents he has. We spoke a while ago, when I was sitting in the library._

"_Do you need something?" I asked, trying to be nice-ish._

"_Yes, actually. I need to talk to you." Severus replied._

"_I don't want to talk to you."_

"_We need to talk, Lily."_

"_There's nothing to talk about, Severus."_

"_Are you really engaged to him?"_

"_If by him," I mimicked the venom in his voice, "you mean James Potter, then yes, I am." I raised an eyebrow. "Come to congratulate me?"_

"_Never," Severus spat. "Never would I congratulate you for marrying that trash."_

"_Watch it, Snape," I replied coldly. "James is my fiancé and I love him."_

"_You love him?"_

_I looked at him strangely. "Why else would I be marrying him?"_

"_For money."_

"_I'm not lacking in that department."_

"_Security then. You're feeling insecure."_

_I glared at him. "I'm feeling nothing but love, Snape."_

"_Are you serious? Are you honestly going to marry him?"_

_I nodded._

_Severus shook his head at me. He gave me a last fleeting look before walking away._

_It's strange, knowing he knew you. But he's just changed so very much. I know he was a bit of an extremist about blood purification and all but he did like you. He thought you were a great person, which you were… are… were. It's so confusing._

_Speaking of confusing, guess what we learned about in our last History of Magic lesson._

_Knuckers. They're water demons that tend to deal with Slubberdegullions, which are little disgusting creatures that tend to reside in the same swampy areas that Knuckers do. They're not very friendly. Slubberdegullions and Knuckers have major issues with wizards, just like goblins do, because they don't understand our culture and vice versa. Knuckers think that wizards are very selfish since we took over some of the swampy areas they adore and wizards think Knuckers are stupid silly things who need to get over it all. I sympathize with the Knuckers and Slubberdegullions but I mean, we __do__ need land, don't we? The Knuckers send out __will-o'-the-wisps to the travelers they meet, drawing them near. They're a bit demonic but also rather cute. They're not too awful. Slubberdegullions are the worse ones, driving everyone mad with their silly experiments on flora and fauna._

_Our __old__ password was "namby-pamby" and I thought of you every time I entered the Common Room 'cos I remember how much fun we used to have making up nonsensical words that last summer we had together. And then of course all the hours we put in looking up strange words that made us giggle. It was so much fun, hanging out with you and using our little words. Of course they weren't very little, seeing as how they were nearly a dozen letters or so long._

_Remembering all the good times keeps me from thinking about you being gone. I wrote to Dan a few times, kept up with how he's doing. He's at university now, studying. He says he's trying to keep busy, keep from remembering you. He says it doesn't work very well though. He told me he placed a letter on your grave from him. He offered to place another one there for me but I told him no. I've got to send mine to you, as though they were actually going to go to you. Cos I believe they are. They're going to go to my best friend, Em, who just happens to reside in Heaven. That's all, a change of address._

_I bet you've been playing loads of tennis in Heaven. Loads of tennis and dance. I can just imagine you pirouetting across a tennis court with St. Peter being the announcer for the match and Mary Magdalene as your opponent. It's lovely, Em, thinking of you in that way. With God cheering you on. That's how I see you._

_I miss you, Em. But keep playing that winning game for me, okay? You're up in your first set. Three games to none. You're serving forty-love. You got this, Em. You've got this._

_Ace that serve, Em._

_Lily Catharine Evans._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews! They keep me going, seriously!

Sorry for the sporadic updates. Blame schoolwork and being a senior. Other than that, though, I'll do my best to keep up with my story. )


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Lily held him close to her, breathing in the fresh baby scent. She smiled at James, who was staring at the baby with love-filled eyes. Their past few years had been happy ones, filled mostly with love and joy, though they had shed tears too.

Sirius gaped at the baby. His brown eyes had a trace of the sadness that haunted him. The years had not been kind to Sirius. His brother had died and with that grew his parents' hatred of him. And there was more loss.

Beside him stood Remus, his eyes taking in the sight. His robes were still tattered, his face still worn. But upon it was a look of love and admiration for the new parents. The new parents that had helped him so very, very much.

Peter watched as they all cooed over the baby. He felt a slight misgiving in his gut, a small glance at what lay before him. Though he knew he had already cast his lot in with the other side, a small part of him was against it. But he knew it was too late for redemption. The Dark Lord was not forgiving.

Pippa Frigg-McKinnon held the hand of her husband and stroked her own growing stomach. The McKinnon family had no fears for the future, though death was soon to be their closest friend.

Caroline was the only one missing. She lay beneath a Weeping Willow tree, a small stone the only sign of her existence. She slept peacefully, though she died in battle. Caroline died saving the family of four Muggles. The Death Eaters caught her as she attempted to vanish with the last one, the father. Though she had managed to send him away safely, the Death Eaters had taken her hostage, brutally torturing her and finally killing her, leaving her mangled body for Sirius to find.

The Potters and their friends thought of her as they gazed at the newborn child. Slowly, raising a champagne glass, Sirius whispered, "May it be he who wins the fight."

* * *

**Author's Note**: After my last chapter, I felt that it was time to end my story, for certain this time. I haven't got the time to keep up with it and my goal was to finish it before the **really** hard stuff begins. So to all who don't like my last chapters, I'm sorry. I've done my best, make of it what you will.

Thank you to all the reviewers. I've really appreciated all of the positive feedback. You guys have made writing definitely worth it. Maybe someday I'll do a sequel but I highly doubt it'll be any time soon. Thank you again

_ Love,_

_Anna _


End file.
